Bond between one another
by adventureboysm
Summary: What if Ash never went to beacon & never met RWBY. Instead he goes to a new world where he meets goliath & his gargoyle clan & develop a family relationship with them? Also can ash find a way to be free from his anger that the Dream Guardian did to him Credit goes to Oathkeeper0317,Aoi Hyoudou & many more. Plus Ash begins a friendship with Bronx
1. Discovery

After a long journey away from his friends, family, & pokemon.

Ash Ketchum has now returned & was sleeping peacefully until he had a nightmare of what he saw during his journey… His mother!

AH! Ash gasped while breathing slowly & said it was just a nightmare. (Or is it?)

Next day ash decided to take a walk & calm himself down.

While walking around pallet town he saw a light shined on the grass & discovered a small golden shield item with a phoenix on to it. _What is it?_ Ash spoke in his thoughts.

He slowly picked it up & wondered what it is.

 _Professor oak should take look at this for research & mom might want to use this as her new jewelry necklace. She'll love it! I'd better get home & show it to her! _Ash said in his thoughts. After that he went back home.

Back at his house, his mother Delia was gardening the front yard, while her pokemon helper Mr. Mime was sweeping. Suddenly they heard a voice.

Mom! I've got something to show you! The voice happens to be ash while running toward the front bench.

Honey what's the rush? His mother asked.

Mime? Mr. Mime wondered as well

There's something you have to see that I think you'll love! Ash said to his mother while breathing.

What is it? Delia asked but before ash could tell her another voice was heard.

Good morning to you all. Who was none other than Professor Oak. This is still the happy moment in my life of seeing you again my boy. The professor said to ash.

Thanks professor. I know it's been hard for everyone, as well as you professor but I'm home & that's all that matters. Said ash with a happy smile

I'm glad to hear that ash. Said the professor with a smile

Also there's something I think you & mom should see this. Said ash while searching his pocket, he showed them the same emblem he found during his walk.

Mr. Mime, Delia & the professor showed surprised expressions. Oh its beautiful honey! Said Delia

This is a discovery ash! Where did you get it!? The professor asked excitedly.

I found it during my walk & I felt that you could do research on it, & for you mom, i thought of this as your new jewelry present. Ash said after his mother & the professor about the item.

That's very sweet of you honey. Said Delia

But before you do study it professor, I need to wipe it first ok? Ash explains to them while wiping the item.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere, but as ash quickly discovers that it is the item that's glowing.

 **What's happening to me!? Mom! Professor! Help me!**

But they couldn't see him because of the bright light then after the light faded… so did ash.

Delia, the professor, & Mr. Mime were shocked before they're eyes. No. He's gone. Probably for good. Was all that Delia said as she kneels down to the ground having tears in her eyes. Don't say that He will find a way back! He always said to be the very best that no one ever was. The professor said while trying to cheer Delia up with Mr. Mime agreeing with him. Mime! Mime! Realizing they're right. Delia rose up with a serious look on her face. You're both right! He never lets us down & he always finds a way until the end! the professor as he smiles along with Mr. mime as he agrees. Mime!

Also smiling, Delia looked at the sky while she sadly thinks of wherever her baby boy is at.

 _Honey please be okay. Wherever you are._ Delia said in her thoughts.

Meanwhile in a unknown world

Around at night time in a huge city, the young kanto native was lying on the soft grass unconscious. But then out of nowhere a four legged blue creature sees him & walks closer to him & rubbed its head to his face until a voice was heard.

Bronx don't go to far! said a small green creature along with five other creatures taller than him, along with a woman who shares the same hair & eye color as ash. But as soon as they catch up to their beast, they were surprised to see ash on the floor. Then suddenly the leader of the mysterious creatures who happens to be purple skin, placed his hand on to ash feeling his warm face.

He's alive. Take him back to the castle. Until he has awakened, he has a lot to answer. The leader told his clan as he carries ash in his arms to fly back to the castle he spoke of.


	2. Awaken

**A/N: I'd really like to apologize to Mr. Oathkeeper0317 for not adding credit on the first chapter. I'm very sorry mr. Oath i don't what i was thinking when i did on chapter one & i take full responsibility for it. Anyway the 5yr journey & the delia nightmare & the welcome back Ash stuff goes to him. Again im really sorry mr. Oath i was just to dumb for not filling in your credit to you it's just that all i wanted to do is to give you a new idea for a story for Ash to have father-figure like Goliath as his real** **father**.( **Ash & Goliath will be very close during the story including common things with each other in the past like their anger, need for help, learning to let go of many things, facing their fears & be free from them, & understanding their mistakes. I wish the best for all readers & authors a like so that we can learning the bonding & heartwarming time with reading. Before i go i want to say thank you , Ms. Aoi & many authors of the stories that i`ve read & grew very fond of them for getting me into making a story of my own. Thank you all. Also don't give up on your stories, think carefully, take it easy, & relax. Try something to help you gain ideas like reading, writing & all sorts of things that help you in your stories. Never give up on your stories & do your best till the very end! Good luck to all you fanfics out there. You're gonna need. I believe in you. All of you.**

Some time later after being rescued by the mysterious creatures along with the woman,

Ash remains unconscious until he hears a familiar voice in his mind as well as the same words he heard before. _Why? Why did you leave?_ It was his mother. Ash reached his hand towards her. _No mom you don't understand! I had to for a reason! But I'm here mom! I'm home! I'd never leave you! Never! Ash screamed while reaching to his mother, but before he could, she vanished._

Waking up from the dream Ash shouted "Mom don't go!" But his scream also frightened the creatures & the woman who was at his side the whole time.

"It's ok". "It's ok". It was only a nightmare. That's all. The woman told ash as she calms him down.

Behind her were the same seven creatures who also found him unconscious( **One is red skin with long white hair, the other is teal skin but also has a large tummy, the next one is the khaki skin but is not taller like rest, the other one is an elder with brown skin & has white hair & a beard, then a four a legged dark blue skin beast with fin-like ears & last were two purple skin with long brown hair but one was male & the other female with a shirt).**

Yeah kid. Just take a deep breath. said the red creature as he stands up from ash's scream

Seeing the creatures for the first time ash showed a terrified face while scooting back until he felt the wall

"Hey don't be afraid". "We won't hurt you". The teal creature speaks kindly as he tries to calm him down

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm". The khaki creature spoke as he approaches with the red & blue creatures

"You don't need to be afraid of us lad". The brown-beard creature softly speaks

"It's all right". "We only want to help you". The female purple skin creature spoke as she lends her hand to ash

He slowly reached her hand & got up & apologized for his scream.

I'm sorry for scarring you all. But where I am, & who are you? Ash asked the woman & the creatures.

You're in a castle called Wyvern & my name is Elisa Maza. Said the woman named Elisa

You were also unconscious for a few weeks & have been taken cared of by a man named David Xanatos.

David Xanatos? Who's that? Asked a curious Ash

A man who brought back Goliath & the others except Angela to life from a spell that sealed them for a 1000 years. He considered himself an ally to them but it turns out he using them for a robitic army & has became our enemy ever since. But he has done some good things in the past like saving his wife & the people who turn to stone from a & as well as learning his mistakes in the end. As well as redeeming himself as ally & friend. Elisa Explains

Wow sounds like some crocks i`ve dealt with for a long time. But they never gave up their scheming games at all & i don't even wanna know if i want to meet this Xanatos guy at all. Speaking of him. Where is he? A curious Ash asked

He's away on a family business & won't be back til then. He was looking forward of meeting you as well. But as you can see, he's a very busy man. Elisa explians the whereabouts of Xanatos to Ash

I see. But i still don't understand all of this & i don't know any of you at all. Could you tell me are your names please? A confused Ash asked

Sure thing kid. My names Brooklyn. The red skin creature with white & horns introduces himself

I'm Broadway. The teal skin creature greeted ash.

I'm Lexington & it's nice to meet you. The small green skin creature introduced ash for a handshake which he did.

I am Hudson & it is a pleasure of meeting you lad. As the elder with brown Armor, white hair, a beard & a scar over his left eye introduced himself as he patted ash's head.

I am Angela & this is my father Goliath. He was the one who checked on you to see if you were alive & the one who carried you here. As the female creature explains & greets ash at the same time but after hearing about his rescue. The boy smiles at her father & thanked him. The male purple skin smiled right back at him but without a word.

And for last, Elisa introduced ash to the four legged dark blue skin creature as it fondly barked at him

And this is Bronx. He's the one who found you & he seems to like you a lot. Elisa explains to ash as he looked at the beast with a fond smile

Hey boy it's nice to meet you & thank you for saving me. A happy & grateful Ash says to the beast as he slowly placed his hand to its face. The beast closed its eyes to feel ash's hand, & once he did, he rubbed his hand around the beast's head like a pat.

Bronx then tackled on ash as he licks him while laughing. Everyone happily watch them with smiles

After the lick, ash wonderingly looked at the creatures with a curious look

Oh yeah. I wanna know what kind of pokemon you guys are. Ash wondered, but the creatures look confused as he they don't know what he's talking about.

He grabbed his pokedex from his pocket & scan them, as soon as it was done the device revealed to him.

 **Creatures not identified as pokemon.** The pokedex says to ash with a shocked expression

But if you're not pokemon then what are you guys? A confused & shocking Ash said.

We're gargoyles, kid. Brooklyn explained

Yeah. Defenders of the night! You know- Broadway continued for Brooklyn until he interrupted by Goliath

That 's enough of this both of you! He then turns his attention to ash with a serious look. We've already done our part. Now are you going to tell us your name?

Yes. My name is Ash Ketchum. The kanto trainer reveals himself. Then he wondered about the castle he's in might also their home,

And is this your home to all of you? He asked Elisa & the creatures.

Elisa shook her head. No it belongs to them. I live in an apartment around New York City.

"New York City"? "Is that where i am"? But I've never heard of it. A shocked & curious Ash spoke

You've never heard of New York? Then where you are from? A shocking Broadway wondered

"I`m from pallet town". Ash says to his new friends

Pallet Town? We've never heard of it. A curious Lexington wondered

Ash was shocked to hear that his new friends don't know anything of home town & he doesn't know about New York either. It was rough for him to reveal to them that he isn't from their world. But as soon as he takes a deep breath.

Well to tell you the truth, i'm not from this world. Ash confess

What do mean? Angela wondered as well

It's hard to explain this all right? I come from a world filled with creatures called pokemon & i found this magical item that led me here. Ash (sort of) explained

Still confused about his story, Elisa & the creatures still didn't believe him until Brooklyn spoke. Have you really hit'd your head kid? Because none of this makes sense at all. And what do you mean by magic item that brought you here?

The raven haired sighed knowing that this would be rough for him but he still needed to explain better.

Maybe its best to explain how did I got here. I found this item in my world during my walk & showed it to my mother & a scientist named professor oak who wanted to study it. But before he could, I rubbed it & it started to glow & that's how it brought me here. Ash explained. He then pulled out the item he spoke about & showed it to them. The clan was surprised. However Goliath, Elisa & Angela were quickly shocked as they recognized it.

 _The Phoenix Gate!?_ As Goliath voiced through his mind

 ** _A/N: I Should've wrote this long ago but i didn't. But here it is. The_** creature not identify as pokmon thing goes to _**Toony- Tornado for adding it. Thank you & i`m sorry for not adding your credit in this. But i hoped this will make it up to you as an apology. She( i check her bio & the authors a girl) has also wrote Pokemon & Gargoyles story as well. Look it & see what you think of it. If you want to that is. **_


	3. Mistake

Seeing the same item he threw away during his Avalon journey, Goliath angrily ran towards ash & grabs him by the throat to the wall.

Goliath: **You dare to bring the phoenix gate into my castle!?**

The others watch in horror as they saw goliath strangling ash.

Elisa: Goliath what are you doing?! He's just a boy!

Angela: Father please stop! You're hurting him!

Brooklyn: He's just a kid Goliath!

Lexington: Let go of him now! He's not going to breath for long!

Hudson: Enough of this Goliath!

Bronx barks angrily

Broadway: Don't hurt him Goliath! He probably doesn't know about it at all!

Ash: Please. (Chocked) I didn't mean to get you angry! (Tears coming out of eye) I'm sorry. Please. Let. Me. Go.

Realizing his mistake Goliath looked into Ash's crying face & felt guilty. But before he could release him, Ash managed to break free while breathing.

His body was shaking until he felt a warm touch that reminded him of his mother.

Elisa: Shh it's OK. He didn't mean to harm you. It's was only the item you found that's all.

Angela: Father was just surprised ash. There's nothing to worry about.

Brooklyn: You OK kid?

Hudson: Do not worry. He is for now. It'is all right now lad. You don't have to afraid anymore.

Lexington: Don't worry, everything will fine now.

Broadway: Goliath didn't know what he was doing. Let him calm & maybe he'll explain.

Bronx rubs his head to ash's face & licks him.

Ash:(breathing) Thanks boy. Goliath?

The gargoyle leader didn't look at him until he calmed down & turn to the raven haired with a guilty look filled with tears.

Goliath: No. It is my fault. I should've not attack you. But I must insist you to not use it. For it was once in the hands of the Archmage.

Ash: The Archmage? What's an archmage?

Goliath: Not what, Who. Sit down & listen to the story of my old enemy.


	4. Story

Hudson was shocked to hear that name as he remembered his time as leader before Goliath took his place & the event of when the evil sorcerer poisoned Prince Malcolm.

But as Ash waits patiently on the floor to hear the story of the Archmage. Hudson Interrupt before the story was told.

Hudson: Stop Goliath. You never mentioned of the archmage during your journey in Avalon!

Goliath: It was best to not remember for what he has put you through.

Hudson: I understand. But I think it'd be best that I tell the story to the lad. Since you & I were the only ones who fought the fight archmage.

Ash: It's ok. I'd liked to hear it from both of you. If you two really did fought him before, I want to know everything.

Hudson: Very well lad. But listen well it happened before we awoke in new york as well as angela became our new member. It began in England.

 _Flashback_

 _1000 Years ago. Our time was in London during it's ancient times & our alliance with its kingdom. But however not all were made peace with England. For one who was used magic to threaten the kingdom as he is forever known as the Archamge!_

 **Hudson: He was an evil sorcerer who was banished by Prince Malcolm. He came to the kingdom swatting his revenge he poisoned the prince with a magic spell. He only had hours before midnight until a cure was found. But I couldn't do it alone I needed goliath's help.**

 **Goliath: Hudson summoned me & Demona for assistance to search for it. But I wasn't the same around that time. I was but a learner through Hudson's wisdom as our journey to retrieve the magic book from the hands of the Archmage.**

 _As they continue the story during flashback goliath & Hudson along with a female gargoyle with blue skin, cloths & red hair were gliding throughout the kingdom until they spotted a deserted area that leads them to a cave. But before they entered, goliath & Demona were discussing about Hudson until goliath had enough argument with her as they enter the cave. While walking Demona suggest giving up as the Archmage has powerful magic but Hudson refuses to fail the prince & goliath not leaving his side while Demona thinks of they as fools. As they continue walking they see many faces on top to each other & walls with strange writing & symbols as they looked & wondered of what they mean until Demona gasped when she sees a killed gargoyle symbol. After looking at the wall, the group continues their journey until they discover a crack floor but stop as Hudson was quickly shocked & pointed his finger at the mysterious grey robe man with white(bold on top)hair & beard with a book._

 **Hudson: As soon as I saw him, the Archmage cast the book's spells at us.**

 _The evil sorcerers cast a blasting spell to them but dodge it as he continues it until Hudson & Demona were hit to the ground unconscious leaving Goliath to take him out as he fly's over the Archmage then wall jump to tackle him as he drop the book but goliath grabs it as he climbs back when Demona approach & lifts him up until the Archmage was holding a sharp rock while running to them but falls to his death._

End of Flashback

Hudson: That was last the last time I saw the archmage lad.

Ash: But what i don't get is that how did he get a hold of the phoenix gate & who is this Demona?

But before anyone could say anything, the sun rose & the gargoyles rush outside to stand still as they become stone.


	5. Will it be tomorrow?

**A/N: The last part is gonna be the saddest part at the very end of this chapter**

Ash watches in shock as the gargoyles turn to stone as the sun rise. He couldn't believe what he saw until a hand was placed on his shoulder, it was Elisa.

Elisa: Don't worry. That's supposed to happen to them. They only wake up until night time.

Ash: Night time!? But there's still more I want to know and-.

But before he could finish Elisa place a finger on him.

Elisa: I know it's hard but just wait & your answers will come to you.

Ash: Ok.

Elisa: Good now follow me. It's time to see New York City in person.

As she leads him down to the very bottom, Ash looked through a glass window & saw the city he'd never seen before.

Ash: Wow! So this is New York?

Elisa: It sure is. Let me show you the entire city & we go to my apartment. Is that ok with you?

Ash: Sure!

After the tour, they went to the apartment. While looking ash looked surprised as he checked through everything. He was amazed but something was coming through him.

Ash: Hey Elisa do you live here alone?

Elisa: No I've got Cagney.

Ash: Who's Cageny?

Elisa: My cat. Come on out Cagney.

Out of nowhere a gray cat purred around Elisa as she picks it up.

Elisa: This is Ash. Say hello Cagney.

The cat meowed happily

Ash: Nice to meet you Cagney.

Elisa noticed a sad look on ash's face but decided to not ask him about it. But she did thought of an idea however.

Elisa: You hungry? I'll prepare you something to eat.

Ash: Thanks but i'm not hungry. I'd like to be alone now.

Elisa: All right. But don't be afraid to ask me anything all right?

The kanto boy nodded as He spotted the glass window & opens it to get some air.

 _Afternoon_

After another case of detective work, Elisa opens her door & finds her apartment empty with no Ash.

Elisa(thoughts): _He must've been outside all day, I'd better check to see if he's ok._

As soon she reached to the roof she saw a blue light of a woman she doesn't know of. But that wasn't the case she saw Ash doing it with his hands as he vanishes the image of the woman who happens to his mother. ( **Static Shock Reference of Jean Hawkins mother of Virgil)**

Elisa(thoughts): _Did he just do that? What is he? And what power did he use?_ _I`d better let the others know about this. But could that be his mother?_

 _Rooftop scene_

Ash held himself tightly as he cries

 _This is all my fault. If I hadn't found that item I've would never have came here in the first place._

 **(Will it be Tomorrow? Static Shock Sad song)**

(Instrument)

 **Will it be Tomorrow? When our time will come (2X)**

 **Had the faith & move so fast where do they ever go? Will it be tomorrow when our time will come? **

**(Instrument)**

 **Will it be tomorrow when our time will come?**

 **Will it be tomorrow?**

 _I'm sorry mom._

Pokemon World

Delia stood sadly as tears come down through her eyes. Suddenly she heard a voice in her mind that sounded familiar.

 _I'm sorry mom._

It was the voice of her lost child.

 _Ash._

 **A/N: This is a reference to static shock's sad song Will It be tomorrow. It came into my mind back then. It was the saddest moment of how static lost his mom. So I figured doing this with ash but a separation from his mom. Im still sadden from this ok? But don't worry Elisa & the others will help Ash get through of what it's like to let go of your loved ones. This came from the end of gargoyles episode 34, of how Elisa's mother teaches her about love & letting go to a loved one. I hope everyone will understand that they will always be in your heart. No matter what.**


	6. Truth (Sort of)

As the sun sets down, the moon rises. Awaken from their slumber, the gargoyles fly over to Elisa's home as they see Ash outside as he sits while holding himself. They were about to greet him but Elisa calls them to come in to her house of shocking discovery ( **expect Bronx while he keeps Ash company)**

Goliath: What is it Elisa?

Elisa: You guys aren't going to believe this but I just saw ash making an image of a woman while he was using his hands.

Brooklyn: Wait are you telling us that the kid has magic powers?

Broadway: Whoa he's got powers? Well why don't we ask him about it?

Lexington: Good idea.

Hudson: Think carefully now. We don't want to make this for harder for the lad.

Angela: I hope he's all right out there, even if Bronx is keeping him company.

They went up to the roof & see ash playing with Bronx as they begun a new bonding friendship.

But before they could have more fun Elisa & others approach to them with serious faces.

Elisa: Ash there's something we need to ask you something & it's very important. Who was that woman you made with your hands?

The kanto boy was shocked that she found out about his aura. But he had to tell the truth as he takes a deep breath.

Ash: What you're about to hear is something you don't know about me. I was born with that power & it is called Aura. And the image of the woman you saw was my mother.

The others were shocked to hear of his power & mother.

The pallet boy remembered he still has the phoenix gate in his pocket as he takes it out & gives it to goliath.

Ash: You still haven't told me the rest of the story.

The gargoyles & Elisa looked at each other knowing that he still wants to know their story.

Goliath: Very well. You've waited long enough for this. Now it is time to continue of where we have left off.


	7. Story(2)

_Flashback_

 _During his avalon journey goliath continues his story of how he, Elisa, & Bronx meet tom who was once a lad then became a full grown knight Katherine a royal princess & magus a skiled young magition from thier time before they were cast from a powerful spell that brought them to New York a thousand years later. AS he continues the story, of his last encounter with evil sorcerer & the story Demona._

 **Goliath:As we tell more of our story. But this time it's about how the Archmage once held the phoenix gate into his hands along with the eye of odin by the weird sisters. AS tom who was an old friend from our time as well as princess Katherine & the magus who came to my need seeking that the Archmage has returned & used the phoenix gate to travel through time & encountering his younger self to bring him to the present to claim the grimourum Arcanorum for power & revenge. But he needed an alliance for him to succeed. So he form the weird sisters & Macbeth. **

**Ash: But what about this Demona, you & Hudson once spoke of?**

 **Goliath: Demona is ruthless gargoyle who was not like the rest of us. But she is also Angela's mother.**

 _The pallet boy was shocked to learn about Demona but stayed calm to hear more of the story._

 **Ash: And who were the weird sisters & this Macbeth guy?**

 **Goliath: Three Entrances who also possessed the power of magic as the Archmage & Macbeth was a great warrior back in our time but never met in person unitl we were awaken A thousand years afterwords. Demona & Macbeth were also under a spell by the weird sisters after their alliance with the Archamge. **

_Golaith continues on until he reaches the moment of his last battle with the archmage, demona, macbeth, & the weird sisters. He also told ash about the sleeping king that the magus spoke of who helped him & the others to defeat their enemies Execpt the Archmage himself._

 **Goliath: It was only i & the archmage as we took our last fight but he was too powerful but with angela's help it was a true victory. **

_The battle between Goliath Angela & the Archamge began at his hideout throughout avalan at a lake that clams the ability to see through it while looking at it._

 _It was a rough battle that Goliath has ever face but he manged to defeat the Archamge by removing the eye of Odin. As Goliath still manged to defeat his old enemy, but as for the mad sorcerer he still thinks himself as invincible as he still carries the grimourum arcanorum & phoenix gate to be apart of him. However what he didn't notice is that the grimourum became uncontrollable & without the eye of odin._

 _The archmage: No! The grimourum! Without the eye i cannot control it's power! AaaaHHHHH!(sealed inside the phoenix gate)  All my lovely magic._

 _The evil sorcerer who claimed for his revenge was no more, as goliath stood by where the phoenix gate laid._

 _It is over_

 _But the victory was short lived as angela saw magus was too weak as he layed where the sleeping king had awaken from. It was a sad time of where good friends sacrifice themselves for those they care._

 **Goliath: We paid our last respects to magus as he & his sacrifice for us shall never be forgotten. But before we began to leave, Angela insist to come with to see the world & for the weird sisters to free Demona & Macbeth from their spell. As they did, we also freed them as part of our bargin. As for the phoenix gate & eye of odin were kept in my hold, hoping to never be used again.**

 _As ash wondered what happened after they leave, Goliath, Elisa, & Angela explian to him that the avalon sended them where they need to be before returning to New York sucj as traveling such as London, Japan, Africa, France, Scotland & more places. Hearing about it reminds Ash of his journeys in his world(& his 5 year journey as well) including discoveries like the loch ness monster, meeting other gargoyles( a gargoyle name Griffith who Goliath once knew) _

**Ash: But what happend to the eye of Odin?**

 **Goliath: It came to it's original master Odin himself.**

 _The young pallet boy became surprised as he learns that there really is a god._

 **Goliath: When we came to the Antarctica where we met a man name Eric & his son Gunther who gave elisa shelter but didn't notice of Angela, Bronx & myself yet, until Odin himself came to thier house & captured her leaving me no choice but to put on the eye itself. As i put it on, i became a mighty god & gave me power & strength. Enough of it to defeat odin & save Elisa. I thought of as a miracle at first but it was a nightmare as i have become corrupted from it as it nearly coast the life of not just odin but Elisa, Angela, Bronx, Eric & Gunther. But then Angela's cry for help made me realize of the mistake i made. But i mange to remove the eye & finally be free from it. Although i was knock out & odin reclaimed the eye as his own. We also owe each other an apology about our fight & my mistake. As i know understand the true meaning of power filled with corruption.**

 **Ash: Wow. All that power could've made you invincible but then you gave it all up in the end. That's amazing and i`m happy that you did right too Goliath.**

 _The Purple gargoyle couldn't help but smile of Ash's understanding & kindness. As he begin to grow fond of his new friend. _

**Ash: What about the phoenix gate? How'd you get rid of it.**

 **Goliath: When i woke from a dream. In the future of Manhattan .**

 _As Goliath continues his story he told ash of how he got rid of the phoenix gate when he, Elisa, Angela, & Bronx returned to New York over 40 years(_ _ **it was actually a dream but also a nightmare from puck who tried to get from Goliath to send it to the oval ans for him to hang out with mortals more often)**_ _ & seeing his clan agian(_ _ **Brooklyn with Armour, Broadway with black eyes, & Lexington a robot also Demona as Brooklyn's love & Hudson giving up his life before Goliath returned**_ _) He also told ash that Manhattan was almost by a mechanic Lexington(who betrayed the clan) by keeping the memory of him after his battle & death with Hudson. As he also killed the clan leaving only Goliath & Elisa to take him out as they destroy the xanatos project to rule the world because of Goliath's disappearance. But they stooped him but the building began to blow leaving the traitor to die. As they escape from the blast Elisa confess to Goliath to use the gate to go back in time because the project is still active & will spread all over the world but Goliath was too weak to use it. But before Elisa could take, Goliath discovered that it wasn't Elisa at all. It was puck who disguised himself as her & for trying to get the phoenix gate from him to send it to the Oberon so that he could stick around with mortals much longer. Angered of this Goliath learned it was just a dream but puck said to him as it a was dream or a prophecy? But Goliath wanted to know but instead puck told him to wake as he fades away. As Goliath Wakes up from his dream Elisa, & Angela explain to him that he fell into the water as he passed out. Goliath told them that puck was up to his tricks again. He couldn't let puck succeed so he throws the phoenix gate into the time stream so that it could never be found again._

 _End of Flashback_

Goliath: And that was the last time i held the phoenix gate until you brought it here.

Ash: Whoa. I don't what to say & everything of what you told me, kinda reminds the things i`ve been through. Also i understand about the phoenix gate now. I hope we'll find a way to destroy it so that it'll never to be used ever again.

Goliath: Yes my friend. We will destroy it once and for all. And Ash. Thank you for understanding everything all of it. I owe you my gratitude & perhaps we could get to know each other more.

Ash: I`d like that.

 _As Ash smiled knowing that he wants to learn more about gargoyle origin, meeting new friends & many more. But however he also thought of Goliath told him about the eye of odin's power as he thought of his own powers as he looked at his hands wondering if he might make the same mistake. But wondered if power would really bring his life into corruption. He thought that maybe power isn't worth it at __all. Maybe it isn't or maybe he still has a way to. Only time will time of his answer is found._


	8. Thanksgiving Special

It has been awhile since Ash accidentally teleported himself to New York & meeting Elisa & the gargoyles as well as seeing the city. But however he still feels guilty about being away from his mother. He thought some rest would help him recover, but every time he sleeps the nightmare returns until a light approaches like something very warm came to him.

It was Elisa as she places her hand on to his face while shaking him.

Elisa: Wake up Ash.

Ash: Huh? Wha- what happened?

Elisa: It's time to get dress.

Ash: For what?

Elisa: For Thanksgiving of course. Also Goliath & the others will be joining us soon.

Ash: It's today? But where are we going Elisa?

Elisa: At my family's house of course. They'll love to meet you.

Ash: I'm not sure about this Elisa.

Elisa: Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now get change, we'll be leaving soon. Ok?

Ash: All Right.

After getting change the two humans waited for the gargoyles to arrive. The gargoyles came to Elisa's house with cloths

Brooklyn is wearing brown pants, & a green button shirt.

Broadway is wearing blue pants & red vest.

Lexington is wearing small gray pants & a small purple suit.

Hudson is wearing brown button shirt & light gray pants.

Angela is wearing a white sleeves dress with blue jeans

Goliath is wearing a black vest along with white pants & Bronx has a white (animal) shirt (Hey even a beast needs to dress nicely like the beast himself).

Elisa is wearing a brown dress as well as brown jeans

For last is Ash wearing a yellow button vest with a blue sweater & black pants **(cloths based on the ones I'm wearing for my thanksgiving party)**.

Everyone was all set except for Ash who turned away. As he walks away from them to the roof. Goliath spots him heading up there as the others notice it too as they go after him but Goliath volunteered himself.

Goliath: I will check on him. Besides I owe him an apology for what happened.

He heads to the glass window on the roof & sees Ash sitting down near the end of the roof. He walks up to the boy & sits next to him as he places his hand on ash's shoulder.

Goliath: What is the matter?

Ash: It's nothing. Nothing at all

Goliath: There is something bothering you. Was it because of what happened? If it is then i am very sorry & i take fully responsible for it

Ash: No. It has nothing to do with it at all. I'm ok with your apology through. But that's not it.

Goliath: Then tell me the truth. What is troubling you?

The native boy took a deep breath to speak of his problem.

Ash: It's my mother. I miss her ok? And it's my all fault. If I hadn't found that item I would've never have came here in the first place.

Goliath looked at his sad face with tears coming out his eyes. He placed his hand onto his face.

Goliath: Do not cry my friend. I know what it's like. Because I went through the same thing as you.

Ash: Really? You have? When did it happen? A 1000 yrs ago?

Goliath: That is for another time. Right now let us celebrate. And one more thing. Do this for your mother even if she's not here. But she will always be in your heart, no matter where she is.

Ash: I guess you're right. But this isn't the first time I've done a holiday without her.

Goliath: Have you?

Ash nodded

Goliath: I see. But I know that your mother wouldn't want to look at you like this. She would want you to be happy no matter how hard this. But I promise you we will send you home.

Ash felt the joy within his heart knowing that he may one day be reunited with his mother. As they got up Ash hugged Goliath with a smile as he cries happily.

Goliath was shocked at first from this but smiled as he hugged back as he smiled too. But he had a warm feeling in his heart, like seeing Ash to become the son he never had & the same for Ash with Goliath as the father. But only time will tell as their relationship grows closer than ever as well as becoming fond to each other. Until the very end.

They spoke one last thought in their heads to each other.

 _Thank you, Goliath. Ash voiced in his mind_

 _I will always stand by you, my friend. Goliath voiced as well._

Unknown to them, the others watch them hug as they smile knowing that those two will soon become Father & Son(not yet though).

Vertical Horizon:Echo

"[Chorus:]  
 **Echo, echo...**  
 **We come, we go-woah**  
 **No I don't want to be just another**  
 **Echo, echo...**  
 **Everywhere I go**  
 **There's something I really need**  
 **Everyone I know**  
 **Is someone I want to be**  
 **Even though**  
 **I don't really know me**  
 **I better pick it up**  
 **Before I let it slip away**  
 **I better stick it out**  
 **Before I take another day**  
 **Hand to mouth**  
 **And every single word I say fades out**  
 **[Chorus]**  
 **Can I open up your eyes?**  
 **Only when the clouds break?**  
 **Can I feel alive?**  
 **Even though the world shakes**  
 **Every night,**  
 **You're my quiet satellite**  
 **Can I hold you close?**  
 **Until we're out of focus**  
 **And everything I know**  
 **I don't even notice**  
 **When it all falls through**  
 **I'm here and I hear you**  
 **[Chorus]**  
 **Do you hear me?**  
 **Do you hear me?**  
 **Cause I need to, just to reach you**  
 **Can you hear me?**  
 **Come in clearly**  
 **Am I hollow?**  
 **Just an echo**  
 **[Chorus]"**

Everyone arrives at the Maza & Elisa's family greets them but were surprised to meet Ash for the first time. Elisa explains everything about him as Goliath shows them the phoenix gate from his pocket. They seem amazed about weren't to sure until ash says he's not from their world as he glowed his hands giving them proof. Ash even said this isn't his first holiday without his mother. The maza showed sad faces but change them with smiles as they told him that love is about growing closer but also about letting go. He wondered of it as it brought him the memories he had with his mother every time he sets off on a new journey. Knowing that she will always be there for him until the end of his journey.

 **A/N: Ash mention it isn't his first holiday without his mother because it was during his 5 year journey & it's credit belongs to Oathkeeper0317. I want to thank him for this. He is gifted writer. Also if you know his stories give him a thumbs up & help him gain new ideas for his unfinished stories. He could use all the help he can get.**


	9. Xanatos

A man with brown hair & beard (with a pony top behind his head) wearing a black uniform was walking through the halls as he enters the elevator with an assistant. The two reached up to the top of the castle & see the gargoyles, Elisa & the mysterious boy they haven't met yet. They walked up to the mysterious & introduced themselves. David Xanatos & Owen Burnett.

Xanatos: Ah. I see that our mysterious guest has awakened. I am David Xanatos & this is Owen Burnett. It's a pleasure to meet you young man. And what is your name? (Offers the boy a handshake)

Ash remembered Elisa's explanation story about the man who reawakened Goliath's clan( **again except** **Angela** ) since the beginning. But however he feels a lot of anger within him & does not like the man one bit. But not only that, he also held his fists as his hands begin to spark with electricity coming out his hands.

The others showed shocked expressions of what they just saw right before their eyes.

Elisa step down to ash telling him to calm down.

Elisa: It's ok Ash. He just wants a handshake.

He did as she told him & shook Xanatos hand.

Xanatos: I've been wanted to meet you as soon as you awaken young man. Aren't you delighted as well my boy? I can tell by the look of your face that you've heard of me from Goliath, Miss. Maza & the others haven't you?

Ash: Yeah I've heard about you. you were once their enemy.

Xanatos: Was. Now were all friends.

Still not liking him reminds Ash of Team Rocket & other reign villains, but he had calm down & took a deep breath after.

Owen: Perhaps you should give the boy an explanation more clearly Mr. Xanatos.

Xanatos: Very well then. I guess It's best to start from the beginning to the end. Don't you agree my boy?

Ash(glaring): Try me.

After an explanation that Xanatos was the one responsible for awaking Goliath & his clan (expect Angela) he also told ash of past crimes like turning his back on them & created a robotic army of gargoyles, & has become their greatest enemy since then. But he did consider a truce with them like saving the people from becoming stone by Demona & trying to cure people who transformed into gargoyles back to their normal selves. As well as saving his family & now redeem himself.

Xanatos: And there you have it my boy. Though i admit i have made many mistakes before in the past. But i learned better in the end & that's how we all became friends. Isn't that enough for you?

But that wasn't enough for ash

Ash: **You think that's good enough for me!?** I **'ve dealt with who were worse than you. I gave them a chance but they always trick my & friends whenever we helped them but they still tricked us no matter what! Here's my advice to you If you want to earn someone's trust, you have to prove them about it! So maybe for once prove yourself to them as a true ally, & friend! Instead of being a liar, traitor, & a selfish man!**

They were all shocked of ash's anger even for Goliath. He knew there was something wrong with ash but not just his anger but his mysterious electric powers. No one said anything until Xanatos gave him a surprised look.

Xanatos: I like him. I like him a lot.

Ash silently glares at Xanatos while breathing as he walks away leaving everyone speechless. They were about to after him but Goliath ordered them to let him take his time however he turned to his attention to Bronx as he gives the beast an order.

Goliath: Go watch him. He could use your approval.

The beast happily barked knowing that he'll spend more time with ash as he run throughout the hall to find him.

As soon as the beast left Xanatos gave Goliath a wondering look.

Xanatos: You know Goliath i can't help but notice that you seem to be very fond of the boy.

Goliath: I am just worried for him that's all. He was taken from those he loved & was brought here since. But he is right though.

Elisa: Yeah. You should've been a true friend & ally from the start Xanatos.

Brooklyn: She's got a point.

Broadway: I`m with them on this.

Lexington: You should listen to his advice more often Xanatos!

Hudson: Agreed.

Everyone were aggressive with Xanatos of what Ash said to him about earning someone's trust & alliance. Angela on the other hand was worried about Ash more than them.

Angela: I sure hope he's all right. But what was wrong with his hands? And how did you do that? Just what is he?

Goliath: Give him time Angela. I don't want make this harder for him than it already.

Xanatos gave Goliath a wicked smile after seeing his caring side for Ash.

Xanatos: You really do seem to care about the boy after all Goliath. You might one day see him as the son you never had before.

Goliath: What? No i've just know him for a few months and-

Xanatos: Don't try to pretend you don't know Goliath. But maybe you'll understand one day. Besides he could use a father figure like you.

Goliath: Maybe so. But first i must know everything of him. Of who or what he is because of that power we saw from his hands.

Owen: On the contrary Goliath. There is something that we have discovered on the boy during his slumber. And it isn't human.

Goliath: What? You mean there's more than the just the electric hands within him?

Owen: Yes by all means necessary. However i think it's best to do this with the boy. When he's ready of course

Xanatos: But that is for another time. Anyways Goliath. I know that you want help the boy from something that isn't just his anger. He might see you as the father he never had. He needs you & you need him. Did you ever notice a warm feeling in your heart telling that you two are becoming closer than ever?

Goliath: Yes.

Xanatos: That's what i'd like to hear. And deep down i know that you want to help & protect him as well. Don't you?

Goliath: I do. **Thoughts** ( _Don't worry my friend. I will help you anyway i can.)_ Starts to go to the tower

But before Goliath could check on Ash. Xanatos spoke of one last conversation to him.

Xanatos: Oh & Goliath?

Goliath: What now Xanatos?

Xanatos(smiling): You'll one day thank me for this. I know it.

Goliath: We'll see about that Xanatos. But maybe i will someday. **Thoughts** ( _And you maybe right. He might be the son i never had. The more i look at him, the more i will do to watch over him & i will be there for him until the end.) _

_Castle Rooftop_

Ash sat down outside thinking of what he did. After learning of Xanato's crimes in the past & redeeming himself as their new ally & friend in the end still bothered him if he should trust him or not.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming to his direction as he prepares to attack. But instead it was just Bronx.

Ash: Oh hey Bronx did Goliath ask you to come check on me?

The beast nodded

Ash: Thanks buddy. I really appreciate. And You're always welcome to cheer up me anytime.

The beast tackles Ash to the ground & licks him as he laughs.

After their new friendship bond, Bronx cuddles himself to ash as he still feels the anger, fear & hate within him. But with the gargoyles & Elisa at his side he might be free one day. But he also feels sadden of how long will he be away from everyone he knows & loved if he ever sees them again soon.

But unknown to him Goliath has been watching him knowing that there's more to him than meets the eye.

Golaith (thoughts): _I will find a way of whatever's troubling of the anger & power you have my friend. And I will protect you from what's coming to you. No matter what._

 **Relient K  
Be my escape.**

I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so

 **You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption** **  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and** **  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here** **  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here** **  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.**

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving

 **But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

 **I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here** **  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here** **  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.**

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

 **I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here** **  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here** **  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging** **  
You to be my escape.**

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

 ** _A/N: If any notice the electric hands & ash's anger? They are own by mr Oathkeeper137. The credit is his & his alone & i inspire his stories because he is a gifted writer & a good man. I respect him for all his work. If you want make stories of your own with his stuff PM him & ask him & always give him credit. Because he's the one who made & he deserves credit for all he has been there through his life._**


	10. The trio pt 1

The trio were up for another their night adventures. But before they begin to fly out they see ash having a rough sleep as he moves his body as he begins to sweat. They noticed he's having a nightmare.

Brooklyn: Something's wrong with the kid.

Broadway: Should we try to wake him up?

Lexington: But like what? Shaking him? Trow water at him?

Before they could do something Brooklyn felt a hand in his arm.

Brooklyn: What the!?

As he was grabbed too hard & unable get off the hand Broadway & Lexington helped. But then they felt their heads dizzy as they enter Ash's mind. Through the inside of his subconscious, the trio see him talking with a woman they don't know of.

Broadway: Who's that?

Lexington: I don't know. But let's listen.

They watch as ash & the dream woman speak to each other.

 ** _Delia(Illusion) Why? Why did you leave?_**

 ** _Ash(dream): I'm here mom! I had to for an answer! But I'm here. Don't go! Don't go!_**

The trio were in shocked as they remembered Elisa's discovery of his aura & the image of his mother.

Broadway: That's his mother!? No way!

Lexington: Yeah. But what are we going to do? Tell him that she's not real?

Brooklyn: We'll just have to try our best to wake him up.

They approach to ash telling him it's not his mother & tried shaking him to wake up.

Broadway: Wake up ash! Please wake up!

Lexington: This isn't real buddy. It's not real!

Brooklyn: Snap out of it kid! You're having a nightmare!

As he hears the voices ash awakens from his dream while he breathes hardly. The trio were out as well as they approach to ash.

Brooklyn: You ok kid?

Ash: No. Just feeling very sick.

Broadway: Well about we get you something to drink to fell better.

Lexington: Yeah. Then you should take a deep breath then relax for a while then after that maybe you can come hang out with us. If that's ok with you.

Ash felt touched by Lexington's offer. This would bring back the memories of his three male companions (& brother figures) Brock, Cilan & Clemont. But this is his first time with them. But the more he spends time with them the more memories will come to him.

Ash: Sure. I'd like that guys & besides I'd like to see more of the city by air.

The four traveled around the city & even stop at a movie theater, going to the park, & telling stories of their first time in the city when they were sealed for a 1000 years & of how they got their names from city's as ash telling was them of the journeys he traveled & meeting new spices of pokemon. After the stories they started laughing together.

Ash: So wait Hudson was named after a river & you guys once wrecked a motorcycle to wall for the first time & never told Goliath about it?

Broadway: You can say that Ash. Besides if he did found out about it then we'd be in serious trouble.

Lexington: Yup. I wouldn't want to know how mad Goliath would be if we'd told him about it. It'd be a nightmare for us.

Brooklyn: It was for the best & all kid. But we manged it.

The kanto native couldn't help but smile of the memories of his past journeys in his life. As he begins to chuckle a little.

Ash: Wow after what you guys went sure does remind me of the things I went through.

Brooklyn: Really kid? The same thing like we went through?

Ash nodded

Broadway: That's really something ash. I mean hearing about your story & world filled with creatures called pokemon. I would like to see them one day.

Lexington: Me too! I'd like to study them & learn of their origins as well!

Ash couldn't but laugh & smile as he sees the trio as Brock, Cilan, & Clemont.

Ash: You know. You guys really remind me of my three friends I knew back in my world.

Brooklyn: What do you mean by that kid?

Broadway: Yeah. What's that got to do with us?

Lexington: Can you explain it better so that we'd understand?

Ash: All right. Brooklyn, you're like Brock because you always watch over those you care for. Broadway, you're just like Cilan who always endure flavors & food together for a new recipe. And Lexington you're almost like Clemont who has an inspiration in science & studying new life forms & new inventions as well. The more I look at you guys the more you remind of them.

The trio were surprised by ash's story of his three male companions. But they were wondering about ash's dream & remembered his scream the first time they met him & begin to ask him one suspicious question.

Brooklyn: Hey kid about that dream. What happened between you & your mother?

Broadway: Did something went wrong between you two?

Lexington: Yeah. What was the cause of it in the first place?

The kanto native showed a frown face as he turned away from the trio not wanting to answer.

Ash: I'd rather not talk about it.

The trio were shocked but they didn't want to bring this to hard or maybe he isn't ready to speak of it yet & decided to wait for the right moment. They thought of a way to make him happy again.

Brooklyn: Hey kid why don't we..

But before he could think of something they heard mechanical noises around the east route.

Lexington: What was that?

Broadway: I don't know but we'd better investigate!

Ash: I want to help! I've dealt with these incidents & I never run away from it at all! Let's go!

The trio were stunned of ash's courage & bravery as they grew fond of him more than ever. But they were also worried if something happened to him, Goliath would be very furious them. But now wasn't the time to think about as they head toward their new mission

 **A/N: This is a reference to CG07's Son of Aura of ash grabbed Aaron's wrist but doesn't enter his mind & also the credit belongs to him. Also if any of readers know the story then it's cool. If not then give a try you'll love it through the depths of your heart . Also the nightmare ash is having belongs to mr Oathkeeper0317. The credit belong to them & them alone.**


	11. The trio pt 2 (flashback)

As ash & the trio head toward the east section of the city they see a group of armored crock stealing artifacts from a museum right in front of their eyes. The trio know who the armored thugs are, but ash has no idea who they are until they explained to him. They are called the pack.

Ash: The pack? Who are they?

Brooklyn: Don't you remember kid? You once saw them on TV with us?

Ash thought through in his until it hit him.

 _Flashback_

 ** _Ash was looking at the sky thinking about his mother. While the trio were watching TV. Broadway noticed ash sitting alone next to the wall. He thought of an idea to cheer him up._**

 _Broadway: Hey Ash why don't you watch tv with us?_

 _Lexington: Yeah. You could use a break from uh whatever it is you're thinking of._

 _Ash: I guess you're right. I need to take my mind off._

 _He walks & sits next to them. The tv shows wanted posters of a group of people wearing gold armor called the pack._

 _One was a man-wolf with a white beard_

 _The other shows twins. One Male, & the Other Female with long brown hair._

 _Ash & the trio listen of what the news reporter is announcing._

 _Reporter: And there you have it. The pack are now up to their old schemes again. But what could it be the world wonders. Stay tuned_

 _The news ended with ash showing a curious look._

 _Ash: Who are the pack?_

 _Brooklyn: They were once a heroic group we once thought of until we found who they really were._

 _Broadway: Yeah & turns out Xanatos was the master mind behind them. He also married fox the leader of the pack._

 _Ash: Whoa! Really!? First he made them!? Then he married the leader as well!?_

 _Lexington: Yep. I used to believe in them like they were true heroes but then when we found who they really were i held a grudge on them ever since._

 _Ash: i'm sorry to hear lex. Really i do. Because i know what it's like to see others as heroes. But then their colors are always revealed in the end. Everything we see of others are nothing but lies._

 _Brooklyn: Actually kid that's not true at all. Because Goliath once told us that Dingo left to become a true hero. Which he did in the end._

 _Ash: Who's Dingo?_

 _Broadway: One of the pack's old members then he quit to set off to become a real hero._

 _Ash: Wow. Im really surprised of that. I guess there are others who truly want to be real heroes after all_

 _Lexington: Yeah but one thing for sure is that we shouldn't always believe of what the tv, radio, & rumors we hear are true at all._

 _Ash: I see._

 _End of flashback_

Ash: I remember now! Sorry for not remembering that.

Broadway: That's all right ash.

Lexington: But right now we follow & make a surprise for them.

Ash: Yeah!

The four followed the pack to abandoned train station as they hear their conversation.

Wolf: Do we even have the right ingredients for our master's plan?

Jackal: Yes you big buffoon! It's all in the list.

Hyena: How much more of this stuff do you have to collect for the big one?

Jackal: Not to long until we succeed.

Hearing everything the group is wondering they up to.

Ash: What is it that they're planning?

Suddenly wolf smelled as he heard ash's soft voice.

Wolf: We have intruders! Above us!

The pack begin shooting the top as the group dodged them & landed on the floor.

Wolf: If isn't our old friends the gargoyles! Long time no see monsters.

Jackal: They've brought a new friend here as well.

Hyena: I'd love to spend time with him.

Ash: I don't know what you guys are up to but this ends here! Now!

 **A/N: Done some changes because i read a wiki that Dingo left the pack & i haven't watched the rest of the second season for a while & cant remember since then. But if any of you do remember it more than me it's fine. It isn't what it use to be.**


	12. The trio pt 3 (corruption)

The battle between ash & the trio against the pack began as Brooklyn & Broadway fight Wolf Lexington battles Jackal & Ash with Hyena.

Brooklyn & Broadway circled around Wolf as he waits for the moment of their move on him.

Wolf: I've done some new things since our last encounter.

Brooklyn: Make your move wolf.

Wolf (smiling): I'm counting on it.

Broadway: Let's get this over with shall we?

They jumped in the air to tackle him but Wolf quickly punches one after the other. But they wouldn't give until Wolf is down as they quickly got up & charged at him.

Lexington is on top on Jackal's head while smacking him.

Jackal: Get off me you little reptile!

Lexington: Try to catch then slowpoke!

Jackal grabbed Lexington's arms & threw him to the ground jumps at him.

Ash was dodging Hyena's claw attack but then quickly grabs them.

Hyena: Not bad cutie. But can you avoid this!?

She was about to use hers legs to kick him but he teleported himself right before she could.

Hyena: What the!? How did he do that!? Where'd he go!?

The trio along with Wolf & Jackal turned their attention to her as they see no sign of Ash until she felt an elbow behind her back as she fell to the ground.

Ash: Looking for me?

He then notice a damage back that was electrocuted realizing she's a machine.

Ash: You're a robot.

Hyena: Don't look so surprised. My brother & I were once human before we turned machines.

Ash: But how?

Hyena: That'll be another time. But right now you should think about them.

Ash looked through her & saw trio being held Wolf & Jackal. Wolf strangling Brooklyn & Broadway & Jackal crushing Lexington on floor.

Ash: Guys!

Lowering his head ash unleashes his anger as his hair changed colors from black to blond & eye from brown to green.

His hands were also sparkling as he brought so much power within him.

The trio & pack were devastated as they watched him transform.

Ash: **Leave them alone!**

Brooklyn: The kid transformed! What is he?

Broadway: I don't know. but lets hope he won't lose it!

Lexington: I've got a feeling he already has.

Ash quickly teleported to Wolf & Jackal & punched them as let go of the trio.

He used his left hand to electrical Jackal as he stands down.

Wolf angrily charges at ash as he jumps in the air but ash does a spin kick to him as he lands on the ground.

Ash walks to wolf as he stomps his foot on Wolf. Wolf screams in pain & gets kicked too hard until he bumped to a wooden wall as Ash prepares for his ultimate attack. He lowers his hands together to his left as a blue light glows to wipe Wolf out.

 **Ka Me Ha Me** -

But before he could finish the trio tackled Ash telling him to stop.

Brooklyn: Kid that's enough!

Broadway: What you're doing is wrong! Look at yourself!

Lexington: This isn't you buddy! Fight it!

Hearing their voices Ash snaps of his rage & sees horror through his eyes. Terrified of this, he slowly falls to the ground as he realize his mistake with tears coming out of his eyes.

Ash: What have i done!? I didn't mean for any of this. I'm sorry.

Brooklyn: It's ok kid. It's ok.

They turned their heads to see the pack gone before their eys.

Broadway: The pack got away along the with artifacts.

Lexington: We'll worry about them later. Lets just get Ash to castle for recovery. Then we'll search for them.

They returned to the castle & explained everything to Goliath & the others about the pack along with Ash's mysterious powers as well as anger. Goliath was shocked to hear about it but was also angry as he scolded the trio of involving the boy into this but ash confessed that he volunteered to tag along as he faced many difficulty's in his world. The trio were surprised that he stood up for them. Goliath was surprised as well, but he understood as he, Elisa, Angela, & Hudson leave. The trio stayed with Ash as soon as he recovers.

Ash: I'm sorry for everything guys. I don't know what came over me.

Broadway: Don't feel bad Ash. It was just a misunderstanding that's all.

Brooklyn: Yeah kid & don't be afraid to tell us anything that bothers you. And besides. You're now one of us.

Lexington: You sure are. And that's what friends do for each other. And you said it yourself that if we're like your three male companions & if they never left your side then neither will we.

Ash: Thanks guys. Really. Hey um do guys want to hang out again & maybe try out the things you guys have built before like in the stories you told me about?

Lexington: Sure Ash! You're always welcome.

Brooklyn: Yeah kid anytime with you is great.

Broadway: We'll always have a great time with you little bud. No matter what.

Ash: Thanks. You guys are the best gargoyle friends a kid couldn't ask for.

He smiles at the trio & hugs them as they return the hug back.

 **A/N: The super saiyan transformtion, teleportation & Kamehameha (as well as the anger) belongs to Mr Oathkeeper0317. If you want to know how did ash get these powers, PM him & he'll tell you from his stories & you'll learn how did Ash obtain them in the first place. Credit belongs to Mr Oath. That is all.**


	13. Christmas Special

Christmas Eve a wonderful day where loved are gathered together before the arriving time of Christmas day. But one was having difficulties because he is not with his mother but it's not his first holiday without her at all. However he feels the warmth inside of his heart whenever he's around a woman & seven creatures whom he formed a bond with. He feels joy within him but he still has the terror as well. But now isn't the time of this. At least not now

Ash stood on top of the roof trying to clear his mind. As he sits down wondering what will become of him.

Ash: I've made many mistakes mom & im sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you when I see you again. That's a promise.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder… Elisa.

Elisa: You ok?

Ash nodded

Elisa: All right. But get ready we'll be leaving soon. You understand?

Ash: Yes ma'am.

After they get dressed they arrived at the Maza house with a ride from the gargoyles of course. There ash meets gargoyles from the stories he heard from. Then he meets Tom, Princess Katharine, King Arthur & more. Meeting old & new friends sure brings back memories to ash as they remind him of his friends & pokemon. It would be nice if they have all met just once, But they weren't when he thinks about it through.

Ash: If only all my friends, pokemon & mom were here. It would've been the best Christmas yet.

After the party ended ( **which also included gift exchange to everyone** ) the gargoyles return home but drop ash & Elisa back to her apartment but before they could leave Ash asked them if Bronx could stay for the night so that he wouldn't sleep alone & they didn't mind at all as the beast runs & tackles him as he gets lick. The gargoyles wished them a merry Christmas as they fly back to the castle. Elisa was preparing for bed but she sees ash not asleep as he shed tears while Bronx tries to cheer him up. She walked up to him & places her hand on his face.

Elisa: You miss your mother don't you?

Ash: Yeah.

Elisa: She wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to be happy no matter what. She'll always be with you. Also Goliath promised that we'd get you home. Do you understand that?

Ash: Yes.

Elisa: Good now get some sleep. Tomorrows a special day for us & your mother would want you to celebrate it to.

Ash: You're right. For mom.

As ash begins to yawn & sleep. Elisa something she never did before, She gave ash a goodnight kiss as she heads to bed. ash smiles.

Ash: Thank You.

(Christmas Night)

Next night everyone was gathering a feast wishing a merry Christmas & happy New Year to all their friends & family. While Ash stood happily he looked up into the sky before joining his gargoyle friends he thought about one thing thorough his heart to someone important to him.

Ash(thoughts): _Merry Christmas mom._

 **"Your Heart Will Lead You Home" By Kenny Logins**

Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds  
And humming little tunes

But somehow right before your eyes  
The sun light fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

Funny how a photograph can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind

They're trying to remind you  
That you're not the only one  
That no one is an island  
When all is said and done

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where your heart is  
So follow your heart know that you can't go wrong

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home

If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know

Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead where you belong  
I know your heart will lead you home


	14. Brother & Sister

**A/N: I know it's not Valentines Day but it's not a pairing chapter because I'm sick & tired of pairings & for once I just want a family – friendship story ok? Is that too hard to ask!? Also in this chapter & just in the trio this is about the sibling relationship between Ash & Angela( because she's goliath's daughter & he'll see ash as his son just not yet though) besides Angela has Broadway anyway. Hope this'll make you understand one day.**

Angela was preparing for a dance party she heard & wanted to go there but she needed a date. But Broadway is on patrol with Brooklyn & Lexington, her father is busy reading, Hudson (& Bronx) are watching Tv. , She would ask Elisa for help but she's on patrol with her partner Matt Blue. The only one left is Ash. He was sitting at the edge of the blocks thinking about. She approached to him as she placed her hand on to his shoulder.

Angela: Hello Ash I was wondering if you could escort me to the ball?

The kanto native smiled as he thought of nothing else.

Ash: Sure Angela. Besides i've got nothing to do anyway.

She hugged him with joy knowing that she'll spend time with her new brother figure & getting the chance to know him more. Since she like the trio hardly spent time with him a year ago. But this is her moment at last for what awaits her.

Angela: Thank you Ash! Thank you so much!

Ash: Anytime Angela.

They both changed & went to the ball.

Angela was wearing a brown sleeve as well as a white- pinkish necklace with rings on her wrist.

Ash was wearing a black vest & pants. He also combs his hair as he washed it.

They traveled to ball as they talked to each other as Ash speaks about his female companions of the times he had argued moments with except for serena & Bonnie through. He also told Angela that they were like sisters to him but also told her of their love for fashion, romance, shopping malls & other girls stuff. But they were very difficult as well like get themselves( _ **expect**_ ** _Serena_** ) into trouble like seeing a cute or random pokemon that attacks them because of their recklessness of holding it like hugging it or picking up to look at more or even not noticing it's presence then get attacked. It was rough for Ash at first because they ( _ **again except Serena but Bonnie)**_ followed him because he got their bikes ( ** _expect Iris, Bonnie & _****_Serena_** ) shocked by pikachu (I _ **ris & Bonnie were shocked by pikachu because they didn't had bikes at all**_) but they were still sisters to him no matter who buffoony they were ( **& still were** ) back then. After that they both laughed about how close he was with them throughout his life. But Angela still wanted to about what happend back when Ash was with the trio.

Angela: Ash. There's something i want to ask that Broadway & others spoke about. The dream about you & your mother. What really happened between you two?

Ash( **with a frown face** ): Like i said before. I`d rather not talk about.

Angela: I understand that. But you can't hide it forever. The more you hide it the more you'll still be haunted from it.

Shocked from her, Ash never thought of it but maybe speaking about wouldn't hurt at all. But he had to wait for another time. But now wasn't the time as he looked at Angela.

Ash: I guess you're right. I never even of thought, but maybe this isn't the time right now. I'd like to speak with all of you about it when the time is right.

Angela: I see. But i hope to hear your story between you & your mother someday.

Ash: You will soon. And Angela.

Angela: Yes Ash?

Ash: You starting to become the sister that i never had before in my life until now. Thank you.

Angela: Thank you Ash. I also felt the same thing about you as my brother .

Ash: Thanks sis. It means alot to me.

Angela: Same here. Brother.

They both hugged each other as their brother & sister bond had now begun.

 **GOD OF WONDERS LYRICS**  
 **ARTIST (BAND): THIRD DAY**

Lord of Heaven and Earth  
(Lord of all creation)  
Lord of Heaven and Earth

Lord of all creation  
of water earth and sky  
The heavens are your Tabernacle  
Glory to the Lord on high

[CHORUS:]  
 _God of wonders beyond our galaxy_  
 _You are Holy, Holy_  
 _The universe declares your Majesty_  
 _And you are holy holy_  
 _Lord of Heaven and Earth_  
 _Lord of Heaven and Earth_

Early in the morning  
I will celebrate the light  
When I stumble in the darkness  
I will call your name by night

[CHORUS:]  
 _God of wonders beyond our galaxy_  
 _You are Holy, Holy_  
 _The universe declares your Majesty_  
 _And you are holy holy_  
 _Lord of Heaven and Earth_  
 _Lord of Heaven and Earth_

Lord of heaven and earth  
Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Holy...holy...holy

[CHORUS:]  
 _God of wonders beyond our galaxy_  
 _You are Holy, Holy_  
 _The universe declares your Majesty_  
 _And you are holy holy_  
 _Lord of Heaven and Earth_  
 _Lord of Heaven and Earth_

 _Precious Lord reveal your heart to me..._  
 _Father holy.._  
 _[backround]...Lord god almighty..._  
 _The universe declares your majesty_  
 _You are holy, holy, holy, holy,_

Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth  
Hallelujah to the Lord of heaven and earth


	15. Sibling Bond (Valentines day)

**A/N: It's now Valentines Day but that doesn't mean there will be any pairings. It's more than just love in the air. It's about how close you are to someone who's like family to you like the last chapter between Ash & Angela. This is the second part of their sibling bond.**

After the ball, Ash & Angela continued with each other's conversation as they talk about each of their life before New York ( ** _Ash got himself transported_** **_in case you already knew that.)_** Angela tells Ash of her time in Avalon. Where she hatched  & formed many bonds with other gargoyles as her brothers & sisters. She told him of her first brother figure named Gabriel & how close she was with him as she is to Ash.

She even told him about her travel around the world with her father, Elisa, & Bronx when they first came to Avalon.

She also spooked about her relationship with Goliath as she calls him by his name instead of father until they met up with Elisa's mother in Africa which began their Father- Daughter relationship.

Ash was amazed of her story like the one with his female companions as she reminds him of them. But not like any of them at all. She has no interest in fashion, shopping, cute creatures, & not a squealer like them at all. Not just because she's a female gargoyle who doesn't share the same thing as them. No because she is humble, noble, kind, honest, sweet, serious, & has non girl-related expressions. And about how she was having a difficulty of getting to know her father until he opened himself as her own flesh & blood. As for Ash he thought about the same thing between himself & Goliath as he starting to see him as his own father. He smiled at knowing that it was the best story he had ever heard in his life.

However she also told Ash that one time she was once irritated by the Trio who were fighting for her affection ( ** _which made Ash laughed a lot as Angela gets annoyed about as he continues it_** ) But in the end they learned their lesson ( ** _as well as getting kissed by Angela & telling them about she has 15 rookery sisters in Avalon which might interest them of course_**). She even told him that she chose Broadway as her mate back then.

Ash was amazed that Angela went through a lot of things as well as standing up for those she cares for. Just like his female companions. He just wished if they were here. They would've shared a unique bond with her as he is.

His bond with her shows that more he spends with her, the more realistic their bond is between them.

As they looked into the sky Ash thought of one thing in his mind.

Ash: Angela. You've been the most caring & fierce gargoyle I have ever met in my life.

Angela: Thank you Ash. This really means a lot to me.

Ash: Don't mention Angela. ( **Starts laughing a bit** ) You know if only my female companions were here. You & them would've been real close together as us.

Angela: I'd loved that Ash & i would be delighted to meet your female friends brother.

Ash: I know you will sis. I know you someday

They both hugged each other to express their sibling moment until a voice got their attention… Broadway.

He was caring a few valentine gifts for Angela as he brought her roses, stuffed bear, chocolate, & a valentine card. ( ** _He also brought Jalapenos along the way. But it's not for her ok? I just wanted to do a funny moment in this ok?_** )

Broadway: Hey guys. Um am I interrupting?

Angela: No Broadway not at all. Come join us.

Ash: Yeah buddy we were just discussing each other with stories that's all.

Broadway: Thanks guys. Listen Angela I just wanted to make this up to you for not going to the ball because of my patrol.

Angela: That's all right Broadway. You did what you needed to do & besides I just wanted to spend time with Ash to get to know him more like you three did.

Broadway: Thanks I appreciate it. Oh by the way Ash I also brought some jalapenos for you to try. There're really great. Goliath had one once but when he did his mouth began to..

Before Broadway could finish his little warning Ash took a few bites & swallowed them. As he finished his face glowed red.

Broadway: Oh uh.

Angela: What's wrong Broadway? What were you trying tell him?

Broadway: I was trying to warn him that Goliath took one once but it was too hot for him as he yelled in pain. Now Ash is going to do the same.

Ash: Ah! Jalopen! (Echoing)

Ash begins to scream in pain as the scene goes off- screen as well when he begins to blow fire from his mouth.

 **A/N: There no pairings for ash in this chapter at all ok!? Anyway I know in the gargoyle world there is no burning flame coming out your mouth at all of whoever eats the jalapenos. Because that was only for fun ok? And it was a reference too as Goliath ate it but didn't spit fire at all. The burning flame that ash spite from his was actually was his fire element & it belongs to mr. Oathkeeper0317. If you want to know of how did ash get it? PM him & he'll lead you the answer. Anyways I hoped you'll understand of what each chapter you read might teach you something as you get to know it more. Hope to see you next time!**


	16. Invitation

**A/N: In the next chapter Hudson will lead role like the trio & Angela did their part with Ash & it's his turn anyway enjoy the third part of Ash's bond with the gargoyles as one the memories he'll never forget in his with them. Like the ones in his world. May this story bless your heart. Also Ash might show his Saiyan flight ability to Hudson because he can't carry two (Bronx) at the same time as they go off for tea to visit an old friend of Hudson's.**

 **Credit of Ash's Saiyan flight belongs to Mr. Oathkeeper0317. That is all.**

Through the view of city, around the old castle, Hudson was preparing to visit a dear friend of his. But before he could Ash was sitting in couch as he was having the same dream over and over again as if he might never sleep again until it is gone ( **as well as his anger** ).

Hudson looked worried as he remembers the incident with the pack that the trio told him & the others about. He then thought of an invitation would cheer ash up & not think of his problem as he towards walks to him & places his hand on his shoulder.

Hudson: Something troubling you lad?

Ash: I'm fine Hudson. Nothing's wrong.

Hudson: Are you sure? You don't seem like it.

Ash knew Hudson wasn't falling for it & couldn't hide it either. He took a deep breath & confessed.

Ash: Ok you got me. The truth is I'm having a hard time, because I miss my mom & for what happened with the pack. It's all a nightmare for me. I don't if i can continue to live with it. ( **Begins to sob a little** )

Hudson: Don't cry lad. I know how hard it is for you. It'll be all right. But would your mother want to see you like this? Is that what she'd want?

Ash realized what Goliath once said to him before ( **Thanksgiving Chapter)** & knew his mother wouldn't want this at all. But how will he managed to the end of his nightmare?

Ash: I guess you're right Hudson. My mother wouldn't want that & neither do I.

Hudson: Good . I am proud to you hear say that lad. Oh & speaking of tea, how would like to come with me to visit an old friend of mine. If it's all right with you lad?

Ash: Sure Hudson. I'd like that.

Hudson: Excellent lad. Oh & I don't think you're the only one interested in coming.

Ash: What do you mean by that Hudson?

Suddenly he felt a nudge behind him which turns out to be Bronx.

The beast barked happily at Ash as he knees down to pet the beast.

Ash: Hey boy. Are asking to come along too?

The beast nodded.

Hudson: Looks like he wants to spend a lot more time with you than ever lad.

Ash: I`m thinking the same thing Hudson. Lets go.

They arrived outside to prepare to take off. But Hudson suddenly realized that he can't carry two at the same time.

Hudson: Hold it lad. We forgot one thing.

Ash: What's that Hudson?

Hudson: I can't carry the both of you at once.

Ash: That's ok Hudson. I`ll fly with you.

Hudson: And how do you suppose you'll do that lad?

Ash (smiled): Watch this.

He jumps from the castle tower as Hudson & Bronx showed terrified expressions until Ash came back up floating.

Ash: See? Not only That I have powers & a transformation, but I can fly too. Come on!

Hudson ( **still terrified** ): All right lad. But you'll have to stay close to me. Because I know the way.

Ash: Don't worry Hudson I will.

As they set off to Robbin's house, Ash felt a warm feeling that Hudson & Bronx are starting to remind him of Professor Oak ( **as well as the other region professors** ) & his pokemon. Knowing that he'll gain a lot of knowledge & wisdom from Hudson will be like seeing Professor Oak the Gargoyle Scientist. Also for Bronx as pikachu & all his pokemon is like being together with them again. Ash feels a happy moment as he cries happily knowing that his loved ones are never away from him nor he is away from them at all. No matter where one is. They'll always be in one's heart no matter what. As they continue flying, Ash wondered of who is the friend to the brownish- skin gargoyle elder.

Ash: Hey Hudson. Who's the name of your friend?

Hudson: His name is Robbins lad.

 **A/N: As I said before the saiyan flight & other powers (even the transformation) Belongs to Mr. Oathkeeper0317. I want to thank you Mr. Oath for being an understanding man & caring friend. With all respect I salute this to you until the end. I also want to thank Aoi (** _author of Poke hearts: Chosen one's fate & destiny_ **) as well for taking up my idea for an upcoming what if story. I hope to see it after you watch the show after spring back. Because I made this story for you & mr. oath to teach you about bonding's (&** _no pairings at all for once_ **) family, love(again no parings), & friendship, that gives us freedom, guidance, hope, intelligence, & courage can help you overcome the errors you see in your path. My last salute is for the two of you (** _other authors_ **) to finish all your stories to the very end. Don't give I believe in you.**


	17. Jeffrey Robbins

As the elder, beast, & kanto boy arrived at a beach near a mansion they approached to a door & knock on to it. The door opens & reveals to be a dark tanned man with glasses & a cane with him. He greeted his welcome guests.

Hudson: Hello old friend.

Robbins: Ah. Hudson. I`m glad you came.

Bronx barked happily.

Ah. I see that you've brought Bronx with you.

The beast happily walked toward the blind man to rub his head for affection.

Ash smiled & chucked a bit.

The dark tanned man notice a unfamiliar voice of someone he has never seen before as he asks Hudson of the mysterious boy with him

Robbins: Hudson who is this young man with you?

Ash: Oh uh sorry sir um my names Ash. Ash Ketchum & Hudson invited me along.

Robbins: I see. Well come along my boy & join us for some supper.

Ash: Thank you Mr. Robbins. I'd be delighted.

Robbins: Please young man, call me Jeffrey & besides any friend of Hudson's is a friend of mine.

Ash: Ok Jeffrey. I`ll try to remember that .

Robbins: Oh i know you will. Now come our supper's not going to move by itself.

They entered the house & out of nowhere a brown German Shepard approached to Hudson as it licks his hand & barks happily at Bronx but when it spotted Ash it looks at him curiously as it approaches to him & sniffs his hand.

After it sniffed the kanto native's hand the brown dog placed it's paws on his shoulders as it begins to lick him before falling to the floor.

Ash(chuckling): Hey quit it! That tickles!

Robbins: My. I see that Gilly is showing alot of affection to your friend Hudson.

Hudson: First Bronx now Gilly. You seem to have a gift with creatures' lad.

Ash: Well I do have a way with animals in my world like showing my care for them & understanding their feelings. But sometimes it's not true when i screw it up with them

The two elders watched happily as they to see the kanto native of getting himself tackled & licked by the two animals as he gives them a joyful chuckle

But the native boy manged get himself off from the two animals as he begins to ruff them.

Ash: You two sure remind me of my pokemon every time i look at you. ( **Sighs** ) If only they were here you'd all be great friends.

The animals rubbed & licked Ash through his face as he laughs.

After the laugh Ash looked around at the bookshelf & wondered if the Mr. Robbins bought or made them.

Ash: Hey mr Robbi i mean Jeffrey have you boughten all these books in one store?

Robbins: Oh no my boy. I made them myself.

Ash: Whoa! Really!? All by yourself!?

Hudson: It's true lad. The same thing happened to me when i first learned about it. But he did told me that he bought some once as his modern success lad.

Robbins: Ok, ok. True to that.

Ash: That's so cool. Can i look into one please?

Robbins: Of course my boy, you're welcome to look into any of them.

Ash: Thank you sir.

The native boy looked into a fantasy book & opened it. But as he looked into it he sees nothing but dots with letters.

Ash: Um Jeffrey, what kind of writing is this?

Robbins: Why it's braille. It's how i can read & write. Well back when i had something to write about since then. Here's a printed version to make more sense to you my boy. ( **hands ash the printed book** )

Ash: I don't get it. Have you written braille & printed books all your life?

Robbins(chuckled): My dear boy. I learned how to braille when i was 40. Well almost 40. And i won't be afraid to learn a new way if im 80. But if you still don't understand what it all means i could teach you about it. If you're interested

Hudson: An excellent idea Robbins. The lad could learn more about reading better. What do you think lad?

Ash: I`d love that. It'd be something i could understand better. I would like to learn about reading. Besides i never did any learning of books in my world that much.

Hudson: That's the spirit lad. You sure remind me of myself when i first learned about books.

Ash: Did you really Hudson? But aren't you to old for that?

Robbins: My boy. Nobody's too old for learning if you figured it out of course. Besides you might think of a novel of your own someday.

Ash: Really? Wow I never even thought about that. But how do i that? How will these books help me through of what im learning?

Robbins: Young man. Hear me out as i am about to tell you of what the true meaning of Books really is. They are the written word between memory & oblivion. Without them as our anchors, we are a casted rift nether teaching or learning because they are windows of the past, mirrors of the present & prison's reflecting all possible futures. Books are lighthouses erected into the dark sea of time.

The kanto native was amazed by the dark tanned elder's speech. Maybe there's more to books than he'd realized. They might really guide him of what they really mean one day. Although He may yet learned of making his own book about how he became connected in the world of Gargoyles. The story of the bond between him & a group of creatures called gargoyles.

Ash: Wow Jeffrey i never even thought of that. I guess there's more to books than just reading them huh. And maybe you're right. i will one day write my own book when i return home someday. And I`m gonna call it **The journey through Life & Friendship** .

Hudson: **The journey though Life & Friendship** **?** Sounds very wonderful lad.

Robbins: indeed it is Hudson. Indeed it is.

(ending theme) Before the scene ends, Ash begins to read with Bronx & Gillie next to him. As Hudson & Robbins began their teaching lessons to him. But before they could, he had one last thing to say with a smile as he silently speaks within his heart

 _Thank you._

 **A/N: I want to give credit to Ms.** **Aoi.** **because she did two stories** ( _Aura Guardian of Becan & What if)_ **of Ash getting himself licked by two** **dogs** ( _well polar dog for that matter)_ ** & a pokemon friend of his like ****Naga, Zwei & Charzarid. So i got interested of doing one of my own Ash getting licked moments because she started this & she deserves the credit more than anyone. From me to you. It gave me some thought into this & i owe all to you & other authors _including Oathkeeper0317 for having me inspired to all your stories that made me think of my own story & i want to thank you all from bottoms of my heart. May Jesus Christ bless you all with heart of knowledge, wisdom, bonding, courage loyalty, trust & friendship. May your writing skills & creative mind be greater than ever. Do your best i believe in you! _**


	18. Learning

Ash had begin writing about books that his two elderly friends Hudson & Robbins are teaching him about. He still was learning of what books really are. He also wondered if they could help him understand better as the more he reads them.

He also had his own piece of paper to write down his own story when he returns to his home world some day.

But He had to think of the right words to be put in to make more sense until it is published someday. And yet he wondered of his tanned elder friend of the sunglasses he had in eyes.

Ash: Jeffrey If you don't mind if I asked. What was it like of having those sunglasses in your eyes?

Robbins: That my dear boy was something I had to accept during the Vietnam War & ever since then I became a rendered blind man.

Ash: Whoa. I had no idea you went through a rough time all your life.

Hudson: Aye lad. It was. I too went through the same thing but with my right eye.

Ash: Wow Hudson. I never knew that. Um Jeffrey what happened after the war in Vietnam?

Robbins: I went home & began writing novels all my life. You might never know what takes you in through life my boy.

Ash: But Jeffrey wasn't there something else for you besides books?

Robbins: There's nothing much out there for me my boy Besides I always endure life at home as well as the peace & quiet here.

Ash: Really? Now that you mention it I never knew what it like. No towns, cities, villages. Just the hills, mountains, the view of nature & the peace & quiet. I guess I still have long way to learn haven't I?

Robbins: My dear boy. You won't know until you try it first & see for yourself.

Hudson: He's right lad. You might want give a try someday when you feel it through you.

Ash: Feel what?

Robbins: The mind my dear boy. The mind itself will guide you & teach you more about the view of life.

Ash: Wow. Maybe I'll think about writing about two wise elders teaching a young man about the heart of life of bounding, teaching, learning & the true meaning of life. What do you guys think?

Hudson: That's an excellent chapter lad. A fine tale to read about someday.

Robbins: Yes. A chapter about life. That is a marvelous choice you've made my boy.

Ash: My chapter will be called **Path of life** **.** And thank you both for your teachings. I couldn't have thought of a chapter without you.

The two elders showed a warmth smile at the kanto native knowing that he may already learned something. As Ash goes back to his writing paper, Hudson had a thought in his mind that something Goliath & the kanto boy might do together.

Hudson (thoughts): _If only Goliath would've seen how much your story would amaze him as I am lad. He'd be so proud of you..as your mother_


	19. Easter special(& kidnapping)

**Ok readers i`ve return to redo the failed chapter I couldn't bring out. Anyway this is still the continuing chapter of the Hudson ( & Bronx). But if you know the Ash & Angela Valentine sibling story, then it's cool. As I said happy reading (& Easter even though it's over)**

Ash awakens from a unique nap as he stretches himself up. He felt so relaxed after a good sleep & yet he didn't had the same dream of his mother at all. What was the reason of it?

Ash: This is weird. I didn't see the dream. What's going on?

Suddenly he felt a growl in his tummy.

Ash: I guess a little breakfast wouldn't hurt a bit. But where do I find the kitchen?

Then out of nowhere a fresh smell came from downstairs that leads Ash to the source of the smell. He finds a wonderful kitchen & sees the tanned elder preparing breakfast as he greets the kanto native.

Robbins: Morning my boy. You slept well?

Ash: Sure did Jeffrey. But it felt strange somehow.

Robbins: What do mean by that my boy?

Ash: It's too hard to explain right now. But do you have ever had a bad dream that you couldn't escape from?

Robbins: No my dear boy. But I will admit that it was hard for me to accept it. But I managed it in the end.

Ash: Wow. Hey Jeffrey I was wondering did you ever knew that Hudson was a gargoyle all along when you two met?

Robbins: Yes my boy. I did.

Ash: How?

Robbins: His smell.

Ash: Really!? His smell!?

Robbins nodded.

The kanto native was speechless of what he learned for a while but then he showed a sad expression of someone dear to him... His mother

Robbins: Something wrong my boy?

Ash: Well it's just i, I was just thinking about someone who I've away from for so long. And that person is my mother. Ever since I got here by accident. I've had this dream of her from one of my past journey as well as this terrible anger in me as well.

Robbins: Oh my dear boy I am so sorry to hear that. But what I don't get is like how you came here by accident?

Ash: It's kinda hard to explain about that.

Robbins: Try me.

After a long explanation Robbins took an interesting expression

Robbins: What a unique story my boy. No wonder you miss your mother. And these dream guardians were the cause of your anger as well as the dream of your mother?

Ash:Yeah & I couldn't get her out of my mind since then.

Robbins thought of an idea to cheer him up as he knew what day it is.

Robbins: You know my boy. Maybe you should clear your mind out of your mother & get some fresh air to see the view & a little hunt out there.

Ash: I guess you're right. But what do you mean by hunt?

Robbins: For an Easter hunt my boy. Don't tell me you don't know anything about it?

Ash: I know what holidays are Jeffrey. I just never knew today's holiday.

Robbins: Well my boy I suggest you go out there & begin your hunt.

Ash: Well ok, but, it wouldn't be fun to hunt alone.

Robbins(chuckled): Who said anything about hunting alone?

The kanto native should a shocked expression.

Ash: What!? But there's nobody here but us!

Robbins: I wouldn't be to sure of that my boy.

Suddenly out of nowhere Ash feels a rub behind him.

It was Gillie.

Robbins: It seems that Gillie wants to tag along. And i`m sure she wants to spend more time with you during the hunt.

Ash: Of course you can girl. But i`d feel really bad that Bronx can't come. Since he's only around at night.

Robbins: Don't feel bad my boy. Besides You can still continue the hunt with him during the night as long you don't go too far. All right?

Ash: Yes sir.

Robbins: Good. Now go out & hunt. But don't go off too long all right? I don't want Hudson to be very furious with me if anything happened to you.

Ash: Don't worry Jeffrey i'll be careful. Besides Gillie will watch out for me. Won't you girl?

The brown dog barked happily at the kanto native as he chuckled.

Robbins: Then by all means. Have fun you two.

The kanto native & Brown shepherd head to the door & begin their Easter egg hunt. Unknown to them a shadowy small figure approaches behind Robbins for a surprise visit.

 _Outside_

Ash looks the amazing view as he looks at the tress, mountains, hills, rivers, & the clouds. He never thought how wonderful the view really is for him during his journeys. But for once in his life he felt relaxed as the wind blows through him.

Ash: Wow I never thought of how great this view is. Maybe i should lay off the pokemon battles, journeys, & probably friends as well to enjoy the peace & quiet more often. They were right. If only i had known this from the start. Ha. The wind feels so soft through me. I feel so relax to it. Are you feeling this too Gillie?

The Brown Shepherd barked fondly at him.

Ash: I'm glad you're enjoying it as i am. Hey you know what? Why don't we stick around here more to look at this view around us before we go back to our Easter hunt? Sound like a plan to you?

The Brown dog nodded.

Ash: Great! Come on!

 _Mid Evening_

After a great hunt, the boy & dog return to the house. But there was no sign of Robbins.

Ash was starting to get worried.

Ash (thoughts): _Where is he? This isn't like him of hiding from his friends. I hope you're ok Jeffrey._

Suddenly Gillie sniff as she growls to the book room.

Ash: What's wrong girl?

As the kanto native heads to the book rooms his were wide in horror.

Ash: NO!

The book room was messed. Books were everywhere on the floor. But Gillie continued sniffing until she found something on her owner's comfy chair. A written note. She barked to get Ash"s attention.

Ash: What did you find Girl?

He saw the written letter & opens it as he reads it.

 _If you want to save the old man. wait until April 1st. You better be prepared for the big surprise. I'll be waiting for you newcomer._

Ash held the letter in anger as he gritted his teeth knowing that a friend of his is in need.

 _Don't worry Jeffrey. We're coming for you. Im counting on it!_

 **A/N: The credit of the dream guardians, as well as the mentioning of Ash's illusion of his mother & anger including the journey in gravity rush belongs to Oathkeeper0317.**


	20. Search for a friend (April Fool special)

A week has passed since Robbins has disappeared. Ash has been putting too much blame on himself as he grittier his teeth in anger for not being back on time.

Ash: This is all my fault! I should've came back to him! Instead I took too long & got him captured. I`m so sorry Jeffrey.

A hand was placed on Ash's shoulder: Hudson.

Hudson: Don't be hard on yourself lad. You didn't know what happened. But we'll find him. Just keep trying. Do you understand?

Ash: You're right Hudson. Let's get going then.

Suddenly Bronx sensed something not too far as he barks.

Ash: What is it boy?

The beast pointed it's head to an old abandoned building right a bit close to them.

Hudson: I think he found our answer lad. Good work boy.

Bronx barked happily.

Ash: Come on! Let's go!

They fly to the old building as they approach the door to open it. The inside was so dark until they notice a bright light with a chair holding a tanned skin tied up.

The three were weld in shocked as they notice the man being held in a chair.

Ash: Jeffrey!

Robbins: Who's there?

Hudson: It's us old friend. We've come to your aid.

Robbins: Thank you. What would i do without you?

They untied their friend as they prepare to leave.

But Bronx notice something different as he growls.

Ash: What's wrong boy? Why are you growling?

Hudson: He probably senses danger around here lad.

Ash: But i don't see anyone here Hudson. There is something differently wrong here.

Robbins: Now my friends, there's nothing wrong here. Let's go now.

Ash then notice that the tanned elder is standing without his cane.

Ash: Hey Jeffrey, have you ever walked without your cane before?

Hudson: Yes Robbins. Where is your cane?

Robbins: I don't know what you're taking about. So let's go now.

Bronx circles around the impostor as he continues growling.

Ash: I'm guessing Bronx knows something we don't Hudson.

Hudson: Aye lad. There is something very odd around here.

Suddenly the impostor of Robbins began to shake.

Robbins(imposter): **No! No! Not again!**

As he continues screaming his body begins to change as well as his voice. The transformation reveals to be a small floating elf with long white & old fairly tale outfit. The elf happens to be the trickster Puck.

Puck: That's the second time my plan was foiled.

Ash remembers Goliath's story of the future of who he was set up to uptain the phoenix gate for his masters so he can stick around with humans more longer. However for Ash, he held his fists in anger as tackles the trickey.

Ash: **I've heard of you! Goliath told me you tried to take the phoenix gate from him! i'll give you once chance! Where is our friend?!**

Puke(chocked): He's not harm. I swear!

Ash: **Don't you lie to me!**

Hudson: No lad don't!

He was about to smack the elf's face until a voice was heard.

Voice: Enough young man!

The voice reveals to be Robbins

Hudson rushed towards him

Hudson: Are you all right my friend?

Robbins: I'm fine Hudson. This elf invited me here for a reason. Oh & speaking of him. Young man release him!

The kanto native did as the tanned elder told him.

Puke(breathing): Someone should teach this runt manners.

Ash held his hands to give the tricky elf a shock until Robbins step in.

Robbins: I said that's enough my boy! You're letting your anger get to you. Don't let it corrupt you. There's always a choice from within.

The pallet town boy realized of his mistake as he looks at his hands in shame.

Ash: I`m sorry i don't know what came over me. (tears come out of eyes) I`m so sorry.

Bronx walks towards his friend as he cuddles to the sadden boy. Hudson also came to him as he patted the boy's head.

Hudson: There there lad. Don't cry.

Robbins: He's right my boy. Your mother wouldn't want to see you cry at all. Is this what she would want from you?

Ash: No sir. She wouldn't.

Robbins: Good. Now let me apologize for having you worried. Oh by the way where's Gillie?

Ash: Shes at home. We promised her that we'd bring you back since then.

Robbins: Thank heavens.

Hudson: But your book shelf room is in a big mess Robbins.

Ash: Oh yeah. Sorry i forgot to tell you that Jeffrey.

Robbins: Don't worry my boy. I`ll have clean in a jiffy.

Ash: But wait. Why did you get yourself kidnapped in the first place Jeffrey?

Robbins: Well i guess it was something a gift to you from Puck on the first day of April my boy.

Ash: Really all this for a joke!?

Robbins: Yes my boy. With this.

The tanned elder gives Ash a present with his name on it.

Puck: Go ahead. Open it.

The kanto native begins to unwrapped the present which reveals a pop out pie to his face.

Puck: April Fools. (Laughs)

Hudson:(Gasp)

Robbins: God lord!

Bronx yelped

Ash wiped out the cream from his face as he lowers his face.

Everyone waited for him to raise his head.

He then brought his head up with a smile.

Ash: You got me real good, & you know what i feel better already. Thanks Puck.

Puck: Now he finally shows his manners. Oh & you're welcome.

Ash:(chuckles) Ok guys. Let's go home.

Just then Ash thought of an idea to get a little payback

Oh wait Puck how about a handshake for that joke of your huh?

Puck(curious): All right runt. I guess one little handshake wouldn't hurt a bit.

Just as they shake their hands Ash gave the trickery elf a zap shocked from his hand to show him a taste of his own medicine.

Ash: April Fools. Now we're even.

Puck: Not bad runt. Not bad.

The kanto native smiled as he & the others started laughing together as they head home. As for Ash, he starts to look into the sky as the sun rises for a new challenge awaits him.

 **A/N: I want to apologize for not adding credit to Mr Oathkeeper0317. The anger & thunder power belongs to him. I was to busy of getting it done. I hope this'll make it up to you as well mr. Oath. **


	21. A bonding lesson we'll remember

**A/N: Hey readers I just want to apologize for not adding a new chapter because my dad was using the computer but then it got a virus & had to remove everything & yet I didn't save the files. Boy was I an idiot. I hope this will make it up to you. Thanks from me to you**

Ash was writing his book that his dark elder friend Jeffrey Robbins taught him about. But then he stopped for a reason. Knowing that something is bothering him.

Ash: What is wrong with me? I feel so empty. ( **holds his fist too tight)**

Suddenly he felt a hand on him. It was Goliath who had a worried look on him.

Goliath: Are you all right? Hudson told me of what happened that you went out of control when you almost attacked puck for keeping Robbins hostage. all true?

Ash gave a sadden & disappointed expression as he nodded.

Goliath: I see. I know what it is like my friend. I too had a hard time but thanks to Elisa & the others I manged it until the end.

Ash showed a surprised expression after hearing Goliath's story.

Ash: Really?

Goliath nodded.

Ash: Wow. I never knew how hard it was for you. Though in the end you manged it. But it was too hard for you back then?

Goliath: Yes my friend. It was.

Ash: Is that way you're here to check on me?

Goliath: Yes. But not only that Hudson also told me of how you gain the ability to fly. Is that also true?

Ash nodded

Goliath: I am very shocked of this. But yet surprised. Owen once told me that he & Xanatos have discovered your powers during your slumber. But yet he thought of it would be best to discuss it with you when you're ready.

Ash: ( **sighs** ) I guess i can't keep all my secrets hidden huh?

Goliath: All your secrets? You than there's more?

Ash: Yeah. But i think it's best to discuss it with the others. If that's ok with you Goliath?

Goliath: If it is for the best then yes, we shall wait for it another time then.

Ash: Thank you Goliath.

The kanto native turned back to his book to write more chapters as Goliath notices it.

Goliath: What are writing?

Ash: A book that Hudson & Jeffrey taught me to write about. It is a story about a young man who formed a family bonding relationship between him a & clan of creatures called Gargoyles. The name of is called **The journey through Life & friendship.**

Goliath: **Journey through Life & Friendship?** That is an interesting story.

Ash: Sure is. Named it myself. But for some reason i feel empty.

Goliath: Really? Is it because of what happened with puck?

Ash: I don't know. Maybe. Because i didn't even apologize to him back at the old building though. If only he was here then i could get to say sorry.

Echoing voice: Well here's your chance runt.

Out of nowhere the white haired elf poofed where the two stand.

Goliath: Puck!? How long were you listening!?

Puck: Relax. I`ve just heard the whole thing when the runt stopped writing on his book.

Ash: You could've called before coming out of nowhere you know!

Puck: What better way than ruin the surprise runt?

The kanto gave the tricky elf a frown & sighed.

Goliath: He is right you know puck. But there's no stop of showing you to knock first then enter.

Puck: I do sometimes knock before i enter i just i wanted to wait for the right moment for the runt to apologize to me first.

Ash( **frowning** ): Look Puck im really sorry for what happened ok? I guess my anger of hearing Goliath's story of the future that he dreamed of & you trying to take the phoenix gate from him for your own need of hanging with humans more because of these masters of yours. And for kidnapping Jeffrey for an April fools joke as well ok? Im sorry.

Puck: Well i guess one apology is fair enough anyway. I accept runt. Besides i`ve had worse stuff than this before all my life.

Ash: Thanks Puck.

Goliath: But why did you kidnapped Robbins in the first place then? I would like to know.

The trickery elf gave a frozen expression.

Puck: Well i can't tell you that.

Ash( **curious** ): Why not?

Puck: It's a secret ok? I just can't tell you & that's final.

Goliath shows a wondering expression as he raises an eyebrow.

Goliath: I will take it from here Ash. You just go back to your book & i will be back with you soon.

They both leave Ash with his book while they head to outside.

Goliath: What are you hiding Puck? I want to know.

Puck( **sigh** ): All right. All right. The truth is i got hired by this black coat guy to distract your friends while he was looking through the old man's books. Even if they were a bit braille.

Goliath: A black coated figure? What's his name?

Puck: Can't answer that. Because i don't know who he is either.

Goliath( **shocked** ): What!?

Puck: But don't worry i can tell you that he was searching for something from those books to make sure that this great master will not get the right ingredients to create this terrible weapon that he's making to turn New York into a fear zone. But that'll be for another time. Right now you should go back to enjoy your moment with the runt. Bye now.

The elf poofs away leaving Goliath confuse as he wondered what is really going on. But for now he decided to not think about it as he goes back to Ash while writing his book.

Ash: Well? How'd it go?

Goliath: Puck said it wasn't the right time. But we must wait until it has arrived.

Ash: i see. Hey Goliath i was wondering if you can help me with my book? Because i still have a long way to go with books. Have you've done books before?

Goliath: Yes my friend i have & don't worry i will help you with that as well as reading together.

Ash: Thanks Goliath. I owe you one.

As the two begin their writing, they felt a strange feeling around each other as their ( **not yet** **father & son**) relationship grows greater as they become more closer to each other than ever.

Unknown to them Hudson has been watching them from behind as he smiled knowing that Ash & Goliath's releationship had begin as they continue writing together.

Hudson:( **thoughts** ): _I knew they had it in em. You've both made me proud. This shall be a memory we'll never forget. Well done you two_.

 _Robbins Mansion_

After a long clean up Jeffrey Robbins was sitting in his comfy chair relaxing after a rough day( **night)** of cleaning up his library with a little help from his friends of course. As He relaxes he wondered of the time his young friend Ash told him of being separated from his mother had him thinking of another story while holding his recorder.

Jeffrey: Well my dear boy you just gave me another thought of my next book. And this one's for you.

 _The path of being away from those you love are never gone, they are still within our our hearts. But we mustn't let our anger, hate, fear, jealousy, greed, rage & wrath get to us. They make us our darkest enemy. But there's always a way to face them. With the help from others of noble hearts, who gives us courage, hope, love, friendship, knowledge, wisdom, guidance, teaching, learning, & freedom can help one's path to be face his demons as well as letting go to those you care for. But as i said before they will always be here in our hearts no matter how long we've been away from one another. We also must be prepared for the future as the darkness surrounds one's path as he sees the light approaching to him as he follows the voice of books as the heart of nature throughout the lighthouse of time. __As for the written word Family it is not always about those from our blood, it is also the meaning about those we see as our brothers, sisters, mothers & fathers who we see as our family. No matter where we're from, nor who & what we are, Family is the heart of those we stick very close to between other beings from different worlds till the very end of time. _

**Outside**

Standing in front of the mansion stood, Ash, Hudson & Bronx listing in of Robbin's speech after his rec-ordering as they smiled. (ending theme) Just before the scene concludes the as elder placed his hand on Ash's shoulder while smiling. While the kanto native also did the same on Bronx's head. As they smile at each other they turned their attention right back at the mansion as the scene ends.

 _Keep holding on- Avril Lavigne_

 **You're not alone**

 **Together we stand**  
 **I'll be by your side**  
 **You know I'll take your hand**  
 **When it gets cold**

 **And it feels like the end**  
 **There's no place to go**  
 **You know I won't give in**  
 **No, I won't give in**

 **Keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**  
 **Just stay strong**  
 **'Cause you know I'm here for you**  
 **I'm here for you**  
 **There's nothing you could say**  
 **Nothing you could do**  
 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
 **So keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**

 **So far away**  
 **I wish you were here**  
 **Before it's too late**  
 **This could all disappear**

 **Before the doors close**  
 **And it comes to an end**  
 **With you by my side, I will fight and defend**  
 **I'll fight and defend**  
 **Yeah, yeah**

 **Keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**  
 **Just stay strong**  
 **'Cause you know I'm here for you**  
 **I'm here for you**  
 **There's nothing you could say**  
 **Nothing you could do**  
 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
 **So keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**

 **Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**  
 **Nothing's gonna change**  
 **Nothing's gonna change destiny**  
 **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**  
 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **La da da da**  
 **La da da da**  
 **La da da da da da da da da**

 **Keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**  
 **Just stay strong**  
 **'Cause you know I'm here for you**  
 **I'm here for you**  
 **There's nothing you could say**  
 **Nothing you could do**  
 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
 **So keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**

 **Keep holding on**

 **Keep holding on**

 **There's nothing you could say**  
 **Nothing you could do**  
 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
 **So keep holding on**  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through**  
 **We'll make it through**

 **A/N: I am sorry for not getting it complete but it's done. Also the black coated figure who Puck mentioned is owned by Ms. Aoi (** _author of Poke hearts, the chosen ones fate & destiny) _**Thank you ms. Aoi. I owe you one & i promised i will write down every credit to you whenever i bring Xhas uo into the scene around the story. And again thank you. I know you'll get the chance to see Gargoyles again as you will bring a new story from within it** _( as well as adding it for the new poke hearts story. If you want to. Besides Ash could use a father figure like Goliath for example. But that's up to you though. But i`m still sticking with you to it till then.) **Take care & thank you for everything**_


	22. Boy's beast beast (& a wonderful memory)

**A/N: This is the last part of the Hudson & Bronx story, & now that Hudson's role is done, Bronx will now have his. As I said before in the summary Ash begins a friendship with Bronx. Anyways I hope this chapter will bring joy to all you readers because I always love to enjoy friendship stories show about bonding friendships. This will be the most heart warming chapter you'll ever see in your heart. Enjoy.**

 _Our lives- The calling_

 ** _Is there love tonight?_**

Ash: Come on boy catch!

 _ **Where everyone's dreaming of a better life.**_

The kanto native threw a ball in the air while his beast friend Bronx was running after.

Arf! Arf!

 _ **In this divided by fear? We've gotta believe that, there's a reason we're here.**_

The beast jumped through the air as he catches the ball in his mouth.

Ash: Good job boy! You did it!

 _ **Yeah there's a reason we're here no yeah.**_

He runs up to the beast as he pets it.

Ash: I'm so proud of you buddy!

 _ **Cuz these are the days worth**_ ** _liven_**

Bronx tackles Ash for affection as the beast licks him

 _ **These are years we're**_ ** _given and these are the moments these are the times, lets make the best out of our lives_**

Ash: ( **laughing** ): That tickles boy! All right! All right! You got me! Now my turn.

The kanto native tackles the beast as he rubs it's tummy

Ash: Had enough yet boy?

 _ **See the truth all around. Oh our fate can be broken.**_

Arf! Arf!

 _ **And our hands can be bound.**_

Ash: All right boy. We're even now. Is that all right?

The beast nodded as it preapres to give the kanto native a hug & another lick.

Ash: (laughing)

 ** _But open our hearts & fill up the emptiness. Withing nothing to stop us. Is it not worth the risk?_**

Ash: Go catch the stick boy.

Throws the stick in the air.

Arf! Bronx runs after the stick & grabs it in his mouth

 _ **No, Yeah!**_ _**Cuz**_ _**these are the days worth**_ ** _liven, these are the years we're given_**

Ash: You did good buddy.

 ** _These are the moments, these are the times, let's make the best out of our lives_**

Bronx runs back to Ash as he puts the stick down to the ground

Ash: Now here's my next trick for you boy. A Frisbee disc.

 _ **Even if hope was shattered, i know it wouldn't matter. Cuz these are the moments, These are the times**_

Ash throws the Frisbee disc through the air as it spins

Bronx jumps in as he catches it with his mouth.

 _ **Let's make the best out of our lives**_

Ash: Nice catch buddy!

Arf! Arf!

 _ **We can't go on. Thinking it's wrong to speak our minds. I`ve gotta let out what's inside.**_

Ash: Ha! Ha! Ha! You never seem to surprise me boy. You've really got it in you!

Arf Arf

 _ **Is it love tonight? When everyone's dreaming. Can't we get it right?**_

Bronx charges over to Ash as he tackles him to the ground as he licks him

Ash: (Chuckling)

 _ **Yeah well can we get it? Cause these these are the days worth living. These are the years we're given**_

Ash: You're the best gargoyle beast i've ever meet Bronx. As well as my new best friend buddy.

Arf! Arf!

 _ **And these are the moments these are the times. Lets make the best out of our lives.**_

Ash: Come here so i can rub you til the finish!

Arf! Arf!

The kanto native starts to rub the beast's tummy as it chuckles

 _ **Even if hope was shattered i know it wouldn't matter cause these are the moments. These are the times let's make the best out of our lives**_

Ash: Had enough yet?

Bronx shook his head as he wants it to continue.

Ash: All right! You asked for it! Bring it on!

 ** _Yeah, Oh yeah let's make the best out of our lives(2x)_**

Ash: Ok Bronx, i think that's enough for now. (sighs) Man i`m beat.

After the fun the two watched at the sky as they enjoy their boy's best friend moment.

Ash: You know Bronx, this reminds me of Pikachu & all my pokemon of who close I was with them as I am with you.

The beast gave the kanto native a confused expression.

Ash: What i'm saying is that you remind me of them boy. That's all.

The beast smiled as he rubes on Ash

Ash: If only they were here you'd all be best of friends like us boy.

Arf! Arf!

Ash: I know you'd like that to & so would they.

Bronx lays down on The kanto native as he places his hand on the beast while rubbing softly.

Ash: Thank you boy. For the best time i`ve ever had with you. You're the best.

Bronx started yawing as he falls asleep. Leaving Ash smiling knowing that this will be a memory he'll never forget in his heart. Before calling in for the night Ash had one last thought to say to Bronx of their warm bonding friendship as he leans towards the beast's head through a whisper in it's ear.

I love you buddy.

 _ **Some time later**_

Ash looks into the sky after he & Bronx were pick up by Goliath & the others at the park & yet he was thinking of how all of his pokemon were doing during his absence. He would wonder if the clan could come with him if he returns one day. But he was thinking of something else that involved Bronx in this as his remarkable friendship with the beast grows greater than ever. As he looks up to sky he wondered of one thought in his mind.

 _Pokemon world_

In a world of unique creatures called pokemon. Through a town called Pallet town, a tower which happens to be the lab of Prof. Oak & outside in his back yard lived a pile of creatures napping at night time. However one yellow creature wakens for a strange felling. The yellow creatures name is Pikachu & Ash's very first pokemon as well as his best friend awakens from his nap knowing that he heard something in his head.

Pikachu: Pi?

 ** _I miss you & the other pokemon Pikachu._**

The mouse pokemon's eyes were widen as he heard his beloved trainer's voice.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!?

 **If only you were all here you'd all make great friends with Bronx as i have.**

Confused of it Pikachu didn't understand who was Ash taking about but maybe someday he will when he meets the beast himself

 **But remember this i will always be with you. All of you. No matter where i am & where i go i am forever in your heart as you are in mine.**

Pikachu: Chu.

 **We will see each other again soon. Until the end.**

Pikachu could no longer hear his beloved friend but he smiled knowing that Ash will be in his & other the pokemon's heart knowing that they'll be united again. As well as meeting Bronx & becoming friends with him too one day.

Pikachu( **smiling while crying** ): Pika Pi.


	23. (Demona)

**A/N: This is the second part of the Mother's day special & yes I know the holiday is over but i`m still doing it. This time Demona makes an appearance in this. . Also Xhas will make an appearance as well but not will reveal himself at all but he speak like the Arkham Knight. If you've seen the game then it's cool. Anyways the credit belongs to Ms. Aoi the author of pokehearts: The chosen one's fate & destiny because she is the one who created & I also asked her permission & she said yes for it. Again credit goes to her. **

2 months ago

In a lab lives a female gargoyle named Demona preparing her ultimate fear weapon as her servants the pack brought the artifacts that she needed to complete the process however she was interrupted by a mysterious black coated figure.

Demona: Who are you?

Black coated figure: Doesn't matter who I am. Im only here for one reason.

Demona: What would that be?

Black coated figure: Do you know of a guy named Ash Ketchum?

Demona: Who is that?

Black coated figure: A new member of Goliath's clan. Here's what he looks like.

 _Shows her a picture._

Demona: But he's.. he's just a boy.

Black coated figure: Oh there's more to him than that. He's not exactly human.

Demona: What do you mean by that?

Black coated figure: You'll know when you see him. But what i can tell you is that he has a tail around him.

Demona: A tail? What does it have to do with him not being human?

Black coated figure: Simple. When the moon if full he'll transform into a ferocious ape. Or better yet you can try some of your spells & turn him into one. If you don't believe me then see this.

 _The black hooded man showed red haired gargoyle a vision to the past as he held his hand to show her of Ash's previous encounters of his powers, journeys,transformations, & secrets until she had seen enough._

Demona: So with this boy's power. I`ll be able to use it to make my weapon more powerful than ever. And maybe myself as well.

Black coated figure: I wouldn't count on it.

Demona: What?

Black coated figure: He's very dangerous after all he did took down the pack & almost blasted wolf until those three amateurs stopped him from finishing it. He also has a ton of anger within him because of what these dream guardians did to him as they showed him his mother as his weakness.

Demona: I see. But i will find away to drain his power & make sure he'll suffer without them. But first i`d like to know something.

Black Coated Figure: What's that?

Demona: Is Goliath very fond of the boy like the rest including a human named Elisa Maza?

Black Coated Figure: You might say that. i may not know much of her. But she is fond of him all right.

Demona: i`d like to see that myself.

Black Coated Figure: In time but i'll tell you in a holiday called Mother's days where Ketchum will develop a motherly relationship with the Maza woman.

Demona: i would like to pay them a visit when i see the boy's transformation as an ape. Especially his other transformations & abilities you spoke of. Thank you for sharing this with me.(walks away)

Black Coated Figure: Don't worry Ash. I'm just doing you a favor because you'll one day learn that everything you hold is not always worth it. You'll one day thank me when you no longer have your powers. I won't let this foolish gargoyle bring any harm to this world including your bond with your new fond family. But knows not the time for us to meet. Until then.

 **A/N: All credit of Ash"s saiyan powers, anger, 5 yr journey & more belongs to Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas is owned by Aoi(** _Author of pokehearts the chosen one's fate & destiny)_


	24. letting go

**A/N: As promised here is the Ash/Elisa story in this chapter. Ash will see Elisa as his mother figure as she will remind him of his real mother. Elisa's mother will do a big role in this as well. Oh before I do that there are some things owned by Oathkeeper0317 & CG07.**

 **Happy reading**

In the bright morning in Elisa's apartment, Ash continues struggling as he sees the same dream of his mother.

Inside the he sees her with the same expression as she continues the same words from before in his journey during gravity rush from the dream guardians. While struggling in his sleep Elisa sees him sweating as he moves his head too fast. She rushes to get the thermometer to check on Ash's fever but before she could her wrist was grabbed by Ash as he held it on too hard & was unable to let go.

Elisa: What the!? Ugh! Let go Ash! Let go! I`'m trying to help you!

But Ash contines holding Elisa's wrist until a blue light from his arm appears as it surrounds her as she closes her eyes.

 _Ash's subconscious mind._

Elisa opens her eyes & sees a darken sky around her as she wonders if it's the fallen future of New York.

Elisa: This can't be New York but where are the buildings? Where is everyone.

As she looks around she spotted a kanto native & a woman that she recognize before from his aura.

Elisa(shocked): That must be his mother.

She listens in as they speak to each other

 **Delia(illusion): Why? Why did you leave?**

 **Ash(illusion): I had to mom for an answer! But it's all over & i`m home!**

Realizing that it is a dream not the ruination of New York. It was just a nightmare of Ash's dream.

Not wanting to see anymore of this Elisa runs ahead to Ash just before he sees her placing her hands on him

Elisa: Please wake up Ash! It's all in your head! That's not your mother! It's Not her!

 _Reality_

Waking up from the dream & letting go of Elisa's wrist. Ash heavenly breaths hardly as places his hand onto his chest.

Elisa looks into his terrified expression as she gently holds him to her arms.

Elisa: It's ok Ash. It was only a nightmare. But it's for over.

Ash: But for how long?

Seeing his sad expression Elisa thought of a way to cheer him up with something she had planed for.

Elisa: Hey Ash why don't you come with me & help find a gift for my mom? Wadda say?

The kanto native gave the police woman a smile knowing that she just wants to cheer him up again.

Ash: Sure. I'd like that. But for what?

Elisa(giggling): For Mother's day silly. Now get dress because we'll be leaving in a few minutes soon.

Ash: Yes mam.

 _Manhattan Mall_

The two traveled to the mall & searched for the right gift for Elisa's mom. But for Ash on the other hand he thought of getting something for Elisa as she reminds him of his mom. But the problem was that how would find the perfect gift for her to remember him if he ever would home someday.

But now wasn't the time to think about home, it was time to find the perfect gift for a special person named mom.

Approaching to them was a red haired man with a white coat covered by suit who is also Elisa's partner Matt Blue who was holding in evidence

Elisa: Matt! It's been a while.

Matt: Yes it has been Elisa. (looks at Ash) Say isn't that the kid you introduced back the Christmas party?

Elisa:Yeah. And his name is Ash by the way.

Matt: Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you Ash. (offers a handshake)

Ash: You too sir.

Matt: Please call me Matt. Any friend of Elisa's is a friend of mine.

Ash: Sure Matt. I'll try to remember that.

Elisa: What brings you here by the way Matt?

The red haired officer showed a serious expression on his face as he prepares his explanation.

Matt: Take a look of this letter I received from the past month.

Shows them the letter's hand written from a familler name that the two detectives know

Elisa: Demona!

The kanto native showed a shocked epression as he remember back when Goliath told him the stories about his so called mate as well as the mother of Angela. He took a foot back but didn't want to miss the letter as he leans closer.

While looking into the letter the hand written said

 _I've heard about your new friend as well as his powers & transformation. I've learned that he took down the pack & nearly wiped wolf out until those three fools took the him down to save wolf. I also have learned that he can transformed into a great ape creature when the full moon arrives but I prefer to see it myself tonight when I meet your newest member of Goliath's_ _clan as I prepare a special surprise for him. Oh & Elisa I've also learned that a black coated figure told me that you are as quite fond of the boy as Goliath. Let us hope that you will be grieving with anger as Goliath when you pray for the boy's loss._

 _Sincerely Demona_

After reading the letter the others couldn't speak until Elisa held the letter so hard with a little anger.

Elisa: Im not gonna let her set one foot on Ash if it's the last I do!

Matt: Whoa take it easy Elisa. You're making him scared. I mean look at him.

They looked at the kanto with worried looks as Elisa placed her hands onto his shoulders

Elisa: It's ok Ash. Im not gonna let her get to you. We'll protect you no matter what.

Ash: It's not just that when Demona wrote about a black coated figure mentioning that I have the transformation of an ape when the full moon rises is because I have a tail.

Shows them a long brown fur tail around his waist.

The police detectives were shocked of what they saw.

Ash: Im sorry, I never showed it to you or the clan. But now that this Demona is out to find me. She'll be able to use my power to cause great harm to anyone including you gu..

Suddenly hands were placed on his shoulders which was Elisa as she looks at him while she remains shocked.

Elisa: Ash I know what's it like. But remember what Goliath said in his story. Power isn't always worth it. Sometimes it's best let it go.

The kanto native looked at his hands wondering if it is worth letting go of what he held dearly. Only time will tell until his journey has ended.

Ash: i guess you're right. Hey Elisa can i go over to that section for a picture frame?

Elisa: Sure Ash. But what do you need it for?

Ash: It's a surprise.

Unknown to them. There was a group of three coated people who had been spying them. Showing their shadowy faces were Jackal, Hyena, & Wolf

Jackal: It seems they've got the letter.

Hyena: It be a waste to see a charming guy like him to be turn into an ape.

Wolf: Forget about that! I want payback for what that squirt did to me!

Jackal: Patience Wolf. We must have our patience. Untill then.

 _Night time_

In the house of Elisa's parents. Everyone arrived there to show their gratitude to while having a feast as they enjoy. All except Ash who was looking at the night sky thinking about his mother on this special day.

Ash:(sighs): If only you were here mom. It would've been the best for the both of us.

Suddenly He felt a touched on his shoulder. The touch was from Elisa's mother Diane who had a worried look on her face.

Diane: Are you all right young man?

Ash: Im fine. I was just thinking about someone that's all.

Diane: Who?

Elisa: His mother. That's who he's thinking about mom.

Diane: Is that true young man?

The kanto native nodded

Diane: Oh i see. But you mustn't let your departure of her give you a hard time. But i do understand of what it's like of being worried for someone.

Ash: You do?

Diane: Yes. When Elisa first disappeared when Tom came from Avalon to seek Goliath's help to defeat the Archmage.

Ash: I've heard of the Archmage. Goliath & Hudson told me the story of him. And wasn't Tom that knight we met at the Christmas party?

The maza mother nodded

Ash: Oh i see. But like i said before it wasn't the first time i departured from everyone i know & loved since 6 yrs ago.

Diane: I understand of that young man. But let me tell you something important. Love is about growing closer but it also means about letting go as well. If you listen in to what your heart tells you. Then you will know better.

The kanto native gave the maza mother a hug with a shocked expression.

Ash: Thank you. But um there's something i want to show Elisa something.

The police detective showed a curious expression of what kanto native is gonna show her.

Ash: Here's a gift to you.

Shows her the wrapper as he presents gis gift. Elisa softly removes the wraps which revels to be a picture frame along with a letter in it.

Elisa: Oh Ash. You got this for me?

Ash smiled as he nodded.

Read it

Elisa open the letter as she begins to read.

 _You've showed me a lot of courage & support as you remind me of my mother as i look at you more. You have her smile, joy, kindness, respect, & the heart & soul of a mother. Thank you for being __there for me. Mom_

After finishing the letter Elisa shed tears while she approaches to Ash & hugs as any mother would do to their child.

Thank you Ash. Thank you so much.

Goliath, the clan & the rest of the maza family smiled as some of shed tears in eyes.

Just then a voice was heard out of nowhere

That was the most beautiful scenario i`ve ever seen. Too bad it has to end so quickly.

The voce was Demona & behind her was the pack

Jackal: Hello again gargoyles.

Hyena: Hey there cutie.

Wolf: Looks like we got here in the nick of time!

The clan, Ash & the mazas showed shocked expressions as Goliath showed an angry look.

What do you want!?

The red haired gargoyle pointed her finger at Ash

Demona: I've come for him.

Elisa stood in front of the kanto native as she spreads her arms in a defense position.

I've read your letter about him! There's no way you're going to turn him into an ape!

Everyone showed confused looks as they don't know what she's talking about.

Demona: Very well. Then i'll start by shooting you instead.

Brings out her weapon to fire at Elisa until Ash spoke.

Stop! I'll show everyone what you mean from your letter.

The kanto native pulls his shirt a little as he shows everyone a long thin brown tail around his waist.

Goliath: What!?

Lexington: Whoa!

Broadway: No way!

Brooklyn: Kid's got a tail!?

Hudson: It's not possible!

Angela: Ash why didn't you tell us of this?

The kanto showed a disappointing expression

Demona: So it's true. What the black coated figure said was true!

Goliath: Black coated figure? Elisa what is she talking about?

Elisa: Long story. But right now we have to protect Ash!

Golaith: Very well.

Demona: Not only that i'm also going to use his power for my weapon!

Goliath showed an angry look as he says

So you're the master behind this ultimate weapon that Puck informed me about! I should've known! But you not take the boy's power as well!

Demona: So be it.

Aims at Elisa as she begins to shoot until Ash teleported himself in front Elisa as he fell to ground after getting shot by the dart.

Elisa: **Ash!**

Goliath **: No!**

Everyone showed horrified expressions after the kanto native got shot

Demona: Don't worry. He's fine...for now. But i`d stand back & leave if i were you with the full moon around.

They look at the sky seeing the moon half compete

Elisa: But the moons not full.

Demona(smiling): I know. But to him it is.

A growl was heard on Ash as his body turns brown & his eyes turning red as well as his face changing into an ape. His body begins to grow as he continues to change.

Jackal: My god!

Hyena: I don't believe my eyes

Wolf: Looks like the nightmare has just begun.

As everyone escaped the house a giant ape rises as it destroys the roof just as it began to roar

 **Loud roar**

 _To be continued_

 **A/N: All credit goes to Oathkeeper0317 like the 5 yr journey, saiyan tail,teleportation, the dream & more. The other credit like Xhas Belongs to Aoi(** _Author of Pokehearts)._ **The credit goes both of them. Oh & the hand grabbing thing when Ash is alseep goes to CG07. **


	25. A Mother's love

**A/N: Hello readers! I just want to apologize for having that note. Now it's time for some real action in this conclusion of the Ash/Elisa chapter when Elisa steps in to break Ash's ape transformation as she express her motherly love to him. This will also be a king Kong reference because this has happened in New York before in the 30s, 60s & peter Jackson's. But I don't know if there more than that. Anyways I hope this will lighten your heart between a family figure moment of Ash and Elisa. Enjoy!**

 **Almost forgot the credit of Ash's saiyan tail & ape transformation(** _even though that didn't happen)_ **goes to Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas will make a cameo in this. He is owned by Aoi(** _Author of Pokehearts: the chosen one's fate & destiny)_

As they watched in horror after the transformation of their new family the clan & maza all watched as the ape monster ponds his chest while roaring.

Approaching to them was Demona & the pack as they smile.

I hope you give the boy my gratitude for this Goliath. Said Demona

The leader of the clan angerly yells at her while glaring.

 **You will pay for what you've done to him!** An angry Goliath.

Then Elisa shouted next.

 **He's only a boy & I don't of who or what he is! He still family to me! She said**

Angela showed an angry expression while saying.

 **You've turned my new brother into a monster! You fiend!**

Demona was very hurt after what her own daughter called her. But she got over it a bit even though shes still hurt. She gave them a devious expression of how to save the kanto native & reverse the transformation.

If you really care so much for that boy! Then I will give this chance of how to save him. Cut the tail off then he will be brought back to normal

After the explanation Demona & the pack vanished with a bright light while blinding the clan as they cover their eyes. The light fades away seeing no sign of them or the ape creature leaving the clan worried.

What do we do Goliath!? Ash maybe in deep trouble if the military or air force might attack him!? Elisa cried in worry.

Don't worry Elisa. We will find a way to save him from this terrible threat he is in. Said Diane with a calm voice

Demona said that the tail could be our answer. If we cut off, the boy will be back to himself again once more. Said Goliath as he figured a way to save the kanto native.

But how do we find him Goliath? He could be anywhere at this moment. Said Broadway with a worried expression

Have you ever watched the king kong films before pal? He's that huge enough for us to see him that far. Plus the screaming for example. A surprised Brooklyn explanation-ed.

That's true but we're gonna need all the help we can get. A worried Lexington said

But with who? Angela wondered

With Elisa's brother, & of course.. Xanatos. Hudson confront

Then we have no choice. Elisa go to your brother & confront him to aid us. And I will go to Xanatos to see what he can do. Said Goliath as he ordered the maza detective to receive help.

Ok. But Dereks too far to reach from. Said Elisa

Then i'll take you to him. It'll be quicker. Said Broadway as he volunteered

Very well Broadway. Take Elisa. The rest of you find the boy & make sure nothing terrible happens to him understood? Said Goliath as he orders the clan

You can count on us Goliath. Said Brooklyn

We're on it! Said Lexington

Yes father. Said Angela

We'll make sure the lad will not be harmed. Said Hudson

Good. Now go. We have a member of our clan to save.

 _Xanatos Industries_

While preparing a gift for his wife, David Xanatos once former enemy of the Gargoyles who later become a ally once more was visited by his former employee Owen Burnett who was ruining to him with a shocked expression

What's the rush Owen? Xanatos asked

Sir! The news! There's something I suggest you must see for yourself!

The billionaire turned on the tv & made a shocked expression as he listens in to the news.

News: Giant Ape appearing out of nowhere

 **Reports say that a gigantic ape came unaware as it began destroying buildings, homes, military & police forces as well as wounding innocent people. We don't know how much damage this creature could do. But let's pray of whoever will stop it's wraith upon the city.**

 _End of report_

My I've seen a few King Kong films in my young age but this is unbelievable. But how in the world did an ape appeared in Manhattan?

Suddenly a voice was heard.

That is no ape Xanatos. It is the boy.

It was Goliath

Goliath! You just gave us a start. It'd would've been nice if you knock once in a while. Said Xanatos

I don't have time for this Xanatos. The creature you saw on the news isn't a monster. It is the boy Ash Ketchum himself as the creature. Goliath said as he revealed the truth to Xanatos

Hearing of what the purple gargoyle said to him Xanatos made a shocked but surprised expression after what he heard.

My. So the creature is actually the young boy you're very fond of Goliath? Xanatos asked

Yes. But I don't have time to explain about that. But I can tell you is that Demona is held responsible for this. Goliath explained

Really? It was her who did this to the boy? Hmm. I may think of a way to reverse the boy's ape form anyway I can. Owen prepare an antidote while I get my suit ready. Said Xanatos.

Yes sir. I shall prepare an antidote until then. And good luck to you both. Let us pray for the boy's safety of his life.

The employer walks away leaving the man & gargoyle to themselves.

Are you ready to find & take down king kong back to his normal state Goliath? Xanatos asked

But we don't know where he is after Demona blasted a flash grenade at us after she escaped. Goliath Said

Well that is where I come in. Remember when you brought the boy in while he was unconscious?

Yes.

I placed a tracker on his left ear just in case if he gets himself lost.

You really are something Xanatos. Said Goliath

Aren't I always? But no more chat. Time to find your missing kong.

Checks on his locator while it beeps a red dot appears on the screen.

Ah. There he is. He's heading for central park. If we follow the trail, we find the boy. Xanatos explains while looking at his tracker.

Very well then. But before we leave I must contact Elisa to let her know the location we are heading. Said Goliath

All right. While I get my suit you can contact Ms. Maza & tell her where the boy is. Xanatos said

The brunette billionaire began to leave while Goliath made contact to Elisa of the whereabouts of the missing kanto native ape.

 _Meanwhile with Elisa_

While searching in the train station with Broadway.

Elisa saw a tall human black panther along with a yellow cat- creature & one with orange fur filled with black stripes approaching to them.

The black panther was known Talon who's real name is Derek Maza the brother of Elisa.

Along were Maggie the cat & Claw.

Elisa rushed to her brother with a terrified look.

What's wrong Elisa? Talon asked

Have you heard the new!? She asked

Yes we heard about a giant gorilla attacking Manhattan! Said Maggie

But that's no gorilla. That's Ash who got turned into an ape! Broadway explained

Ash? Wasn't he that boy we met at the Christmas party? Talon wondered

Elisa nodded

You mean the ape monster is the boy you speaking of!? A shocked Maggie asked

Sure is. Broadway confess

Please. You've got to help us! His life is depending on us! Elisa shout with tears coming out of her eyes.

All right Elisa. But we don't know much of this boy you mentioned of? Talon said

You don't get it Derek! Because you haven't got to know him that much! He's part of our family! He may not be related to us but he's still family to me!

Elisa cried

Then Broadway stepped in as he decided to explain better while placing his hands on her shoulders

Um guys, uh what Elisa is trying to say that Ash is not from our world & is not completely human at all since he showed us a tail around his waist. But not only that he has secret powers as well. Broadway explained

The others showed confused expressions but not saying anything until a beep was heard from Broadway's communicator

 _Elisa, Broadway come in. This is Goliath. Are you there?_

Broadway picked up his communicator from his pocket to speak to Goliath.

We're here Goliath & we found Talon & the others. Where are you? Broadway asked

 _The boy is heading toward central park. Owen is preparing an antidote while Xanatos & I are heading there as we speak. Meet there us as fast as you can. Goliath out_

Now we know were Ash is at. We'll have a chance to save him. What do think Elisa? Elisa? Broadway said after seeing no sign of the detective.

Talon showed a shocked expression as he says

She's gone!

She must ran to central park for the boy. Said Maggie

She'll get herself killed if that creature gos out of control. Talon said with a worried expression

We'll let's get going already. Come on! Broadway shouted as he heads towards the entrance he & Elisa came through

 _Central Park_

Seeing no military or police units the ape monster was looking at the fine view as he looks at pond lake as it places it's mouth in the water while drinking it. Just then soft footsteps were heard as the ape monster turned around as it growls. The sound of footsteps was none other than...Elisa

Ash it's ok. It's me. Please listen to my voice. Please... She said while a tear came out of her eye as it hits the ground.

 _Tear drop_

Hearing the tear hitting on the floor the ape creature's eye were widen as it began to calm down while walking to her.

Soft growl

The creature slowly reached it's finger to Elisa while lifting her face up to look at it.

As it looks at her. The creature began to speak that shocked the heroine detective

Mo.. Mo.. Mom?

After listing to the words Elisa's eyes were widen in shocked but smiled as she held the finger.

Ash... It's good to have you back. Let's go back to the castle. If you know the way of course.

The ape creature nodded.

Good now let's go. Elisa said while she gets carried. As the ape creature walks away from the park.

 _Meanwhile_

Goliath & Xanatos arrived at the park a little late well too late as I recall of that. See no sign of the ape monster.

The creature's gone Xanatos! Where could it have gone to? Goliath asked

I think I have the answer. It's heading back to castle along with a yellow dot with it.

Who? Goliath asked

Before Xanatos spoke Broadway along with Talon, Maggie & Claw arrived.

Goliath! You haven't seen Elisa have you!? Broadway asked with a worried expression

Ah. So that explains the yellow dot I scan on my tracker. Said Xanatos

What!? What was she thinking!? Goliath angrily shouted

I don't know but we must find her before she gets herself killed! Said Talon

Perhaps she's trying to calm creature down & getting it to remember who she is. Said Maggie

Probably. But now we must get back to the castle before the boy does. Broadway contact the others & let them know the boy's location. Goliath said as he orders Broadway

Got it!

 _Meanwhile with Elisa_

Still being carried by the ape creature's hand Elisa remains calm while the creature climbs.

That's it Ash. That's it. Soon we'll have you back to normal soon I promise. After all you're part of my family. You maybe a saiyan even if you weren't before I still consider you family.

The creature made a soft growl.

Suddenly a helicopter with a navigation light approaches not to far from the building.

There it is! It's heading to Xanatos industrious. Shoot it down & make sure it doesn't get there!

 _But sir there's a woman in it's hand we can't fire while she's there!_

Then we have no choice wait until it gets there &-

Just before the pilot finished his command Xanatos approaches in front.

Don't fire! It is not a monster. It just wants it's freedom. Besides I can handle it from here.

Sorry sir but we've got orders to take it down!

Then you leave no choice but to shut you off. Said Xanatos as he deactivates the controls using his suits hacking program.

Hey what's going on!? What did you do!?

Giving you a safe landing. Said Xanatos as he take over the controls & send it down to one of the lower buildings then took down the helicopter's power.

 _Inside castle Wyvern_

While finishing the antidote Owen suddenly cheek in the security cameras as he sees the ape creature climbing. He also sees Elisa being carried with a shocked expression. Knowing that it's matter of time he contacted Xantos with his communicator

Mr Xanatos the antidote is nearly complete but I need more time. Said Owen

 **We're nearly at the top Owen. But make it quick the boy is nearly at the top! Hurry!**

I wll do as I can to get it done sir!

 **I know you will! After you've finished it aim for the back of his neck. Do you understand?**

Yes sir.

 **Good. Be ready for it. Xanatos out.**

 _Top of the castle_

As it made it to the top of the castle. The ape creature gently put Elisa to the floor as they look at each other.

Now that we're here. Let's wait for the others to arrive & figure a way to change you back to normal ok? Elisa spoke of to the creature

The ape monster nodded.

Just then Xanatos approaches to them with a surprised expression

My. This is just like King Kong in the empire state building. Except that we're at the castle & finishing touch of the antidote . He said

The creature's red eyes were widen in shock as it remembers the brunette billionaire from before as it begins to roar.

Elisa stood in front of Xanatos to confront the ape he is helping.

Ash no! He's here to help! He's got an antidote for you! To change you back! She explained

The ape stopped & listened of what she said. Just then Goliath & the others arrived in time as they stand in front of the two humans. Goliath began to spoke to the creature

It is us my friend! We've come to help you! He yelled

We're your friends buddy! Said Broadway

Remember its us kid! Remember us! Yelled Brooklyn

Liston to our voices pal! Listen to us! Lexington shout

Demona did this to you lad! But you mustn't let your anger get to you! Hudson shouted

Please stop this now Brother! We are your family! Please.. Cried Angela as a tear dropped to the ground.

 _Tear dropped sound_

Just like with Elisa. Angela's tear made the ape creature's wraith calm to it's heart. As it began to spoke like before.

Sis.. sis.. Sister?

Everyone ( _except Elisa_ ) were in shocked after hearing it's voice. The creature slowly reached it's fingers to them as they gently rubbed them.

Suddenly the creature's body began to shrink.

His body is changing Said Elisa.

Hmm. Looks like we don't need an antidote after all. Said Xanatos

Out of nowhere Owen appears with a dart gun as he aims for the neck quietly.

Xanatos spotted him with a shocked expression as he yells

No Owen! No!

But it was too late Burnett started to shoot as the dart quickly hits the back of the neck.

Roar

After the shoot the creature began to fall to the ground of the castle as it became dizzy.

Everyone were shocked after the shoot. But before they could say anything to Owen. The ape monster continues to change from Ape to boy.

Seeing him almost without any clothes the Elisa, Angela, & Maggie closed their eyes while Xanatos command Burnett to received some spare clothes.

I think the boy could use your jacket for a bit Ms. Maza. Xanatos Asked Elisa as she gave him her jacket.

But before he could put it on the unconscious kanto native. Xanatos & the male gargoyles saw a large scar on Ash's back.

Well. It looks like there's more to this boy than meets the eye. Huh Goliath? Xanatos asked as he wondered

Yes. But right now we must get the boy recovered now! No matter the cost. Said Goliath

Agreed.

Unknown to any of them the black coated figure stood on top as he watches silently before vanishing away

 _Next day_

Elisa & her family spend a lot of time waiting for either Xanatos or Owen to come out & give them the good news but nothing so far.

Diane looked at her daughter as she cries silently.

The rest of the family held her softly telling her the native boy is going to be all right.

Just then a door was open revealing to be both Xanatos & Owen as they have their heads lowered until they lift them reveling happy expressions to tell them the news.

The boy's resting well. You may now see him. Owen says while smiling

Oh & be sure to give him our best gratitude when you see him all right? Said Xanatos

The Mazas nodded as they enter the recovery room. Inside is where the kanto native remains unconscious. He was covered in bandages along with a nose wire in his nose.

As they see him the family circled him while Elisa placed her hand on to his left cheek while crying softly.

I'm sorry for the way it happend. But I promise i'm gonna make it right to you. Because you're part of my family. And i'll protect you no matter what. Sweetheart. She softly spoke

Suddenly soft moan was heard.

Ash was waking up as his eye slowly open.

Seeing him awake the Mazas showed happy but tearful expressions to see their new family member recovered.

Uhh. Where am I? What's going on? What happened to me? The unconscious native boy asked.

That young man is were you turned into the next King Kong. Then you wrecked havoc to Manhattan & then Ms. Maza manged to get you back to the castle while Owen was preparing an antidote for you. But then Goliath & the others manged to regain your thoughts to them like Ms. Maza. Just then their voices were enough to retain your state. Until Owen finished the antidote & shot you in the back of your neck. And you've been unconscious since then. The voice reveling to be Xanatos as he & Owen walked up to them.

What? Was all that Ash said

Easy Ash. Everyone did their best for you & we've done it. Elisa explained.

The kanto native smiled as he owes them his life.

Thank you.

Now get some rest now dear. You deserve it. Diane said.

When you recover, we shall hold a celebration for you. Said Peter Maza the father of Elisa

Yes & Derek pays his respects for you as I am. He also wants to get to know you more when he sees you. Said Beth Maza, Elisa's sister.

Ok everyone let's all give Ash enjoy his rest. But there's one last thing i need to do before we go. I'll meet with you ok? Elisa asked

The family, Xanatos, & Owen understood as they nod while leaving.

It was just the two. Mother/Son. As he remains sleeping Elisa silently cried in happiness as she prepares her gratitude to her new child figure.

The nightmares over. You're safe & thank you for the gift. I'll never forget it. Your mother would be as proud of you as I am. When you wake up you'll know better. I'll let the others know you're ok. Sleep tight now. Said Elisa

Before leaving she placed a kiss on the kanto native's forehead as she spoke one last time to him

I love you.

While watching the Mazas, Xanatos, & Owen shed a few tears as they smile. Diane wonder something in her thoughts as she asked her husband.

Does this mean we're grandparents now?

 _Pokemon world: Garden scene_

As she prepares another set on her gardening hobby Delia heard a voice that she hadn't heard for a long time.. her baby boy.

 **Hi mom. Been a long time. If only I was here with you. I would've made you the best mother's day gift yet. But I know realize my true gift... Having you in my heart as I am in yours. I love you with all of my soul. We'll be together again someday day. That's a promise I intend to keep. Also you'll love to meet my new mother figure Elisa Maza. She sure reminds me of you. Until we're together again till the very end. Goodbye.**

As his voice fades away, Delia shed tears as she smiles. Though when she heard about Elisa from Ash. She wondered if that Elisa is like her. Who knows maybe when they meet it'll make more sense someday. But for now she looked up into the sky whispering in her mind.

 **You've already made my heart much happier than ever darling. Maybe one day i'll meet this Elisa you spoke about. But for now I want to thank you for your greatest gift... Hearing your voice again once more. Good luck out there. I know you'll make me prouder than ever.**

I know it.

 _Whatever She's Got_

David Nail

She's a little complicated  
She'll make her mind up just to change it  
The kind of girl that keeps you waiting, waiting around  
She likes to get her toes done bright red  
She's always reapplyin' her lipstick  
The muddy riverbank she's the first in, and the last out  
She's got something I can't figure out  
That everybody's talkin' 'bout

She got the blue jeans painted on tight  
That everybody wants on a Saturday night  
She got the mood ring, she's never the same  
She's sun one minute then she's pouring down rain  
And she'll do whatever she wants  
And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop  
And I do but I don't want her to stop  
I want, I want, I want  
Whatever she's got  
I want whatever she's got

Tell your mind before you thought it  
What you thought your plan was park it  
To figure out where your heart is so twisted up  
Have you spendin' every weekend  
And every penny you've been keepin'  
Just to figure out what she's thinkin' when you're thinkin' it's love

Cause she got the blue jeans painted on tight  
That everybody wants on a Saturday night  
She got the mood ring, she's never the same  
She's sun one minute then she's pouring down rain  
And she'll do whatever she wants  
And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop  
And I do but I don't want her to stop  
I want, I want, I want  
Whatever she's got  
Yeah, I want whatever she's got

She's got me hangin' on the ledge  
On the edge of a kiss  
All I ever wanna do is this

She got the blue jeans painted on tight  
That everybody wants on a Saturday night  
She got the mood ring, she's never the same  
I want, I want, I want, I want, I want

She got the blue jeans painted on tight  
That everybody wants on a Saturday night  
She got the mood ring, she's never the same  
She's sun one minute then she's pouring down rain  
And she'll do whatever she wants  
And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop  
And I do but I don't want her to stop  
I want, I want, I want  
Whatever she's got  
I want whatever she's got

She's a little bit complicated  
That's alright  
Doesn't matter I'll keep on waiting  
For whatever she's got  
For whatever she's got

 **A/N: There! It is done! Longest chapter yet! Anyway all credit goes to Oathkeeper0317 & Aoi(** _Author of pokehearts: the chosen one's fate & destiny) _


	26. Birthday Special

**A/N: Readers today is Ash's birthday** ( _credit goes to Oathkeeper0317 & Aoi author of Poke hearts the chosen ones fate & destiny because I read their stories & they showed his birthday scenes in each story that gave me warmth in my heart. Now im gonna do the same. Anyway happy reading & let this story warm to your heart & the happiness for all readers. Enjoy)_ **Also this takes place after the mother's day chapter even though it wasn't made yet. But don't worry after this im going to the mother's day chapter. So please don't get confused about this ok? Thanks.**

Elisa: Come on guys! He'll be here any moment.

Broadway: Uh Elisa what are we doing again?

Brooklyn: Yeah what's this all about?

Lexington: I don't remember anything of setting out decorations around the castle.

Hudson: Is there something you're not telling us of this Elisa?

Angela: Yes you & father have very suspicious since then.

Goliath: Elisa I think it is the time to tell them.

All: Tell us what?

Elisa gave them a smile as she is about to reveal the secrect.

It's Ash's birthday!

The clan showed confused expressions.

Brooklyn: The kid's birthday?

Broadway: That explains the decorations.

Lexington: Oh that makes sense.

Hudson: Yes it does & im sure the lad will be thrilled.

Angela: But how do know it's Ash's birthday?

Elisa: Simple Goliath & I asked him about it one time.

Goliath: Here's how it happen.

 _Flashback_

 _Ash was sitting at the top of a stone edge of the castle with Bronx at his side with no memory of what happen on mother's day. As well as thinking of his mother._

 _Ash: I miss you mom. I wish you were here. It's been so long I just can't get you out of my mind after a long year. (sighs) I just don't know what to do now._

 _Suddenly his shoulder was touched as he turns around that Elisa was the one who placed her hand on him. Along side her was Goliath. They were both worried about Ash as they spoke to him._

 _Elisa: You ok?_

 _Ash: Im fine. I just wanted some air that's all._

 _Goliath: It's your mother isn't?_

 _The kanto native nodded_

 _Elisa: Hey don't try to be sad all time. You know your mother wouldn't want that. We know how this feels but we need to learn to let go someday. All right?_

 _Ash: I guess you're right. I have been thinking of my mom too much & I haven't even thought about anything else. Well maybe I have done things with the trio, Angela, Hudson, Bronx, & you two. Those are the things i`ve done other than missing my mom._

 _Elisa: That's what i`d like to hear Ash!_

 _The kanto native gave his mother- figure a smile._

 _Ash: You know Elisa you do remind me of my mom every time I look at you. You have her smile, joy, warm heart, & everything I see of her from you._

 _Elisa: Oh that's so sweet of you._

 _Goliath: Yes it is. But what is it that you are thinking of?_

 _Ash(frowning): Well Next week May 22nd is a special that my mom does for me when I was a baby. But now this is my 6_ _th_ _one without her._

 _Goliath: And what is that?_

 _Elisa: I think I know what he's means Goliath. Next week is his birthday._

 _Goliath(confused): What is that?_

 _Elisa: It's the the day to celebrate of the day they were born._

 _Goliath: I see. Is that what you were thinking of my friend?_

 _Ash: Yeah & im turning sixteen soon. But there's nothing worth celebrating with people you know & love._

 _The pallet town boy walks away while Bronx follows him leaving Goliath & Elisa sadden._

 _Goliath: A birthday without those you love is very sadden._

 _Elisa agreed but then she thought of an idea that came to her mind._

 _Elisa: That's it! We'll just have to do it ourselves._

 _Goliath: What are you saying Elisa?_

 _Elisa: We'll throw Ash the best birthday he'll ever have in his life. We just need to tell the others about without revealing it to them. We'll also get my family, the Avalons, Robbins, King Arthur, Griff, & everyone we know to come over & celebrate his birthday for him to be happy. But we need to get a ton of decorations & plan were we should have the party at._

 _Goliath_ _t_ _hought of his own idea until he found it._

 _How about the castle?_

 _Elisa: That's a great idea! But we'll need a distraction so that he won't know._

 _Goliath:Perhaps Bronx could keep an eye on him while we work on it._

 _Elisa: Excellent thought. But we need to call him first. Bronx could you come here for a moment?_

 _The beast rushes to the police detective as it awaits her answer._

 _Elisa: Listen May 22_ _nd_ _is Ash's birthday & we need you to keep him busy while we work on it ok?_

 _The beast nodded it's head as it's first duty._

 _Arf! Arf!_

 _Elisa: Good. But just encase to know when to bring him in is this._

 _She gives the beast a com collar with a red & green light on it._

 _Elisa: Now remember red is unready & green is bring him in when we're done with the decorations as soon as possible. You understand?_

 _The beast yet again nods_ _._

 _Elisa: Good. Now keep him busy._

 _Arf! Arf!_

 _Bronx understood his duty as he returns back to Ash._

 _Goliath(wondering): Well now that he's keeping the boy busy. What next?_

 _Elisa(smiling): We get to work._

 **End of Flashback**

Elisa: And that's how it happened.

Suddenly after Elisa's expliantion, the clan see a hand appearing to the door as a voice was heard.

Where are you taking me boy?

Elisa: Wait for it.

The kanto native searched for a switch & as he did a shout out was approach.

Everyone: Surprise!

Shocking the kanto native was not only the clan but were also others he met during his time at the Christmas party. A man with long brown hair & a beard with blue robe as well as a symbol of a dragon & a pair of armor. His name is King Arthur

The next man was wearing a full suit of armor as well but with a back helmet behind his head. The knight's name is Tom

Next to them was an elderly woman wearing red robes along with a blue robe. She is known Princess Katherine.

Then there were three gargoyles who were not scaly skin as Goliath & the others.

One was a green-skinned griffin with brown hair as well as a blue vest & a yellow hawk beak. He is known as Griff

The other was a lion like gargoyle with goldeshh hair as well as a blue vest covered in silver armor parts. The lion's name is Leo

The last was a female unicorn like gargoyle with long blond hair along with a pink robe as well as a horn on her forehead. Her name is Una

Along with the three London gargoyles were the Avalon gargoyles including Angela's first brother figure Gabriel.

Next were the Maza family( **including Maggie & Claw**)

Matt showed a smile while clapping

Robbins along with Gillie approaches a smile

Owen made a pleased expression as he smiled

Xanatos along with a woman with red hair who was carring a small baby in her arms greeted the kanto native.

 **Happy Birthday Ash!**

Ash showed a smile as he cries while feeling a touch on his shoulder...Goliath

Happy Birthday my friend.

The kanto still smiling while crying gave the purple skin gargoyle a tighter hug than ever.

Thank you.

The king Arthur along with Tom & Katherine walked toward to Ash as they greet him with presents.

Hello again young man. I know that we've meet during the Christmas celebration before. But now is the time to know you more. But first i`d like to present my gift to you. Your own weapon. Said King Arthur as he give Ash his gift.

The kanto checked his gift was shocked of what it was.. A sword. It was a ( **Excalibur look a like)** wing black cross guard as well. It was also double edge. There was also a symbol of a dragon on the hilt in the middle.

Thank you sir. Said Ash

Don't thank me yet son. You still have three gift left from us. King Arthur said

Tom & Katherine were next.

But before that a yellow beast with hair on it's head look at Ash while circling.

After it circled it began to lick him.

Ha! Ha! Hey that tickles! he yelled while laughing

It looks like Boudicca has grown found of you. Also it is a pledge of meeting you again once more lad & I can tell from deep down you were meant to be a warrior. Here is my gift to you lad. Said Tom as he gives his gift.

Ash open it up & made a surprise expression. A black leather and mage armor with blades on the arms, legs & shoulders along with a scab bard & cape on the back.

Now you can make sure that no one will notice who you are when you're in battle. All right?

Thank you for this Tom. I won't forget this. Said Ash with a happy expression

I know you will lad. I know you will.

Next was princess Katherine as she walks to Ash while placing her hands on his shoulders

My. It has been so long since we last met. Yet away from loved ones, driven with anger, hate, & Darkness inside of you. But you mustn't be corrupt to this for the rest of your life. Said Katherine

The kanto native showed a frown expression as he lowered his head

She lifts his chin with her fingers to look at again.

But I feel a warm soul within you as well as a bright light. I can tell that you have done so many great deeds through your time. You have a brave heart, you are a caring person, & a very handsome one too. Katherine said after feeling Ash's emotions

The kanto native blushed after of what she said the last part to him.

Here is my present to you dear. Said Katherine as she gives Ash her present.

He removed the wraper with one hand revealing it to be a black ocarina( **same appearance as the ocarina of time** )

Whoa. What is it? Ash asked

An Ocarina. It's a musical instrument. If you are ever troubled use it to calm yourself while playing. I`ll be able to teach you how to use it well. You'll be able to understand what they mean someday. Said Katherine.

Thank you your highness. For everything

The old princess gave the kanto native a kiss on the forehead

King Arthur walked toward Ash as he takes his sword out.

As I said before son. You still had three more gifts left. Now that you've received your last two. This is my final gift to you. But first kneel down. Said King Arthur

The kanto native did as he was told while lowering his head.

I Arthur Pendragon salute you Ash Ketchum as my newest knight of the round table & Griff's newest comrade. Arise & stand before your king! Said King Arthur after he finished tapping Ash's shoulders with his sword.

The kanto native got up as he bowed to the king.

Thank you your majesty. I will do my best as your new member of the knight of the round table. But I don't know nothing about being a knight at all. I should've mentioned it earlier but I didn't. I'm sorry. Ash confeesed

It is all right young man. Besides Goliath told me that. But I do look forward of teaching you how to fight like a knight. If that is all right with you of course. King Arthur confront

Are you kidding!? That'd be great! I will accept your training & I'll be the very best knight that one ever was! The kanto native said as he showed an excited expression

The ancient king couldn't help but smile as he was amazed of the pallet town boy's courage.

All right then. It is settled. Welcome to the round table Ash Ketchum.

After that A blond haired gargoyles came to him

I have heard so much about you from Angela. She is very quite fond of you. Said the blond haired who goes by the name of Gabriel

Yeah. I grew kinda fond of her myself. So i take it you're Gabriel right? Ash said while asking

Gabriel nodded

It'd be a pleasure for us to get to know each other more right? Ash said as he extend a handshake

Yes, my friend. I agree with you on that. Said Gabriel as he placed his hand on Ash's

The two shoke hands

Just then Griff & his London clan came next as they walked to the kanto native.

I have heard so much about you from Goliath. He said that you have tremendous powers, transformations & Especially that you are from another world. Is it all true? Griff asked

Ash nodded

I see. Also I'm sorry of what you've been through of being separated from those you loved my friend. Really I do know what's it like. Goliath also told me about it as well. Griff said

It's ok. It happened before & they got over it then. But I do sometimes think of them whenever I feel upset. Ash said about his departure

My friend. No matter how things change. They still stay the same through time. Griff encourages Ash

Thanks Griff. I appreciate it. The kanto native smiled

Good. But don't thank me yet as I give you my gift.

Griff hands his gift which reveals to shield( **reference to the hylian shield** _)_ with the symbol of a Griffin.

Just like King Arthur's gift, this shield will give you great protection whenever you use in battle. It is also the gift of my new friendship to you.

Thanks Griff. I'll remember this for the rest of my life.

The gargoyle griffon couldn't help but smile at his new friend.

Leo & Una were next.

My gift are these gauntlets. They will give great strength to you whenever you lift any heavy object that stands in your way. Said Leo as he gives Ash his gift. ( **The same Gauntlets that Link used in Ocarina of time** )

Thanks Leo. I'll try to my best with these gauntlets in one of my quests. Ash said as he smiles.

I know you will my friend. Leo said while smiling

Una presented her gift next: A bow with regular arrows ( **along with three elements: Fire, Ice, & Light**).

Be sure to use these special arrows very well in your battles & quest all right? Una explained

Don't worry I will. Said Ash as he looks at his bow

Oh & thank you for your gift.

You're welcome. Said Una

Then Robbins walked to the kanto native with a squared present.

Gillie rubbed her head at him for affection

Hey girl im glad to see you too. Ash said while patting

My it has been awhile my boy & i can tell that you've grown quite a bit. Robbins spoke while smiling

Thanks Jeffrey. It really has been. Not to mention that I have grown abit. The pallet town boy spoke

I'm glad to here that. Oh & here is my gift to you my dear boy. I know it'll help you learn better of what's ahead of you. He said

The kanto native opened his present revealing to be a book with a name in it: _The Path of letting go & setting toward the future_.

Goliath came over to my house & asked me to prepare a new book for you. I hope it'll help you through your time. Robbins said

Thank you Jeffrey & you too Goliath. This book will help me improved better than ever. I feel alot warmer than ever in my heart. Ash said while giving his thanks

I'm glad you are my boy. Im glad you are. And you're welcome.

The kanto native gave the dark elder tanned a hug as Robbins returns the hug back

Matt walk toward the kanto native with a smile.

Hey Ash, i know that we haven't got to know each other alot, so i thought i'd give you something as a token of my friendship to you.

He shows the kanto native a friendship id band bracelet with a written message in it.

 _My friend till the very end._

Ash gave the officer a handshake & a hug as he does the same.

The maza family were up next as they showed each smile.

Young man, we'd like to present our gift to you..as our new family member. Said Diane

Yes. Elisa & the gargoyles grew very fond of you, as we are. Said Peter

I am also delightful to have someone from another world to be apart of our whole family. And i Welcome you to it...Nephew Said Derek

Yeah. I'm really thrilled to be an aunt. Even though I'm too young to be one. But I still welcome you to our family. Said Beth

Elisa walked toward Ash as she places her hands on his shoulders while kneeling with one leg standing.

If only your mother was here, she would've seen of how much you've grown. She'd be as more proud of you as I am. Sweetheart. Said Elisa as she gives the kanto native a hug.

Xanatos, Owen, & the red haired woman carring the baby came next.

So this is the young man i've heard about. I also heard that you've turned into an ape. Is that true? Said the woman named Fox

Hearing of what she said everyone froze while Ash shaken. But Xanatos stepped in.

There is something i'd like to show you young man. Right after Owen shot you with the antidote... We cut off the tail. He explaned

Everyone should shocking expressions after of what they heard.

Owen showed a plastic bag with a brown tail in it.

I'm really sorry of what happened. But it was the only way for you to not transform again. Owen Explained

But not only that we did abit of recovery with a special healing lotion on that scar on your back young man. Xanatos continues for Owen

Shows a picture of the large scar that healed a little bit but not much.

The kanto native was shocked of he saw.

I am sorry young man. I thought it was for the best. Xanatos confess

No it's ok. After all there are somethings aren't worth to keep. It's best to let it all go. Ash said

But it's time I should confess myself of who I really am. I am a … Saiyan.

Nobody said a word until the kanto native sigh.

This is gonna take a long explanation. He said

 _Later_

And there you have it. Ash explained

Everyone stood quietly until Xanatos spoke

So let me get this straight young man. This Ordos was the cause of that scar as well as you turning into a full blooded saiyan including your other powers & transformations since then? Xanatos asked

The kanto native nodded

I see. But enough of that. Owen & I would like to present our gift to you young man. Spread out your right arm. Xanatos said

Ash showed his right arm.

They set wrist band communicator similar to the one in Arkham Knight.

This communicator will let contact us through a screen. All you have to do is press the button in the middle. Owen Explained

Wow. Im starting to like this thing already. Thank you both. For not only this but for saving my life. I guess I was wrong about you Xanatos. I'm sorry. Ash said

No need for apologizes young man. Because I now understand of what you said to me before & I'm intending to remember that for the rest of my life. And i thank you for that. Xantos said as he pledges a handshake from Ash

The kanto native gave the billionaire a handshake as he now accepts the man as his new ally & friend( also Owen as well)

Fox approaches next

I just want to apologize for what I said earlier. But to make it up to you is my gift of Training you. She said

Training? I'd be delighted of that mam. Ash said

Thank you. Oh it likes Alexander wants to get closer to you. She hands the baby to the kanto native as he holds it carefully while it plays on his hair.

Hey cut it out! That hurts! Ash said while getting his hair pulled.

The baby just laughed while continuing

Just then a box pooped out of nowhere in front of the kanto native's foot

Huh? Who's this from? Ash wondered

He gave the baby back to Fox while opening it as a pie splash through his face.

Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! A voice was heard

Poof

It was Puck the trickster

Surprise runt!

Puck!? Ash & Goliath shouted

What? I just wanted to surprise you runt. That's all. Said Puck

Besides we were told to get your present. Puck explained

We!? Said Ash

Just then another poof appears but with three woman. One with black hair, the other blond hair, & the last one with white hair. They are known as the weird sisters.

The black haired is Seline

The blond haired is Phoebe

And the white haired is Luna

Greetings Ash Ketchum. We have heard so much about you from a friend of yours. They said together

The kanto native showed a confused look

What friend?

A black coated man who told us all about you & informed us to erase everyone's memories during the Mother's day incident that night.

Ash made a shocked expression.

What!? He said

Xanatos stepped in

Back when you were unconscious, they came by to help us erase the city's memories of your King Kong problem to make sure they wouldn't know more about it. So this black coated figure informed them about it in order to protect you. He explained

But I don't know any black coated figure. Ash said

I do. You know why? Because that I told Goliath about it said Puck.

The kanto native turned to the purple gargoyle

Is this true? Ash asked Golaith

Yes. But I didn't want to get you more angrier than before. He said

Yeah runt. Don't blame Goliath on this. It was all me. But we can settle that later. Right now you have a birthday to go with. Said Puck after he confess

He is right. Said Seline

Yes said Phoebe

Your present is waiting for you in our grasp. Said Luna

They presented a squared box to the kanto native as he open it.

Inside was something he hadn't seen for a long

No way. My Celestial's will sword! But how? Ash asked

It came with this Puck said as he shows a letter to the kanto native while reading it

 _I figured you would need this when the time has come. I encounter the sisters & Puck to delivery this to you when your birthday arrived. Also you might want to merge both Celestial's will & the king's gift into a great warrior but without your saiyan abilities. You'll understand through time when you'll learn to connect with it._

 _Signed a friend_

 _P.S: Demona manged to drain half your powers but don't worry i manged to snab them without her noticing. Trust me you'll be thankful when they're gone. After all not every power we held is not worth it. But you might try to use it to train your clan. That way they won't have any trouble gliding again._

After reading the letter Ash lowered his head unknowing if he was angry, sad, or afraid.

Just then he felt a touch on his shoulder...Goliath

I know how you're feeling. But let think of it another time. Right now you have a birthday to continue with. He said

You're right. I shouldn't think of right now. Anyways thank you Puck & sisters for this gift. I'll never forget. Ash said

Don't mention it runt. But there is something I told Goliath about the black coat guy was searching around the old man's books while I distract you during his search. The elf explained.

What!? Ash said with a shocked exprssion

But don't worry when we meet again, you'll have all the answers you desire. Oh & happy birthday. Puck said as he vanished

Then the weird sisters were next

We must be getting going now. Said Seline

But before we do. There is a great disturbance we sense very terrible. Said Phoebe

Yes & it has something to do with your powers being drained since the incident with Demona. She might use them to bring her weapon into great disaster. As well as your anger & corruption. Said Luna

Whoa. Really? But how will we stop her? Ash asked.

Do not worry newcomer. Merge your swords into one & a great warrior shall rise. Until we meet again. They said together as they vanished

After they left Ash held both swords up as they begin to glow & combing together.

The two swords became a He-Man(2002) sword except a black orb in the middle from Thunder-cats(2011)

As he looks into his new formed sword Ash held his new sword abit tight as he feels a white light around him

His body begins to glow as his gift from Tom emerges to him as his body is now armored. His hair grew long as it reaches half through his back. His chest also becomes buffed & muscled . When it was done everyone was amazed of his new apprentice of a hero he might be destined to be.

Whoa kid! It looks good on you! Said Brooklyn

Yeah buddy! Suits you well! Said Broadway

Wish I had a cool outfit like that! Said Lexington

Indeed. You've uptain a new gift within you lad. Said Hudson

Im so happy for you brother! Said Angela

This is good for Ash. And I like already. Said Elisa

Goliath smiled but didn't say anything until he walked to the kanto native as he placed his hands on Ash's shoulders

It has been a wonderful time of knowing you my friend. As for me I grant you this. He said while giving his gift

A silver crystal medium size amulet that looks identical of Goliath.

This amulet will sense the appearance of a gargoyle. When it is green it's friend, but red goes by enemy. I hope this will bring a memory of the times we shared together. Goliath said after he explained of his gift.

Thank you for this Goliath. I'll never forget this as well you & everyone. This is the best i've ever gotten in my life! Ash said while smiling & crying

But that's not my final gift you. He said

The kanto native showed a shocked expression

What?

This is my true last gift to you. I hereby grant you Ash Ketchum as our new honorary member of our clan. Goliath said as he reveals his final gift

Everyone cheered & clapped while Bronx, Boudicca, & Gillie ran & tackled Ash as they lick & rubbed his face while laughing

Unaware to anyone. The black coated figure was standing on a roof not too far away.

I see that you've found out everything of your removed tail & powers Ash. But don't worry I won't let anyone or even that nightmare get to you. When we meet someday you'll understand soon enough. Good luck with your new combine weapons, gear, & abilities as well. I'll be watching you real soon. Oh & happy birthday. The black coat figure said as he vanishes

Happy day- Fee

The greatest day in history:  
Death is beaten  
You have rescued me  
Sing it out:  
Jesus is alive

Empty cross  
And empty grave  
Life eternal;  
You have won the day  
Shout it out:  
Jesus is alive  
He's alive

Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
You wash my sin away  
Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
I'll never be the same  
Oh no  
Forever I am changed

When I stand in that place  
Free at last  
Meeting face to face  
I am Yours;  
Jesus, you are mine

Endless joy and perfect peace  
Earthly pain finally will cease  
Celebrate, Jesus is alive  
Yeah, He's alive

Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
You wash my sin away  
Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
I'll never be the same  
Oh no  
Forever I am changed

And oh, what a glorious day  
What a glorious way  
That you have saved me  
And oh, what a glorious day  
What a glorious Name, yeah

Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
You wash my sin away  
Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
I'll never be the same  
Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
You wash my sin away  
Oh, happy day  
Happy day  
I'll never be the same  
Oh no  
Forever I am changed  
What a glorious, glorious day  
I'll never be the same

 **A/N: There! It's done! Second longest chapter yet! Anyways Credits like the tail, saiyan powers, ape transformation(** _Even if it didn't happen)_ **Celestial's will & many more goes to Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas goes to Ms. Aoi(** _Author of Pokehearts: Chosen one's fate & destiny)_

 **Also some Zelda, He-Man, & Thunder cats references were made by me as well the combine sword, gauntlets, ocarina, arrows, & arrow abilities (** _fire, ice, & light. _**But Tom's black bladed armour is made by me. It's a design for my future series** _Dragon Adventures!_ **Anyways I am sorry for this long waiting but now it's done! I'm gonna take a break & focus on some other things I have yet to work on. Anyways happy reading & keep smiling till the very end!**


	27. Song in my Heart

After a tremendous birthday & learning about Avalon. Ash travels with Princess Katherine alongside Tom, King Arthur & more Avalon's return to their home as they begin Ash's training. But First he was preparing of how to use his Ocarina gift he got from the Princess on his birthday, while he looking at it & wondering of what to do with it. Kathrine approaches to him as she speaks

This Ocarina I made for you will help through your quest as well as calming your heart inside. She said

But what can this thing do? I'm not that good with instruments. Although I know a few who's done this before during one of my journeys. Ash said

I see. But what you're going to learn with this Ocarina is. Watch as I demonstrate. Katherine said as she places her ocarina in her mouth

This one shows the call of the wild. Katherine said

up,left,right(2x)

( _Song similar to Epona's Song_ )

Boudicca came forward to the elder princess while circling & rubbing at the same time

Ash was amazed.

Whoa. Was all he said

Know do you understand better dear? Of what these songs might mean to you while listening at the same time? Katherine asked

A little. But if I do listen to them a lot then maybe I'll know what they mean. Ash confess

Im glad to hear you say that. Now are you ready to begin them on your own? Kathrine asked

Ash smiled as he said

You bet!

Good. Now here is the next Katherine said as she starts another song

down,left,right(2x)

( _song similar to Saria's Song_ )

Now you try it dear. She said

Ash placed his ocarina in his mouth as he begins the songs

Up, left,right(2x) (Animal song)

Boudicca came forward to the kanto native as it rubs & licks him at the same time.

Ash chuckled

Katherine giggled

Now try this one. It is a bright one that gives you light inside of your heart. She said while playing

left,down,up(2x)

( _song similar to the Sun's Song_ )

Ash began while playing

left,down,up(2x)

Song began to play while a bright light appears in him

I feel warm. Ash said after he finished the song

Here is the next one. But it is a thunderous one. Katherine said

Hold,down,up(2x)

( _song similar to Song of Storms_ )

The kanto native started to play the song as he began

hold,down,up(2x)

As he continues playing a drop of rain approaches before him

Well this is a fine weather im having. Ash said while feeling rain drops

Here is a song that will show memories you had though your time. Katherine said while beginning the song

Left,hold,down(2x)

( _song similar to Song of Time_ )

Ash showed a calm emotion after hearing the song as he began to do it

left,hold,down(2x)

As he plays it, images of what he encounter comes to him in his mind: The adventures, the pokemon, the friends & all things he has encountered through his life have float around him like he is revisiting the past.

 _Mom,everyone,when was the last time i last saw you? I hope none of you are taking my absence to hard as it happened 6 yrs. But if you are then im really sorry. Ash said in his thought_

 _Reality_

Are you all right dear? A worried Katherine asked

Sorry. It was just some memories i had back a long time ago.

I see. I know what's it like dear. But you mustn't be sadden through your time. That's not what your mother & friends would want. Katherine said

You're right. That's not what they want of me to be.

Good. Now here is a special song that i hold very close. Listen to it & you will bare it through your heart dear. Katherine said while playing the ocarina

She blew the instrument like a whistle( _almost similar to Impa's whistling_ )

 _Left,up,right(2x)_

( _Song similar to Zelda's Lullaby_ )

While listing Ash feels very warm through his heart as he continues to hear the song

Whoa. That song made so relaxed. I I felt very chilled. He said

It maybe dear, but the more you hear & feel within you, you'll understand what it means. Katherine explained

I guess you're right. But maybe if play it more than maybe i'll understand it better. Ash said as he began to play his instrument

Up,left,right(2x)

He played the lullaby song as he feels purple aura around him

I feel relaxed. These songs.. they're...They're magnificent than any i have ever seen. A comfy Ash said

Now do you see what these songs will do on your journey dear. They will help you through time as you learn more between not just yourself but others as well. Katherine said after she guide him of the songs

The kanto native gave the elder princess a hug for teaching him a valued lesson. She returned the hug & gave a him a kiss on the forehead

Your loved ones would be so proud of you for what you've learned so far. Katherine said

Ash smiled

They already have. Up there. Looks at the sky seeing the images of all his friends, family, & pokemon

 **A/N: I don't know why i didn't think of this. Any ways the 5 yr journey belongs to Oathkeeper0317 & the references of zelda were made by me. I just a had a thought of adding zelda related stuff in it.** **Anyways happy reading**


	28. Defense

After learning of how to use his Ocarina, Ash went on to begin his shield training.

Upon the arrival Griff & the London clan arrived to do the kanto native's training

While setting his armor on, Ash brought his shield from his back & held it with his right arm as well as kneeling down.

Griff smiled as he watches Ash defend himself while walking to him

I am impress of your defense with your shield, my friend. But your training has yet to begun. Griff said

I know Griff. I was just giving a try of how protect myself. That's all. Ash explained

I understand. But a warrior must be edge to defend himself. For example, I strike you down. Said Griff as he prepares to attack Ash with his sword

The kanto native quickly shielded himself as the weapon hitted the shield too hard.

Ash felt a lot of push from the attack but remains standing

Whoa! That was awesome! But also tough when I got pushed too far. Ash said with an excited expression

That is why my friend is how you must learn of how to defend yourself. No matter how hard your shield gets. Griff explained

Sure Griff. I'll remember that. Ash said

But should can I also use my shield to attack as well?

Of course my friend, but not only that your shield is no ordinary shield. It is a magical shield Griff explained & revealed

The kanto native showed a shocked expression

What!? Was all he asked

Do not worry my friend. In time you will understand better when you learn more about your shield.

Now are you ready to perform a shield attack my friend? Griff asked

Ash smiled while speaking

You bet!


	29. True meaning of strength

Through his next training progress Ash begins to learn about lifting objects with his magical gauntlets along side his bow & magic arrows( **as well as regular arrows** ). Standing in front where his two teachers Leo & Una. They began each training section for him to take.

Left for lifting objects (mid & heavy)

 _Right for arrow targets_

Looking at them carefully of which one he's chose.

Ash picked left.

Awaiting in the field where Leo stands as he gives the kanto native a smile but serious expression

Now your training with your gauntlets begins my friend! Are you ready? He asked

Ash smiled as he always prepares for anything

You bet!

Good. Leo said

But before we begin see this rock next to me?

Yeah. Ash said

Come closer to it, while looking at it. Leo command Ash

All right. Im next to it. What next? Ash asked

That rock next to you is brown. It's to lift or to break. The next one is a gray rock, it cannot be smashed down because it is too rough. But you can however lift it. As long as you don't hurt your back. Leo Explained

Got It! Ash said as he lifts the brown rock in a second

Whoa! That was intense! All right next target is the gray rock!

The kanto native began to lift as he felt sweaty around his face as he finally lifts the gray rock.

Man that rock was heavy! Luckily the strength of the gauntlets gave me the courage to get it done! An exhausted Ash said while breathing

Leo gave the kanto native a frown knowing that he doesn't understand what real strength is.

You really don't know what the meaning of strength means to you at all my friend. Leo said

What do you mean? Ash asked

These gauntlets aren't the reason you are becoming strong. Because they are not your true strength

Strength is not what comes from things like muscles, abdominals, or even the gaunlets. It comes from those around you. Like your friends, family, teachers, companions, mentors, & many more close to you. Leo explained & taught the kanto native.

Do you understand now? He asked

Ash showed a shocked expression as light in his mind came to him.. his memories of what it really means to be strong

Whoa. Now that you've reminded me of that Leo. I used to think about getting stronger is by training & giving support. But I never thought of those closet to me as my true strength. Ash says as he understands

Im sorry.

We all make mistakes my friend. I too have made mistakes whenever I don't see better until then. Leo said

But over time we learn & understand better. That helps us learn of what we are going through. As well as ourselves

I see. And thank you for not only your teachings of lifting rocks, but telling me of what true strength is. Ash said while smiling

But the lion gargoyle shows a devious expression

No my friend that was just a tryout. Your real training of lifting objects is more difficult for you to handle. But I will give you my best support,

All right. Im ready! Bring it on! Ash shouted

Very well. But I warned you. Leo said as he showed the big black pillar ( _similar to the one in Ocarina of time_ )

Ash showed a pale expression while gulping knowing that it ain't going to be easy( _even though he still has the gaunlets on)_

Oh man. Why did I ever get myself into these situations!?


	30. Eye of the Arrow

After an exhausted lifting of rocks( _as well as giant pillars_ ). Ash began to do his training with arrows. His teacher Una has prepared a field course for him.

I hope Leo's training didn't pushed you too far dear. She said

Well it was a bit easy until he brought in the big pillars. Im goanna have a struggle for that too. Ash said

Hmph. Leo always tried to make things tougher for his learners. But deep down he is a soft one. Even if he won't show it a bit. Una said

Anyways I have set you a training field & a steed for you to ride on. But before you do let me show you how to shoot with the arrow. Watch me do this.

Una held the bow as she carefully looked straight into the target as she releases the arrow

( _arrow hit sound_ )

Whoa! Ash said

That is how you aim with the eye. Now you try it. Una said

All right. Im gonna give all out within me! Let's do this. Ash said as he rides on the steed to begin his arrow training.

Later

Not one single shot of the targets i have set around the field. And yet you have missed every target! Have you learned nothing of the great talents of the arrow!? Una yelled

Ash shook his head

Una sighed.

Sorry. i've never done arrows before in my life. Also i don't how to aim that well too.

Young man. Learning to do new things isn't easy but as long as you practice, it will be more advanced. The more you concentrate as well as feeling it while relaxing through your mind, the target is hit. Calm your thoughts & the answer will to your aid. Una said as she taught the kanto native an important lesson

Wow. I never even thought of that. Relax as I concentrate huh? Guess I could give it a try. Ash wondered as he begins to aim carefully with his bow while closing his eyes.

 _Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Hmm.._

Then a hit was heard as Ash opens his eyes to see what did he hit.

The red & white target circles

Whoa! I did it! I actually did it! Ash cried in excitement

Una showed a happy expression as her student know learning to use the bow

Well done. But you still have a long way to go. She said while pointing at the other targets

The kanto showed an excited expression while smiling as he is now prepared to aim for the rest of the targets

Well then..Let's hunt!

Ash hops onto a black horse ( _& music from samurai Jack game way of the warrior arrow level music begins to start)_

 _ **Arrow level music instrument now playing**_

The kanto native quickly made three shots to the low mid & high areas ( _similar with jack aiming at the targets_ ) he then shot the farthest target while aiming carefully as he released it.

 _Thud_

Got it! Now lets try this! He said as he begins to jump in the air.

 _Slow motion_

Ash quickly did some flips while shoot 5 more arrows to the left to right & straight targets.

 _Thud_

He made all the shots in one motion as he lands slidely on the ground while snapping his fingers

All in a day's done. The kanto native said

Una clapped her hands as she approaches to him

Well done. You've now become an arrow master. Im so proud of you. She said

Thanks. But I couldn't have done without your teachings. Ash said as he confront his errors

I know. It takes time for us to understand more. But now that you have..it's time for the next level of your training She said

The kanto native smiled as he now prepares for his next challenge

Bring it on!


	31. Ancestor

As he prepares his sword training with the legendary king Arthur Pendragon ( **along with him Tom)** as he prepares his excalibur sword to begin the kanto native's training Are you know ready to face the skills of a king of ancient times young man? The king asked

Ash smiled knowing he's all prepared

I've face lots of terrors & enemies in my world & i know how to strike the odds in a way or two. He said while holding his sword(the same way qui gon held during the battle on Naboo)

You have a mighty heart within you lad. But can it surpass against the noble skills of the great King & a fellow knight? Tom said as he too prepares the kanto native's training

Ash held his sword tighter than before as he gives a all out expression.

Bring it on

But before he could a tiny light approaches to the kanto native as it brights too lightly while going near Ash

Hey what gives. He said while the light goes white

After the light vanishes, King Arthur & Tom stood silently shocked seeing no sign of the kanto native

Unknown

As he gets up from the light Ash finds himself in a mysterious white land seeing no one. Until he heard a voice behind him.

Turning around behind was a black suited skull face(similar to the hero's shade) being with a glowing blue light in his right eye.

Feeling shocked & afraid Ash prepared his sword & shield as he charges to the skull knight.

Unfortunately the skull knight simply strikes down the kanto native with one attack.

 _Foolish one. Did you think taking me down with one hit would help you escape? The skull knight said as he walks toward the kanto native_

 _I have been watching you through time. And yet you still have alot to learn through the path you are in. But you mustn't always rely on things that will not always get you out of hand. If you want to show your courage you must learn to earn it, while you listen & learn of how to use the skills of the sword_. He said while teaching Ash the way of the sword

I don't know who you are or what you're talking about. But I was already doing my training with Tom & king Arthur until that light happened. Ash said

 _I know. But he confronted me to be your master instead._ The shade said as he explained his reason

He? Ash said

 _A being in black coat encountered with me when i was in the form of an owl._ The knight explained

Showing shocked expression of hearing the same name he heard before Ash remained calm but shocked at the same time until he thought of something before being interrupted

 _I know you have something on your mind to ask me. But now is not the time for it. Now we begin your training_ The knight said

The kanto native couldn't believe his eyes but decided not interfier as he prepaired his wepaons to start his traning. But before he could he had one thing in his mind he couldn't bare to wait

Before i do my training. I want to know one thing.. Ash said

Who are you?

The skull being smiled as he prepared his answer

 _I am... your ancestor_

 **A/N: Before i go i just wanted to let you all know the knight is made by me. The mentioned of Xhas is own by Ms Aoi(** _author of pokeherts: The chosen one's fate & __destiny_ **) Also i had the thought of Ash having an ancestor of his own like the link from twilight princess had. But my own shade character not the twilight one. This one is a reference that's all.**


	32. Hidden Skill: Ending Blow

After learning of being the descendant of the skeleton. Ash prepared his sword & shield as his teacher began his training.

 _To do this skill my young one. You must repeat what i do. But first clash your sword to mine_.

Both swords clash gently( **same way with twilight link & hero shade**)

 _This skill will end a stun enemy when they are at the floor before they try to get back up. When they are down_ , there is your chance. Follow my lead

The shade jumped as he stabbed his sword on the ground.

Whoa. An impressied Ash said as he placed his hand into his heart.

 _I know it is not your thing to end a being's life. But this is about evil monsters that you will encounter during your quest. Do not worry of other beings who are not monsters like your family & allies._ The shade said

The kanto native looked up to his ancestor & made a serious expression

You're right. It's not my thing to do. But i must learn to defend myself at all cost. No matter what i'll encounter of what's ahead of me. When it comes i'll be waiting. He said as he prepaires sword.

 _Good, my young one. Now strike at me_. The shade command

Ash made a jump strike( **similar to link when the player locks on to target with L button, & using the A button to jump strike at an enemy causing to fall backward to the floor**) at the shade.

The kanto native held sword as shines brightly

Eahhhhh! Ash yelled as he double jumps to stab the shade

(stab)

After stabbing the shade, Ash back-flipped out of him while carrying his sword.

The shade got up to feet looking amazed

 _Impressive. You've managed to increase your courage than anything i could imagine_. He said

Ash smiled. It's thanks to you. Though i still have a long way to go of what im prepaired.

 _No my student. It was you & you alone. You have now learned & increased the End Blow._

The kanto native nod as he jumped while stabbing the ground { **does the same move as twilight link like swinging sword & quickly put it back in his scabbard**}

Ash has learned the ending Blow


	33. Hidden Skills 2&3

The kanto native's ancestor had now prepaired his nect training lesson.

Hidden Skill 2: Shield Attack

 _Now for your next lessson is how to use your shiled for thrust against enimes. Use it on me to push me forward for your chance of attack_. The shade said.

Ash nodded

Sword clash

The kanto native held his sheild as he shoved the shade & attack him at the same time

Hit

 _Well done. But there is more to that than you think. You can also do a rebel to projecile an enemy's attack. The shade ancestor spoke to his student_

 _Rebel my shot & use your sheild to hit it back to me_. The shade said

He fired a shot toward the kanto native as he prepaired while standing still.

Ash shoved his sheild at the shot as it flies back to the shade.

Hit

 _Excellent. You've mastered it pretty well. The second skill is know passed on to you, my young one_. The shade said as he finished his second lesson

Ash nodded as he shoved his shield & swing his sword back to his scarb bard.

Ash has now learned the shield attack.

Hidden Skill 3: The Back Slice

Now here is my third test to you... The Back Slice!

Sword clash

 _This skill will help you disarm enemy protection such as armour covered by string from behind. Watch as i demenstrate._ Said the shade

The shade rolled over & flip while spinging at the same time.

 _Be aware of what armory enemies have on. The more you attack from behind & finding their weakness, the armor is removed & you have a fighting chance. Now try it on me._ The shade ancestor command

The kanto native nodded as he calm himself relaxing while closing his eyes & taking a deep breath.

He then rolled quickly while flipping & jumping at the same time as he attacked the shade

Hit

 _Well done. You took a relaxing time while concentrating though your mind. The back slice is now passed down to you._ The shade said as he congralates Ash

The kanto native nodded as he rolled while flipping & jumping while swinging his sword back to his scarb bard.

Ash has now learned the Back Slice


	34. Hidden Skills:4&5

As he prepares for his next lesson. Ash awaited his ancestor to start

 _This next skill is called the Helm Splitter. This skill will help you take down armored helmet enemies as you jump in the air. In order to to removed their protective helmets, you must use the shield attack & then you do this. The shade explain his teaching lesson_

Hidden Skill 4: The Helm Splitter

The shade shoved his shield & double jumped as he swing his sword as he lands down to the ground & quickly stop as he nearly placed his sword next to Ash's neck

That is how you do now show it to me on your own. The shade spoke

(black fading screen)

Swords clash

The kanto native shoved his shield against the shade as he began to front flip in the air while attacking the head.

Hit!

The shade was now hit from the back as he get shoved while getting back up.

 _Impressive. But remember to use it you must do the shield attack in order to attack an enemy._

 _The fourth skill has passed on. Well done_. The shade said as he congratulated Ash

The kanto native nodded as he shoved his shield & jump in the air while flipping & swining his sword as he landed.

He swing his sword back into his scab bard.

Ash has now learned the Helm Splitter

 _Now for your fith skill is... The Mortal Draw_. The shade said as he reveled his next lesson

This skill will show to attack enemies quickly. However it requires no defense. Allow me to show you it

Hidden skill 5: The Mortal Draw

 _Unlike the others, this skill is the most effective one of them all. If you encounter an enemy be sure to consider it wisely on an approaching enemy. Let me demonstrate._

The shade quickly spins as his sword places his sword near Ash's head.

 _Like i said before. There is no defense. Now give it a try._

(black screen fade)

The two clashed their swords to begin

Sword clash

The kanto native waited as the shade approaches to him. He quickly strikes down the shade by grabbing his sword & spin at the same time.

Hit

The shade was sent farther as he hits the floor while getting up

 _Hmm... That was a fine strike you made. But remember, you must sheathe your sword & wait for the to enemy to upon you. That way you have a chance to surprise him. The shade said as he give his descendant important info_

The native nodded as he places his sword to it's bard while taking it out for a quick spin as he strike his sword fast, & putting it back into his scarb bard.

Ash has now learned the Mortal Draw

 ** _You still have a long way ahead._**


	35. Missing

Manhattan: Castle Wyvern

Having a quiet time without the kanto native, Goliath & his clan were enjoying their favorite hobbies. Goliath was doing his reading time along with Angela.

Hudson was watching tv with Bronx.

The trio were building a pair of motorcyles(leaving an unfinished prodict for Ash)

Just then Elisa rushed in with a worried exprission

Is something the matter Elisa? Goliath asked

It's Ash. He's missing

The clan stood in shocked after what they've heard.

He's what!? Cried Angela

When did this Happened? Hudson asked

During his training with Tom & King Arthur. Elisa explained

Before anyone could say something, Griff & his clan arrived from the back

What she says is true Goliath. We were the ones who told of it The boy has dissapeared. He said

A strange floating light appeared & it vanished when it approached to him before fading away with him. Leo Explained

Yes & King Arthur along with the others have informed us about it ever since. Una concluded

Goliath gritted his teeth in anger as he held his fist.

If anyone dared to harm or threatned the boy! I will tear them apart piece by piece! He yelled

Broadway stood in to calm him down.

Don't get too angry Goliath, we'll find him & make sure he'll be safe. He said

Yeah, the kid's a tough one, he'll handle anything that stands in his way. Said Brooklyn

But we don't know the current status of his location other than Avalon. Said Lexington

Pherhaps, we can asked Princess Katherine along with Tom, King Arthur or any of the rooklyns. Said Angela

Golaith calmed as he thought about his daughter's idea

Very well Angela. We set forth to Avalan. If anyone who knows of the boy's last known location it our Avalan friends. He said

Then let's get a move on already everyone! Ash isn't going to wait around while we talk! Let's go! Elisa cried.

Elisa's right. The Boy needs us, & we must be there for him no matter the cause. Goliath said

The clan head to lake as they ride on boats as they travel to...Avalan


	36. Hidden Skills:6&7

As he prepares for his final lessons Ash stood stand quietly ( **like link does when prepares for battle** ) awaits for his mentor's training

 _Now that you've learned so much here is your next one... The Jump Strike!_

 **Hidden skill 6: The Jump Strike**

 _This one is unlike the other jumps i have taught you, All you have to do is hold your sword as it shines a light whenever it held like this. The shade said as he explains his teaching_

He holds his sword to his left side as a shining light appears at the top of the blade.

 _Then you begin your attack like this!_

The shade then jump while swinging his sword left to right then straight to the floor as it makes a big smash

 _See? This is the skill. Now you try to it. But just try to calm your mind as you concentrate while waiting for the right moment._ The shade said while he advice Ash

( **black screen** )

The two began to clashed their swords together

Sword clash

The shades brings out five clones of himself

The kanto native held his sword just like his teacher did, but breathing in & out as he closes his eyes & focusing at the same time.

As they clones kept walking towards him, Ash began his attack(left,right, & straight as it hits the shades & the ground)

The clones faded but the original gets back up as he speaks

 _Impressive. You've done it quicker than i could imagine. The jump strike is now passed on_. The shade said as he ends his lesson

Ash nodded as he held his weapon & swing while attacking at the same time as he puts his sword back into his bard

Ash has learned the jump strike

 _You have begun better than i expected. You've become much of a great warrior as i was back in my time. However there is one more skill i have left for you to master... The Great Spin_

 **Final skill: Great Spin**

You have improved better as i imagine. But this is unlike any that you've seen. The Great Spin must be held with as much energy you have. Let me show you of what i mean so far. The shade said while he begins his lesson

He spins quickly in an instant as he looks at Ash while showing a surprised expression

( **Black screen** )

 _Now my student let me see you try it, with all your might_. The shade said as he finishes his lesson

Teacher & student swipe their swords & clash

Sword Clash

 _Now my student let me see you try it, with all your might_. The shade said as he finishes his lesson as he brings out three clones of himself

The kanto held his breath & focused as his energy flows through him while the clones walk closer to him.

Spin attack

The shade & his clones were brought down as they faded while the original gets back up

 _Excellent! You have now succeeded. The Great Spin is passed on. Well done my student_! The shade said as he congratulated Ash

The kanto native nodded as he begins to spin quickly while swing his sword back into scarb bard.

Ash has learned the Great Spin

 _You did it. You've now mastered all that i know. Deep down i see a reflection of myself when i look into you._ The shade said while speaking to Ash

Huh? What do you mean by that? The kanto native asked

 _When i was your age back during the ancient timeline i was born from a royal race. But for now you must go back_ . Said The shade

Um how can i get back? Ash asked

 _Simple. I transport you back. Like this. The shade said as he held his hand_

 _But before i do, there is something important i must speak to you of._

What's that ? A curious Ash asked

 _Towards the end of your journey...Death will come to you._

Hearing his ancestor's message the kanto native felt goosebumps within him

Death..will come to me? How can you tell? He asked

 _I do not have the answer, but i can sense it toward the end of your journey in Manhattan soon._

But how will i know to avoid it? You must know something please! Ash cried for answer

 _Im sorry. But i don't. For now you must return to the Avalon. Farewell._

The shade's hand begins to glow as everything turns white

Ah! Ash screamed


	37. Return

While searching fpr Ash, Gabriel noitces a bright light appraoches as it fades away. After covering himself from it he discovers a body sitting on the floor.

Gabriel quickly rushed to him shoke him gently.

Ugh

The kanto native awaken as he rises up & opening his eyes

He also notices someone in his presence

Gab..Gabriel? He said

The blonde haired Gargoyle smiled as holds the kanto native's arm as a crutch

Welcome back my friend. He said while smiling

Welcome back

Avalon castle

While searching & searching but still no sign of Ash, everyone but Goliath took their time before begining another search

 _I don't what i'd with myself if anything happened to you..my friend. But i promise you this.. i will not stop until you are safe._ Goliath said in his thoughts

Suddenly a call was heard from one of the Avalon Gargoyles.

Gabriel has returned & has brought a surprise as well! Said the male Avalon Gargoyle

Yes & he's arrived near the gate! Said the female Avalon Gargoyle

Hearing of the news everyone headed to the front of the gate entrance as they see a figure holding another as a cruch

Gabriel! Angela cried in happiness before noticing the other as he lifts his face up

And..Ash!

Hearing the name shockens everyone(mostly Goliath & Bronx) when they heard her shout his name.

The kanto native smiled as he waved

Hey, guys. What's up? He asked while smiling

Bronx & Boudicca rushed toward Ash as they tackle, rub & licking him at the same time

Ha. Ha. It's great to see you guys too. Ash said while laughing

Elisa was the first to go to him as she hugged him a bit tightly

We were so worried about you. She said as tears came out in her eyes

Im sorry. The kanto native apologize

Hey, don't feel bad kid. What matters is that you're here. Brooklyn said while placing his hand on Ash's shoulder

Yeah buddy. You're back & that's all that matters. Said Broadway

But what happened to you during your sword training pal? Lexington asked

I'd like to know of that too lad. A curious Hudson said

Same here. Angela said

Goliath didn't say anything as he came toward the kanto native as he places his hands on the native boy's shoulders

Have you been hurt? He asked

Im good, through i kinda act reckless when i charged at my new teacher. The kanto native said as he scratched his back head in embarrassment

What do you mean by new teacher, young man? King Arthur asked

I like to know of that too lad. Tom said

Please let him speak! Princess Katherine shout

Hey it's all right princess. Everyone's just asking of what happened. So i'll fill it in when this light..

Just before he began his explanation, Griff & his clan arrived as they shocking expressions

Bless my feathers beak. It's good to you my friend! He excitedly said

Where've you been child? Leo asked

How did you manage to return here? Una wondered

I was about to explain that until you three came. But that you're all here. I guess it's best to start with this stange little light. Ash said ashe begins his story

It all started when..

Later

Whoa. So everything you've learned came from a skeleton kid? Brooklyn asked

Ash nodded

But this skeleton you spoke of is also your ancestor? King Arthur asked as well

Yeah

I see. The black figure being also informed the your ancestor as well & he takes the form of an owl? Goliath asked

Yep. He also told me..

Told you what sweetheart? Elisa asked

Wishing me luck that's all. Also i'd like to redo my training with you Tom & your majesty. Ash said while asking to start over with his late training

Hmm. Well we were about to begin your training before that light came. Why not? Tom said

Very well young man. We shall continue where we left off. Come. King Arthur said as he, Tom, & the kanto native head back to training.

On the top of a tree there was a black owl watching the kanto native head back to his previous state.

 _You remind me more of myself when i was like you, but that will be for another time. Go & fulfill your journey...You will be a humble warrior someday...I know you'll make me proud._

 _And beware of what's coming through your path. I will always watch over you till then...My child_

 **A/N: The mention of Xhas is owned by Ms. Aoi Hyoudou(Author of Pokehearts) & the shade ancestor of Ash is owned by me.**


	38. Way of Combat

**A/N: Before i begin this chapter Ash's saiyan abilities & other powers are mentioned in this & they are owned by Oathkeeper0317. Just to let you know. Happy reading!**

Feeling a bit nervous for his Martial Arts training, Ash was preparing for Xanatos & his wife Fox to teach him the ways of combat

 _Man i can't believe im going to learn how to fight. It's pretty exciting & scary at the same time. But i need to clam down & handle it. I can do this. I can do this!_ Ash said in his thoughts

After he was finished speaking, Xanatos & Fox made their arrival while wearing robes.

Sorry to keep you waiting young man. We were just preparing our uniforms. Said Xanatos

Yes. We were also getting Alexander in a goodnight nap as well. Said Fox

Hey it's all right. But im glad you made it. So what am i going to do with this combat thing im doing. A curious Ash asked

Learning Martial Arts isn't a game young game. It can be bit brutal. But it also means putting an end to someone's life as well if you're too careless. Xanatos said as he explained his teaching

The kanto native gulped knowing that it ain't gonna easy after what he had heard.

Whoa. That's kinda scary. I never knew that combat could bring a person's life to an end. I've seen it back in my world but not like this. Ash said with a worried expression

Foxc placed her hand on his face while giving him a warm smile

It can be like that. But if you show no harm then it will be all right. She said

Also you must understand that you cannot depend on your powers forever. They will not always give you a chance of success. Said Xanatos

Ash sighed knowing he maybe right

Oh & speaking of your powers. I did promised Goliath & the others of how Owen & i discovered from within you. But we must do that with them first. But for now we begin your training. Xanatos continued

All right! Let's do this! Ash shouted as he charges in

Xanatos & Fox grabbed & flipped him around to the floor

Oaf

( **lots of messed up later** )

Ugh,that hurt! Ash moaned

Looks like he has a long way to go David. Fox said

I agree. Said Xanatos while sighing

Young man,learning combat isn't about charging & attacking at the same time. It's very different. The ways of the element around us teaches one to feel their mind as well as finding yourself while you train.

But how can i? If i've don't know what it means? Ash said

It's not always about fighting like punch,kick & block. It's also about patience,focus,nurturing,listen,communicate,observation,& improving your own personality. Said Fox

My own personality? You mean if i feel something while i train. I become a different person from within? Ash asked

That's only for you to see young man. Only you alone can figure that out. Said Xanatos

Relax, closed your eyes, & see from your mind,as well as your heart. Give it a try.

The kanto native took a deep breath as he slowly stretches & balances his body while closing his eyes & relaxing at the same time

( **way of the warrior level 2 music** )

Hmm...Hmm...Hmm

As he concentrates,Ash feels strange aura around him as it glows white while seeing without opening his eyes.

 _Whoa. So this is what it's like to feel like a true martial artist._

Just then in the vision he sees Xanatos preparing to strike with a spin kick from behind.

Ash back flips as he lands behind Xantos as the shocking millionaire turned around while the kanto native began to strike him out.

Oof!

Xanatos got kicked enough to be in mid air.

Fox looked surprised as she clapped

Not bad. And they say im the quick one.

Ash looked at Xanatos as he offered him a hand

Are you ok sir? He asked

Im more than fine young man...Im amazed! I've never had someone who could a flip like that as you young man! How did you figure it out so quickly? Xanatos asked

Well..i kinda focus & saw a bright vision without opening my eyes & that's how i sensed your attack. Ash explained

I see. Well that im done, why not let Fox take over? She might give you an upper advantage than me. Xanatos said as he steps out

The kanto native was in the biggest challenge he has ever been...facing the former leader of the pack.

Don't take this too worry, just because im a woman. Fox said as she prepares her teaching

I've faced a lot of worse things than this! And i'm not turning back either! An all out Ash said

That's what i'd like to hear. Now let's begin! Fox shouted

( **Way of the warrior level 3 music** )

The kanto native closes his eyes as he tries to relax, focus, calm, & concentrating through himself

 _Left block_

Ash quickly guard the attack with his left arm

 _Right block_

He quickly guarded himself with his right

Hmm...not bad little man. But can you evade this? Fox shouted as she prepares a jump kick

The kanto native grabbed her feet as he throws her to the ground as she rolls & spins at the same time

Xanatos clapped as he came toward Ash while placing his hands on the native boy's shoulders

That was quite the impression you've made young man. I starting to like you even more than ever. He said

Thanks Mr. Xanatos. Though i should thank you & Fox for this. You see i still have a long way to go of what these combat skills do. Ash said while scratching his back head

We all have a long way to go young man. But as long as we keep doing our best,we improve better than ever. Said Xanatos with a smile

Just then Fox gets back up as she stretches

That was some focus you had there little man. But enough of that i want to see you go all out this time. She said as she prepares her fighting style

Ash smiled knowing that she won't hold back as he is.

Bring it on!

They both prepared their round

Fox quickly strike but was block by Ash as he dodges at the same time.

Xanatos watches with amazed while watching the movements

The kanot native jumped & spines as he rolls in the air to strike Fox from behind

 _Wham_

He knocks her to the floor with a hand push

Not bad. Fox said with an impression expression

But can you avoid this?

She used her left foot to knock him to the floor, but the kanto native quickly done a back flip as slow motion began.

Xanatos & Fox were shocked as they watched Ash landed as he places his fist on the floor

You're gonna have to try harder than that.

The two teachers looked at each other with surprised but yet happy expression

I think that calls for the day. Said Xanatos as lifts his wife up

But the kanto native wasn't interested to stop at all, he wanted to continue & learn more of Martial Arts

What? But i was starting to get the hang of it. He said with an exciting expression

Both Xanatos & Fox looked at each other with surprised expressions

Well..if you want to continue this then you're welcome to do it. Fox said

All right! An exciting Ash shouted

But remember what we told you, young man. It isn't a game. You have to beware of how you fight with your skills as well as your own personality. A serious looked Xanatos said

Don't worry. After what ive learned from you, i'll keep that in my mind. An agreed Ash said

Wonderful. Now have fun. Said Xanatos as he & Fox leave

Ash nodded as he began to train more( **does some Bruce Lee movents from Enter the Dragon Lee's room scene** ) as well as practicing pike, aerial,back handspring, regular back flip & many more flips( **including double tuck** )


	39. What to do next

After a long training of combat. Ash looks up in the sky wondering what he dhould do.

 _This is getting a bit boring for me & i have nothing else to do now that im done with training._

 _Everyone's done alot things for me &...i feel like i want to return the favor to them._

 _Maybe i'll give them my own teaching lessons._

 _Yeah that way they won't have anymore problems with gliding_. The kanto native said in his thought

He gets up & stretches as he heads toward the door

Unknown to him by the far side of high top of the castle..The mysterious black hooded figure watched him entered

Beware of what's coming Ash.

Because what you're planning is going to be very difficult for you to do.

 **A/N: Im sorry it has been so long since then. Also Xhas Is owned by Aoi** (author of Pokehearts & remake of it)


	40. Flightmare

**Before i do this. I'd like to remind others that Ash's flight & other power related scenario belongs to Oathkeeper0317. That is all. His flight training of when Ash done it belongs him to. Give him the credit he deserves. He's a good & gifted man. If you know him & his stories really well then it's all good**.

After gathering the clan to the outside view of the castle.

Ash prepared to begin his training with clan as they wondered why did he brought them outside for?

Is there a reason you brought here my friend? Goliath asked

Aye lad. Care to explain. Said a wondering Hudson

Yeah kid. What's the deal on this? Brooklyn wondered

I'd like to know too pal. Lexington agreed

Come on guys, let him speak. Broadway standing for Ash

I agree with Broadway. I want to hear what he's going to say to us. Said Angela

The kanto native took a deep breath as he begins to speak

Well everyone..remember when you said that you can glide.

They nodded

I thought about giving you guys a hand about doing actual flight without wind. He confessed

The clan gave him a shocked & confused expression

The kanto native sighed

 _This is going to tougher to explain this._

Later

Are you telling us that you are going to help us fly with the wind? Goliath asked

Ash nodded

Hmm. That might be very interesting for us to fly more than before. Hudson said as he smiled

Yeah. That'd be great. I'd wouldn't have to worry about getting my wings tired anymore. Said Brooklyn

Same here. Said Lexington.

But how will we get through it? Broadway wondered

Didn't you hear what Ash said Broadway? He'd said he'll teach us of how to fly without gliding Angela concluded

Oh that makes more sense. Broadway said as he understands better

Yeah. All you guys need to do is to concentrate through your energy within you. Then you feel something below you like this. Ash said as he stands still

The flow begins blow a little bit of wind

The clan stood speechless as the kanto native finishes it

Now do you guys get it? He asked

The clan nodded

Now you guys try it. Remember feel the energy through your stomach as you relax your muscles at the same time. Ok? Ash instructing the clan as they begin their begin to concentrate

( **way of the samurai level 4 music** )

As they concentrate through their bodies the clan began to felt wind underneath them

Whoa. It's happining! You guys are getting the hang of this! Ash shouted

Yes my friend but we're losing our concentration because of your interference. Goliath spoke

Whoops. Sorry. I'll just wait until you're already there. Ash apologize

This is great! I can feel it through my feet! Brooklyn shouted

Me Too! Lexington agreed

Im feeling it also! This is too wild! Broadway excitedly shouted

Aye. It feels like im one with the wind itself. A relaxing Hudson spoke

This feels comfy like i am in the higher sky than before. I am so relax with it.

Yeah! I knew you'd guys could make it! But you've still got to practice more of it until you truly master it. Ash said as he continues his courage

But hey why not give it a try & see for yourselves while doing it.

The clan began to close their eyes they start to fall

As they continue falling down they begin to feel they energy within.

Suddenly they begin to lift up higher than before

Goliath gasp.

The trio yield in excitement

Hudson smiled as he sees the view down below

Angela felt comfy while placing her hand through the clouds

Ash smiled knowing that things haven gotten better & was glad he'd return the favor as he watches the clan enjoying their high sky than before

 _Few nights later_

After tons of practice the kanto native checked to see how they have advanced so far of their flight training

Hey everyone. How's the flight coming along? He asked

The clan landed in front while as they begin to speak

It's thanks to you we've managed to succeed this. Goliath said as he smiled

Aye lad. it felt comfy as i felt the clouds & see the magnificent view of the city. Said a relaxing Hudson

It was all too cool kid! Didn't even felt my wings getting sore one bit! Brooklyn Shouted in excitement

Same here! Said a exciting Lexington

Me too! Said Broadway while spreading his arms

Ash smiled knowing that there's nothing left for him to do as he begins to head inside

Goliath notices him walking away

Where do you think you're going? He asked

Oh sorry Goliath, it's just that i want to let you enjoy your time & fly around the city. Becuase there's nothing left for me to do now.

Angela came to him & held his hand

Don't be like this Ash. We should join us after all you helped us & we want you to fly with us.

The other members agreed as they smile

Ash also smiled knowing that she's right.

Ok. Let's get to it. I haven't flyed around the city for a while. Ash said as he runs & jumps at the same time while floating himself up

Well what are you guys waiting for? Let get on the flying.

The clan joined him as they begin to fly as well

( **Note: Ash is also in his regular cloths & whenever he uses his sword to merge him into his armour, his saiyan powers fade whenever he turns into his warrior form**)

( **way of the warrior level 5 music** )

As they fly around the city, Ash & the clan looked at it's unique view.

Seeing this gives the kanto native comfort as he enjoys his family time with the clan. while closing his eyes

 _This feels so relaxed whenever im with the clan. Maybe this feels like..like home. Mom,everyone, don't worry about me. I'll be ok &I will always be here in your heart,as you are in mine. I just hope you'll understand someday. Maybe if i do come back i'll bring Goliath & everyone to our world, so that we'll be more than friends,we'll be a...fami-_

 _Just as he was about to finish,Ash opened his eyes noticing something wrong._

 _Huh?_

 _He sees the ground much more lower & lower by the second_

 _He was falling!_

 _The kanto native was terrified as he continues to fall_

 _Brooklyn turned around & was shocked of what he saw while shouting_

 **Kid!**

The others turned & were shocked as well

Ash buddy! Broadway yelled

Pal! Lexington screamed

Angela gasped

Hold on lad! Hudson cried

 _Goliath quickly speeded up as he possibly could to save Ash._

 _Do not worry my friend! I am coming! I will not let you fall! I will save you!_

He spread his right hand to reach Ash

The kanto native tried to reached in, but his eyes were flashed too bright as everything fades away.(zooming to his eye)

Before he loses his consensuses Ash heard Goliath shouting in fear

 **Ash! Assssh!**


	41. What was the caused?

**Dream Sequence**

Ash was enjoying his time flying through the air as he relaxes through his mind while smiling.

Hmm..

Just then he saw a familer figure from behind as he opens his eyes

 _Mom?_

Suddenly he starts falling right before his eyes.

 **Agh**!

He continues to fall until a bright light appeared out of nowhere as he goes to it & fade at the same time.

 _Reality_

The kanto native gasped as he awakens while breathing.

Calm down young man. You're safe now. Said the voice who happens to be Xanatos

He walks towards Ash to give him a drink

Here. Drink this. You'll feel much better.

He drank the juice as he breathes

Thank you. Ash said

Anything for Goliath, young man. He is very fond of you alot. Oh & speaking of him. Xanatos said as he contacts his assistant

Owen, bring them in. He's awake

 _Affirmative sir_. He said in a contact

The door opens as it reveals to the clan & Elisa

They see the kanto native well as Elisa runs to him for a hug

She held him a little tight

I heard about what happened. Are you ok? Elisa worry asked

Im fine. But i don't understand why it happen. I was flying ok then i started to fall.

A hand was felt on his shoulder..Xanatos

Young man, there's something we need to discuss about...Of why you fell in the first place. Also there's another thing that i promised to everyone of what they saw in your hand that might surprised them a bit as well as you.

The kanto native raised an eyebrow as he begins to listen

It all started when..

 **A/N: The mentioning of Ash's electric power & flight & the illusion of his mother is owned by Oathkeeper0317.**


	42. You're half now

A/N:Before i do this i want to remind you that Ash's saiyan powers & flight belong to Oathkeeper0317. That is all. Also in the flashback. Bold is explanation in the flashback. Italic is for the past & both italic & underline are for thoughts.

 **Flashback**

As he tells his story of how he knew of Ash's powers & the reason why he fell in the first place. Xanatos begins his story

 **When you were first brought here,while Goliath had you in his arms. I wondered what it was all about. Xantos expalned**

 _What a tremendous surprise for you to visits Goliath. And who is that in your arms? Said flash back Xanatos_

But the purple had no time to chat as he still held unconscious kanto native in his arms

 _This is an emergency Xanatos! We've found him on the floor out where & he needs medical attention now! Goliath shouted_

 _All right. All right. Just put him in the gurney & i'll see what i can do. (contacts Burnett)_

 _Owen. Get in here as soon as possible. We have a new guest with us._

 _I'll be there in a moment_

Later the next day

As they continue to check his pulse Burnett notices something odd in the data.

 _Sir, you'd best take a look at this. It's anything beyond our eyes. He said with a shocking expression_

 _What do you mean by...that Xantos said as he too looked shocked_

 _This boy's blood stream is different. It's not human._

 _How? Xanatos wondered_

 _Im not sure sir. But if this boy is beyond any other being we've encountered so far. He could be very dangerous. Burnett said with a fright look_

 _Maybe so. But for now,let him rest. We shall have Goliath & the others watch over him until we get back. Xanatos said as he walks away_

 _Back from what sir? Burnett asked_

 _Family trip. i promised Fox & Alexander to take them to my olds home for a visit & do some fishing with my dear father._

 _Oh i see. Very well sir. I'll prepare your belongings as soon as you're ready. Burnett said as he leaves_

 _Thank you Owen. Xanatos said while smiling_

Before he was about to go for his trip,Xanatos took one last look at the sleeping kanto native

 _When you wake up,dear boy. I'd like to know everything about you. If you truly are something else other than human. But also getting to you more as well. Right now, you need rest. A whole lot of it until you're ready to wake up._

End of flashback

And so there you have it. That's how we discovered your saiyan data. But there's something else we discovered when you passed out from your flight. Xanatos

The kanto native prepared of what he was going to hear

That is? He asked

While you were out, Owen & I check your vitals, we made a shocking discovery that...you're half. Xanatos reveald his confession

Half? What do you mean? Ash asked

Burnett stepped in

What he means is young man is that...You're now half human.

The clan made shocking expression after hearing the conclusion

The kanto native was shocked as well as he lowered his head.

I see. Thanks for telling me. He said as he walks away

Where are you going? The voice who happens to be Elisa

I just want to be left alone. To take my time. That's all. Ash said

Bronx nudged his leg while wimping

Im sorry pal. But this is something i need to do alone. But i appriceate. The same for you guys. For having me flying with you. it was very comfy. He continued as he smiled to the clan

They were touched but sadden as they watch him leave.

Xanatos placed his hand on Goliath's shoulder

Have faith Goliath,He'll fine & remember i have his tracker. Xanatos said as he remineds the clan leader

I know Xanatos. I know.

Elisa stood silently as she places her hands into her chest.

 _Please don't take this too hard sweetheart. I know it's too difficult for you now. But i just want to know..i still accept you for who you are. Not what you are. You're still apart of my family & there are some things you need to let go of & i will always do my best to support you in anyway possible...With all my heart_

 _A/N: As i said before,Ash's saiyan powers,blood & flight is owned by Oathkeeper0317. That is all_


	43. Taking time & Invitation

As he walk through streets to the park. Ash sits at a bench as he places hands on his face wondering what is happing to him.

 _I don't know why did it happen. Could it be that Demona had something to do with it? She did shot me & turned me into a great ape monster. The black coated guy said in his hand writing that not all things are worth keeping eventually. Maybe a little super saiyan transformation wouldn't hurt. Ash said in his thoughts _

He was about to begin his transformation until he heard a growling sound..his stomach.

Oh man. I've been in a tough mood so far & i hardly ever ate. It has been awhile since i ate. Even though i don't eat alot anymore. The kanto said as he placed his hand in his tummy while sighing

He checked through his front & back pockets to see if he has any money. But all he sees are empty pockets.

(sigh) Great this isn't my day. I have no money & i can't be sure if some places in the city are safe to go too. The kanot native said as he lowers his head & covering his face.

While he still holds his hands in his face. A gray haired man with a side burn beard appeared out of nowhere as he stood in of the depressed boy

Bad night son?

Ash looked up & meets the gray beard man

Who..Who are you? He asked

Don't mind me i was just having a comfort walk until i saw you feeling upset. Is something the matter? The gray beard man asked

Well it's just that..I have no money & i can't be sure if there are some safe place to eat at the moment. I haven't eaten for so long that i hardly ever think about Not to mention i'm having a tough time with something else that i can't quite understand through. Ash said

Oh i see. Perhaps i could assist you with some supper then. The gray beard man kindly offered

Ash was surprised but wasn't too sure if he could accept.

I don't know. Im not sure if i could. Besides i don't want my friends to get worried.

There is no need for worrying. It's on the house. I'd wouldn't want you to starve yourself. I don't know what id do if you get hungerior. The gray beard man said

I guess you have a point. But im still thankful for your offer sir. Ash said

The gray beard smiled

Im glad to hear it young man. Now come along. Tea is't preparing itself. He said

Ash was going to follow him until he stopped for something

Oh wait. I haven't introduced myself. Im Ash. Ash ketchum.

Hearing the name surprised the gray beard man as he showed a surprise expression

 _So it really is him after all i've heard about. And i've manged to find him in the nick of time as well. This could more interesting than i manged._

Ash looked worried as he wondered what is up with the gray beard man

Are you ok sir?

Forgive my surprised look young man. I'll explain it once we get to my home. Oh & there is one more thing i should've done before.

What's that sir? The kanto native asked

Allow me to introduced myself. I am...Macbeth

 **A/N: The mention of Ash's powers are owned by Oathkeeper0317 & the mention Of Xhas belongs to Aoi Hyoudou **


	44. Macbeth

After discovering the gray beard man's name, Ash remained silent as he came to his house.

The man known as Macbeth was preparing tea & biscuits for him & his new guest, while Ash was still silent as he was in a comfy couch, as well as not being to sure if this guy could be very trustful for him.

 **I can't believe believe im meeting another enemy of Goliath's. First Xanatos, now this guy!? What could i bump into next?** Ash said in his mind

 **I should try to relax. Im letting my anger get to me & i need to calm down from. Just calm down Ash & take a deep breath. Keep doing it until you're relaxed.**

While he relaxes, Macbeth returns with a tray in his hands as he sets it on the table while smiling.

The finest tea you'll ever lay eyes off of young man. He said

The kanto native showed an angry expression as he remains silent

The gray beard notices him not touching his cup

Are you going to take a sip of your tea young man or isn't enough?

The kanto native pounded the table

 **I've heard about you! Goliath once told me you were from his timeline as well as one his worst enemies back then! Just like Demona & Xanatos!**

Seeing his anger surprises Macbeth as he remains calm while lowering his head.

I see. But there's alot about me you still don't understand one bit young man. Said Macbeth with a regretful expression.

Though you are correct about others like Demona for example... I am the one who named her & she was once a servant in my kingdom until that rotten day.

The kanto native widen his eyes in shock after what he learned that it was Macbeth who named the vicious Demona in his timeline

There is a lot about me you still don't quite know yet young. For instance. How long have i lived through this..was because of Demona & the weird sisters.

The kanto native stay silent but showed a confused look as he remains angry

What do you mean by that? he coldly asked

The gray beard held his hands together to his chin as he prepares a story

Allow me to explain it from the very begining

Later(which also calmed Ash's anger)

Whoa. I had no idea you were born from a royal kingdom, getting betrayed & slain by one of your own. But why didn't you come back & reclaim your throne when you had the chance!? Ash shouted with question

The gray beard turned his head away.

I wanted to. But my beloved Grouch wouldn't allow it. She would fear that my people might believe i was involved with sorcery. So i chose to respect my fallen Grouch's wishes. Since then i have lived a long journey through here til now. Macbeth confessed

He turned to look at the kanto native

Do know what's it like to leave those you love behind when you are forced to flee? Do you or not? He continued as he asked

Ash showed a depressed expression knowing that he left his loved ones on a journey for a reason.

Yeah. I do. But i never fled. I left them & i also wrote them a farewell letter as well. However i came back to them after my journey. They had faith that i'd returned someday & i did. The kanto native explaied

Macbeth was shocked of this as he raise his eyebrows

Also im sorry for what i said. Knowing that Demona could causing alot of pain & suffering to you reminds me of the things i went through. Like my old rival Gary Oak. He used to think he was the best until he learned there was alot for to see better. Later on he retired to be a professor just like his grandfather. He became a better person since. Ash told the gray beard man

Though i can't say the same for you because of Demona. She sure has made your life a nightmare. Espicially sharing the same thing like your imortality right? He continued

Yes. She even had me fooled when i first married her when she was in a form of a human being until her other formed appeared in paris. Macbeth explained

Ash widen his eyes in shock

Whoa! Really!? You married her one time when she revealed her true form back in Paris!? Ugh!

Yes. I even learned that love is sometimes too blind with Goliath back then. But i want you to Remember this young man. Love is blind. Just be beware of who you meet. Macbeth advised his guest

The kanto native scratched his head knowing the difficulties he's gone through with girls including his female companions.

Sure. i'll keep that in mind. He said

 _Man. Love sure is scary & i've had alot of girls & pokemon liking me so much i never even notice it. Maybe i'll think about being a lone guy for the rest of my life. It's not worth it one bit. Besides i never wanted to be involved with a girl nor have i had any interest with one either. I guess it not worth it at.. for me at least. Maybe i should get some sip of the tea. That'll make me feel abit better. I hope _

Ash then took a sip of supper to get his girl problem out of mind.

Hmm..It's delicious. It's really good. I like it. Gotta admit. You make one comfy supper for a thousand year old man that is. He said with a smile

Macbeth felt touched of his new guest's approval of his tea.

The kanto native finished his biscuits along with tea as he begins to ask the gray beard a question

Hey uh Mr. Macbeth. Is it all right if you tour me around your house? So that maybe we can get to know each other more?

 **A/N: Ash's 5 yr journey & anger belongs to Oathkeeper0317. That's all. I hope you'll understand through time not just you . But to other authors like , & many more as well. Relationships(**pairings **) are too blind & we need to be careful who we meet or pair with. It's not always the answer & that person may not be who you really think & may not always help our problems or that person isn't the one for you one bit or doesn't care if you have a close relationship with someone else or wants to have you all to themselves. Trust me i have seen & my cousin Tommy was in a relationship with a girl named Sarah until he ended it because of her jealousy with his new born brother Lucas. Like Macbeth said love is blind & you need to look very close to see if that is worth it or not. But i've got to let you see that on your own. So that you may understand more. I just can't stand more pairing stories that's all. But as i said before i have watched & read them. But that doesn't make like them all right? Just for fun. Anyways happy reading to all gifted writers out there & finish your unwritten stories with your heart heart. You can do it with all your heart & might. I know it!**


	45. Royalty meeting the Hoodie

**A/N: The flashback in bold is the written part, the underline & italic is Macbeth explainnig, & the italic is talking in flashback. Also Xhas belongs to (pokehearts remake)**

After to getting to know each other & tour guiding around the mansion.

Ash gave a regretful look at Macbeth like he owes the gray beard man an apology

Here um.. . I uh wanted to say am sorry for what i said before. About you being a bad guy when i heard about you from Goliath's story & never knowing you that much until you revealed your story to me about your life in the ancient timeline & knowing you had a tough time because of Demona. I had no idea what terror you've gone through in your life. He said

The gray beard showed a warm smile

Young man, you have nothing to say to me. Because i understand of what you've told me. And i am thankful for it in your debt. Macbeth said while.

The kanto native smiled

Thanks.

Oh. There is something i want to you of..do you know a black coated man? Macbeth

Ash's eyes were widen as he heard of the mysterious black coat

What? You mean you've heard or met him before? And he told you everything about me? Ash asked

The gray beard held his chin while thinking

Let me think of it. Ah i remember now! It all started when..

Flashback

 **As he begins his story. Macbeth explains how his encounter with the black suited being began.**

 _I was having a comfort of tea as i had my eyes closed but then a noise was heard then out of nowhere a man in black started me up front._

 _Who in Merlin's beard are you!? You gave a vast heart attack! Macbeth shouted_

 _Sorry for the intrusine of your tea. But i'm here for one reason. The black coated being said_

 _That would be? Macbeth asked_

 _Do you know of a guy named Ash Ketchum by any chance? The coated man continued to ask_

 _Who is that? Macbeth asked_

 _The black coat showed a picture_

 _That's him? But he's only a lad. What' s so special about him? The gray beard wondered_

 _Have you ever heard of the ape attack that happened back in the city? The black coat asked_

 _Why yes i have. Wait are you telling me that the lad had something to do with it? Macbeth wondered_

 **The black coat nodded**

 _Merlin's beard! How!? Macbeth asked_

 _Simple. Demona. She shot him & turned him into one. Because he's not actually human one bit. The black coated confessed_

 _What!? Macbeth shouted_

 _I wasn't sure what he meant by that. As i remain silent wondering if it was all true or another one of Demona's decent tricks._

 _Let me start from the beginning old man._

 _Try me._

 **Later**

 **As he finishes his story i was shocked to hear of your true self. He also told me that he was the one who told Demona of you & of your powers & tail which was cut off that i heard. I was very speechless when i first saw it in my own my eyes.**

 _I am very stunned of this. But i'd like to meet the lad myself when i find him & know him more like the one you said about his powers. Well most of them. If part of this is true or not. Macbeth said while still not sure_

 _Believe or not old man. When you see how capable he is, you'll understand more. Oh & before i go, there is something you should know of. The black coat warned _

_And what is that?_

 _During a journey he had long ago. These creatures called the Dream Guardians gave him an massive grudge when he first saw an illusion of mother. The black coat said_

 _Merlin's beard. I had no idea Poor lad would gone a rough time in his life. As I myself know what's it like to be away from those you loved. Don't you feel that way? Macbeth asked but sees no sign of the black coat_

 **End of flashback**

After i was finished he was gone.

Ash lowered his head wondering if anymore of him would be revealed even more

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

You don't need to say anything more young man. Let's put it behind us all right? Macbeth warmed smiley

The kanto native nodded

For now i'd like to see your powers & see if it's all true. If it's ok with you of course. Macbeth asked

Ash smiled knowing he has nothing to do

Sure. Besides i've got nothing to hide anyway. But can we do it somewhere where no one will noticed? He asked

Of course. We'll take it outside. Follow me. Macbeth said as he leads the kanto native outside

 **A/N: The mentioning of Ash's saiyan tail,powers,anger & other related power media belongs to Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas belongs to Aoi Hyoudou, That is all**


	46. Showing you my power

As they head toward the backyard. Ash & Macbeth found a clear space to make no one would know anything.

Well young man, as promised i have brought you to a safe location. Said Macbeth

Are you sure that no one will see me using my powers? Ash asked

Young man, i'd never lie to someone in need to a problem. The gray beard said

All right. Well here goes nothing. The kanto native said as he placed his hands together & lean back while bending

Ka..me..ha..me..Ha! Hands were glowing blue as a huge beam came out into the sky

Merlin's beard! That is one supreme blast. Is there any more of this that i should know!? Macbeth shouted in excitement

He notices the kanto native breathing hardly.

Are you all right lad? He asked

Im fine. This never happened to me before. The kanto native spoke

 _Is this what the black coated wrote when he send me my birthday letter?_

Young man. Are you feeling all right now? Macbeth asked

Yeah. Im all right. Here's my next one.. Ash said

Ash then showed his fire,ice,electric, & earth powers. But like his Kamehameha power, he went to hard breathing

Impressive. Was all Macbeth said

This is getting tougher than i imagined. Ok here's my transformations.

The kanto native began to shake the ground as his hair turns blond & his eyes turning green.

Merlin's..beard. I have never seen such power like this in my entire life.

This is a super saiyan. You've only seen the first part..here's the second! Ash said while smirking

He then charges up as electricity floats around his body

This is a super saiyan 2. He said

Now here comes super saiyan 3!

Ash begins to yell as he rises his power & hair to grow. But unfournally nothing has happen.

 _Come on! Why isn't my super saiyan 3 coming up!? Why damn it!? Why!?_

Macbeth seemed very worried as he watches the ground getting turned

That's enough young man. No more of this! You've done enough! He shouted

But kanto native continued until he felt widen through his eyes

Ugh.. What's happening to me..Why isn't my power rising up as it is...

Before he could finish Ash began to lose consciousness as he falls to the floor.

 **A/N:The saiyan transformation,element powers, & other media belongs to Oathkeeper0317. The mention of Xhas like the birthday letter Ash was talking about belongs to Aoi Hyoudou That is all you need to know**


	47. Is it worth it to you?

After waking up Ash laid down his head to the pillow as he hears the door opening revealing it to be Macbeth holding a hand tray filled with supper.

Good to see you awake, young man. I was really worried after you collapsed. Are you feeling all right now young man? He asked

A little. I don't know why my power didn't rise up. This never happend before. Ash wondered

The gray beard gave the kanto native a serious look as he places his hand on the boy's shoulder

Young man. Hear me out. Some things aren't worth to keep. It corrupts us & manipulates us as well. Macbeth said

Is it really worth it to you? Does power make you feel happy & gives you peace? Does it?

Ash made a surprised look as he remembered that power is never the answer to all problems. But he also remembered something as an image of Xanatos appeared saying the status of his powers.

 _You're now half human._

He looked at Macbeth with a frown as he speaks

No. It doesn't. Because Goliath once told me a story about that & something that Xanatos once said to me. But first i should tell you something of why did collapsed in the first place, & the reason it happened because.I'm now..half.

The gray beard showed a confused expression

Half..what?

The kanto native showed a calm but nervous expression as he tries to show his courage.

Half human..Half Saiyan.

 **A/N: Ash's saiyan powers & other powers are owned by Oathkeeper0317. That is all. **


	48. What did i just saw?

After his talk & explanation with Macbeth, the kanto native walked through the hallways until he notices a wardrobe cabinet he had never seen before.

He slowly approaches it & opens the door. Revealing it to be a scepter( **like the one from the Demon Reborn from Superman TAS** )

Whoa. I've seen staffs throughout my journey but this is far beyond any of them. I wonder what it can do? Ash wondered as he reaches slowly towards it.

( **brightness** )

Huh? Ash said as his eyes began to glow

( **vision** )

While seeing through his mind, the kanto native see himself chained & getting electrocuted( **his powers getting drained is what i meant by** ). Standing in front is Demona, a white suit man,the pack, a brown fur gargoyle, a mechanic robot of Xanatos,some regular but bad humans,a yellow armored white haired & beard, & a Goliath-look alike.

Ash watches terrible as he sees himself helpless until he sees a black coated being coming to his aid.

( **end of vision** )

Landing disoriented, Ash felt worried & frightening at the same time as he breathed & gasped.

 _What was that all about? And who were those people? Matter of fact who was that guy? He looked alot like..Goliath. The black coat guy..is he the one that i've been hearing & receiving so far? What did that scepter showed me for? Does it have something to do with of taking all my power away?_ Ash thought of

Ash stands up & starts to leave. But before he does he looks at the scepter one last time before closing it the doors.

 _What does it all mean? Why did it gave me that vision? Was it my aura? Or something else? I've got to know what it all links up to. But how will i find the answer to it? How?_

 **A/N: Ash's related powers belong to Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas belongs to Aoi Hyodou**


	49. The Devil of Kurodo

After getting away from the scepter, Ash sat on a couch to take his mind off of what he was seeing from it.

 _Ugh. What did i just saw in that secpter? What was that all about. First i saw Demona then the pack & other creeps im not aware of. But that guy i saw..he really looked a lot like Goliath. And the that back coat guy is he the one i've been hearing? What does this all really mean?_

Just then Macbeth brought supper to the table.

Something troubling you son? He asked

Uh nothing. Nothing at all sir. The kanto native lied while waving his hands

But the gray beard wasn't buying it one bit as he knows the native boy was in a grudge. But decided to play along

All right. I understand, there's no problem one bit. If you have nothing to say then i'll let you have your time to yourself as whatever it is you're having in your mind. He said as he continues

Ash couldn't take it anymore as he gives in

All right. All right. It's this vision i saw when i touched this strange scepter i found in one of your wardrobes. He confessed

Macbeth stood silently

Im sorry i looked into your wardrobe. I was just looking at it. But then when i did, i saw a vision of myself getting my powers drained. In it, there was Demona, the pack, other human & gargoyle crocks, & some guy who looks like Goliath. Ash said

The gray beard still stood silent as he finally spoke

I am not surprised of this at all young man. But i understand of how frighten you are of the terror you've seen from the scepter. As well as being confused from it. Said Macbeth with a serious look

I know. And im sorry. I was just looking around the hallways while you were working until i saw that wardrobe which had the scepter inside. But when i touched it this vision happened & That was it.

That scepter you saw is no ordinary staff. It is known as the Devil of Kurodo. It was once build by those with evil hearts in the ancient timeline to contain not just life force but as well as people's special, abilities, technique, anything you can horribly imagine. Macbeth explained

Ash gulped knowing if that Scepter was in the wrong hands he could bid not just his saiyan powers goodbye but his other abilites & forms as well.

I'll try to keep that out of orbit sir. He said while scratching his back head a little

Macbeth then turned for a a question

About your vision. You said you saw others along with a being who looked like Goliath correct? He asked

Um Yeah. Ash said

That look alike is none other than Thailog...Goliath's clone. He was once in the creation of..Xanatos

A/N: The mention of Ash's saiyan powers & other related powers are owned by Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas is owned by Aoi Hyodou


	50. live happily

As he begins to return to the castle Ash gave one final moment with Macbeth

Um Macbeth sir. I just wanted to say..thanks.. for everything you taught me not just about your past life & other things you've gone through. Like remember that you told me that love can be blind sometimes? Well I kinda had difficulties with girls(especially female creatures) & i never had interacts with them maybe when we meet again, i'll fill you of all the girls who had a thing for me. Also i'll stick with being a lone guy. I don't think ill ever find someone for me. It's just too much for me, not to mention it'd be very scary as well & it might not or never will be my thing at all. No offense to that. The kanto native said with a regret expression

The gray beard gave a smile while chuckling.

My boy. There's no need to feel bad. We have a choice to make of what we choose in our path. If what you said to me is true then i shall respect it. Like i said before, just beaware who you meet. Macbeth said

Ash nodded while smiling. But deep down as he thinks of the time he kinda had a date with his friend kat.

 _Man i sure hope Kat is ok. I really wished i'd said goodbye to her. Boy do i owe her an apology & explanation for this. Also i should tell her that maybe we should stick as friends. Cause after what Macbeth had told me about getting involved with girls. Also about my female companions & Serena's.. Ehh. I might not want to think about that._

The kanto native snapped out of his thoughts to pay back attention to Macbeth.

Also, please live happily. That's what your beloved Gruoch would want you as do i. And know this...you have friends with you. You're never alone. No matter the cause.

The gray beard cried a bit as he never felt so warm before that nobody has ever said this remarkable courage he had ever heard.

I will young man. And thank you for this. I will treasure this for all my life. He said with a smile

The gray beard offered a handshake

Ash smiled as he shook.

Scene ends as their hands held on.

 **A/N: The mention of Ash's pairing story with Kat is owned by Oathkeeper0317. Also to all authors including the ones in my fave list as well as you & Ms. Aoi. Pairings is really blind. It's not always worth it. I've seen this & i used to be a part of it. But now i know & i need to beware of it. Same goes for you. Friendship,Family,Love(**family love is what im saying **)Fantasy,Adventure,loyalty,Courage & many other remarkable things are better for Ash along with others like my future stories(& characters). I do hope you'll understand & see through it. It's blind & we need to watch out of who we meet. Anyways happy reading & may you find your success in your stories.(**as in getting them finished til the very end. All your stories finished is what im saying **)**


	51. What's ahead for me

After his departure with Macbeth, Ash lays down on the grass thinking of what he should do next

 _Hmm..This is getting very difficult than ever. What should i do & how will i handle it? Are there many more others that the black coat guy will tell about me? (sigh) I should stop worring about it for now. Whatever's ahead for me, i need to step down to it & make sure that Demona or any creep will not harm anyone else as long as im around along with Golaith & the clan. The kanto native siad in his thought_

Speaking of the clan, Ash wondered if they were too worried of his long abscence

 _Ah man, i forgot about them. I'd better get back. I don't even know how long it was since i used my.._

 _Ah never mind about what happend with the transformation problem. Also i should've asked Macbeth of how long was i out back then._ Ash thoughted

He gets up & prepares to head to the castle.

But before he did he looked up into the sky once more.

 _No matter what's ahead for me, i've got to be prepared ahead. With or without my saiyan powers or any power i have within me. I'll be ready to protect this world & those of it as well._ Ash said in his mind

Just you wait & see!

 **A/N: Ash's saiyan & other related powers are owned by Oathkeeper0317 & Xhas is owned by Aoi Hyoudou**


	52. Memories Friendship, Family & a Promise

After learning about the existence of gargoyles from a thousand years in the past as well as taking training from new freinds who were from the ancient past. Reminded Ash of his world during his journeys before he left. (5 year journey & transport accident that brought him here). But deep inside he also feels guilty about what happened.

However when he's with the gargoyles & Elisa, his heart feels warm ( **But he's not free from his nightmare & anger either)**.

 _Rooftop Scene_

The memories he shared in his world. Brooklyn, Broadway, & Lexington remind ash of his three male companions, Brock, Cilan & Clemont. Hudson as professor oak, Bronx as pikachu & his pokemon, & Elisa as his mother. It sure gave him happy memories, but something was different between him, Angela, & Goliath. He sees them as the sister & father he never had in his life. But whenever he thinks of family, he always thinks of his mother hoping to see her again. His heart feels broken than ever as he gets sad. He also began to cry.

Ash:(in his thoughts) _I miss you mom & im sorry everyone. I don't know what else to do now._

A touch was felt on to his shoulder & turned.

It was Goliath. He reached out his hand to Ash & helps him get up.

Goliath: Don't cry my friend. I know it's hard but your mother would want you to stay strong & be happy. As I said before in Thanksgiving. We will send you back to her, no matter how long it takes. That's a promise I intend to keep.

Ash hugs Goliath more than ever as smiles. The boy then noticed the others watching as he tapped Goliath's shoulder & turned to them.

Bronx runs to Ash then tackles him as the beast licks him.

Ash: Ha! Ha! That tickles boy! You sure remind me of pikachu & my Pokemon all right ha ha!

Elisa: Ash still has a long way to go. But im glad he's learning so far.

Hudson: Aye. The lad has gotten through to himself ahead.

Brooklyn: The kid's improved all right.

Broadway: He sure has.

Lexington: Yeah.

Angela: Im so happy he's now one of us now!

Goliath (thoughts): And a _s am I my friend. But i know there is something terrible wrong within you & I will do my best to help you._

Ash felt happier than ever with his relationship with Elisa & the gargoyles. But deep down he still fells the anger, fear, & hate inside of him( **star wars reference)**. But with his new friends ( **family** ) at his side, the nightmare will be over.

Ash(thoughts): _Mom_. _I will come home & I will make it up to you. No matter where I am. I will always love you & always here with. Always._

 _Rodney Atkins: Watching You_

Driving through town, just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
As fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well, then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s, " and I was concerned  
So I said, "Son, now where did you learn to talk like that?"

He said, "I've been watching you, dad, ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you."

We got back home, and I went to the barn  
I bowed my head, and I prayed real hard  
Said, "Lord, please help me help my stupid self."  
Then this side of bedtime later that night  
Turning on my son's Scooby Doo night light  
He crawled out of bed, and he got down on his knees  
He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands  
And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend  
And I said, "Son, now where'd you learn to pray like that?"

He said, "I've been watching you, dad, ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are  
We like fixing things and holding mama's hand  
Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we, dad?  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you."

With tears in my eyes, I wrapped him in a hug  
Said, "My little bear is growing up."  
He said, "But when I'm big, I'll still know what to do."

"'Cause I've been watching you, dad, ain't that cool?  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are  
Then I'll be as strong as Superman  
We'll be just alike, hey, won't we, dad?  
When I can do everything you do  
'Cause I've been watching you."

 **A/N: The 5 yr journey belongs to Oathkeeper 0317. I inspire his stories & mine is just a what if because all I wanted to give him an idea for a new story that's all. Also he did inspire someone's story as well but in his own way** _(_ _i don't if he borrowed it or not but i know that he's good man & wonderful writer because i love his stories & all i wanted was to give him a family- friendship story so that ash will be free from his anger once & for all)_ **I would never do anything to him or ms Aoi (author of Pokehearts the chosen one's fate & destiny) But he did learn something that I told him about. Anyone can do a story even from someone else's like Amx's, nightmare before Christmas with Ed Edd n Eddy & other stories an author name legend of Zelda rocks . Anyway Ms. Aoi did her own what if stories like Mr. Oath. What i`m saying is no matter who stories it is (as long it's copyright) Eveyone is having fun.**


	53. The father i never had (father

**A/N: To one of my favorite authors Oathkeeper0317, Aoi(** author of Pokehearts **) many authors whose stories that i've read. This is it! The chapter will change Ash's life forever in this! Why? Because he will finally have the father he never had in his life. That is where Goliath roles in. And to remember that I told you that Ash needs a father figure right? Well here it is I hope you'll one day understand because the things for Ash isn't worth it like his saiyan powers. My story will teach you something power,saiyan transformation, elements as well. He needs to learn to let it go face his anger, fear, hate be free from it. That is where Goliath will take place. Because like Ash he too held a grudge of anger but manged to fight it & will teach Ash that there are many things he holds to him isn't worth it at all. Also family is not about blood. It is about how close we are with others who are like family like Son of Aura. That story will warm your heart til the very end. Also i want to thank you ms Aoi for everything. Jesus crest bliss you & all who follow you. Amen Happy Father's day to all readers to show their father love. Amen**

Father's day. A special event where loved ones spend a wonderful time with a man who is known as the father. It was bright time for those who had a father to stand & protect of those who need of him. But one by the name of Ash Ketchum was just sitting in one of the tower blocks after a long time getting through things since his arrival in Manhattan. However he had help from a group of creatures called Gargoyles along with woman named Elisa Maza & many more who helped Ash understand better during his time in Manhattan.

He looks up to the sky wondering what he should do next? There was nothing for to do but sit around. But just then a hand had touched on his shoulder. Goliath.

The head of the clan gave the kanto a worried look wondering

Goliath: Are you all right? Is there something bothering you?

Ash: Well a little. Elisa told me that today is Father's day & i' never knew of what's it like of having a father. All I had was my mom & that's it.

Goliath: Oh I see. To be honest I never knew of what it's like to have a son of my own as well.

The kanto native showed a shocked expression

Ash: Really!? Wow I never that of that. Hey. I never got the chance to say im sorry for not telling you & the clan about the real me a long time ago. I just don't anyone to know that im not human as I used to be.

Goliath: I understand. I do know what's it like. But we must confess ourselves about it someday.

Ash: You're right. But i just cant help it.

Goliath: I understand. But you mustn't hide of who you truly are. Yet the others have informed me about your anger. Tell me how'd this happen

Ash: I guess you deserve an answer. It all happend since i...

 _Later_

Goliath: So everything you told me from the very beginning gave mythical powers as well as your saiyan powers, & a journey that you spent 5 yrs away from those you loved just to a seek out a path since then?

The kanto native nodded

Goliath: I see.

Ash: Hey Goliath remember back at thanksgiving when you said you went through the same thing as me? What happened since then before you re-awakened in Manhattan?

Goliath: I did say that. Now that you've done you're part. It is now time for mine. Are you ready?

Ash: I can handle anything that throws me.

 _Later...again_

Ash: Wow. After what you've been through like being betrayed, seeing one of your own getting smashed, taking out your so called friend, then being sealed off by a spell then reawaken after a 1000 yrs by Xanatos, turning him as an ally then enemy for taking over the castle to move to a clock tower & stayed there until he became an ally again,

traveling to the avalon & meeting Angela, Kathrine, Tom, & Magus to stop the Archmage then traveled around the world to meet other Gargoyles & other legends like the loch ness monster, then waking up to the future then learned it was all fake then returned to the city & after that it took a long time for the people to see the real you & finally be accepted til the end. That's really amazing!

Goliath: Indeed it was. But there is also something I want to ask you of.

Ash: What's that?

Goliath: Xanatos informed me that I am very fond of you. As I see you as my own son.

Ash(shocked): What!? Really!? Well I kinda felt the same thing about you back when we shared our first hug together. Back in thanksgiving?

Goliath: Yes.

Ash: To tell you the truth is that every time I look at you & spend time with you im starting to see you as a father. My real father.

The leader showed a shocked look after of what he heard.

Goliath: I don't what to say. Well to be honest I too see you as my son. My true son.

The kanto native was shocked as he feels the warmth of joy in his heart.

Ash: Thank you. You know I feel a lot happy when im around you when we spent a lot of time together.

Goliath: I feel the same about you as well. Also I wanted to ask you if you join me for some reading to improve more of your skills than before.

Ash: Sure. Beside I've got the perfect chapter that im thinking about right now.

Goliath: And what is that?

Ash: How a young boy finally found the father he never had.

Goliath: Really. Well then come along then. You've got a lot of reading ahead of you my friend.

Ash: All right. But on one condition.

Goliath: What is that?

Ash: This

He finally gives his father figure the greatest hug that they ever had in their as they smile

Ash: I love you father.

Goliath: I love you too my son.( _Xanatos. Thank you)_

Unknown to them the others have been watching the two enjoy their father- son moment as they smile while some of them shed tears. But there was also one who was also scene of the two. Xanatos.

 _See Goliath what did I tell you? You just need to look better & now you've done it. You & the boy are now father & son. Oh & you're welcome._

Florida Georgia line confession

 _Rusty barbed wire lines these fields_  
 _Gravel dust behind the wheels_  
 _Drifting like my mind into the rearview_  
 _Jet trails cutting across the sky_  
 _I'm rolling through the open wide_  
 _Searching for a song to drink beer to_  
 _And trying to find a place to disappear to_

 _I light up the night and let it burn_  
 _Lean back and watch the sundown fade_  
 _Do what I do when life's a little sideways_  
 _I take a sip and say a prayer_  
 _Wait for a shooting star and stare_  
 _Off at the headlights on the highway_  
 _That guy in the windshield looking back looks just like me_  
 _But there's a crack in the reflection_  
 _This is just a moonlight soaked, ring of smoke_  
 _Right hand on a cold one confession_

 _Embers in the ashtray glow_  
 _Like memories that won't let go_  
 _I'm out here trying to get 'em untangled_  
 _In the darkness on the edge of town_  
 _A little lost, a little found_  
 _Waiting on a call from an angel_

 _I light up the night and let it burn_  
 _Lean back and watch the sundown fade_  
 _Do what I do when life's a little sideways_  
 _I take a sip and say a prayer_  
 _Wait for a shooting star and stare_  
 _Off at the headlights on the highway_  
 _That guy in the windshield looking back looks just like me_  
 _But there's a crack in the reflection_  
 _This is just a moonlight soaked, ring of smoke_  
 _Right hand on a cold one confession_

 _Light up the night and let it burn_  
 _Lean back and watch the sundown fade_  
 _Do what I do when life's a little sideways_  
 _I take a sip and say a prayer_  
 _Wait for a shooting star and stare_  
 _Off at the headlights on the highway_  
 _That guy in the windshield looking back looks just like me_  
 _But there's a crack in the reflection_  
 _Hope he's moving in the right direction_  
 _This is just a moonlight soaked, ring of smoke_  
 _Right hand on a cold one confession_

 **A/N: Credit goes to Oathkeeper0317 & if you want to more about Ash's powers, 5 yr quest, & more ask Mr. Oath & he'll inform you what you want to know. He's a good & honest man who believes in Jesus crest with all of his heart. Thank you Mr. Oath you're the best. From me to you. I hope the story will improve to you someday when you look at it better. Anyway i'll always be supportive because I know you'll make it to the end. You help me now I help you. May your heart & soul lead your skills & brain lead you to greater success than ever. Til then. Let the wind guide you & you'll achieve better than ever! **


	54. Comfort

**Inspired by a pinterst of Kirk sleeping on spock & mccoy's shoulder. **

Golaith was reading a book until he felt a touch on his shoulder..Ash who was alsleep

He placed the kanto native back to his spot before going back to read.

His shoulder was felt again when Ash landed his head on it.

Goliath put the sleeping boy back to his spot while he gets back to read his book

The kanto native laid his head onto Elisa's shpilder this time as she rubbed his head.

Golaith made a blank face(black line covering his eyes like spock in the comic)

He then grabbed Ash's head & placed it on his shoulder while Elisa smiled deviously

Not one word Elisa. Golaith said with a calm but grumpy voice

The femine dectiecve giggiled

Don't worry. I won't say anything..Daddy. She said with a giggle

Even though he begun his father-son relationship. Goliath was still feeling uncomfortable of being called dad by the kanto native. But the moment he looks at the sleeping boy's face. He started to feel very comfortable by his human son as he began to rub the kanto native's head as he smiles

 **A/N: The inspiration of the pinterest belongs to the owner whoever he/she is. Thank you for making this remarkable comic. I hope you make another one real soon.**


	55. Alliance with Sevarius

Laboratory

Inside of a lab, lives a man in a white uniform who goes by the name of Anton Servarius. A mad scientist who onced worked for Xanatos until he revealed his true colors by turning humans into beast. For example he tried to shoot Xanatos into a beast but instead it turned Elisa's brother Derek into one & has been fully responsible about it since then. He is also one the mortal enemies of the Gargoyles & has hold a greater grudge on them than any enemy they have ever faced in their lives.

As he sits in his chair, Sevarius was examining another experiment until, a shadow appeared behind him.

He turned around & saw a familiar face he had not seen in so long..Demona

Hello Dr. She greeted

What do you want in this proper of need? The doctor asked

For once i want to form an alliance with all who dispose of Goliath & his clan. As well as his new comer..a boy named Ash Ketchum

The mad scientist raised an eyebrow

A boy? Why would you want to pose a threat to a boy? The doctor wondered

Demona grinned

Do you remember an ape attack that happened months ago? She asked

Why yes i have heard of it..wait are you telling me that this boy happened to be the cause of it? Servarius wondered

Actually i was the cause of it. Because he's not really..human.

What!? The doctor shouted with a shocked look

Let me start from the beginning. Demona said

 _Later_

So let me get this straight. This black coated being told you about the boy's origin & you managed to drain half of his power into this fear weapon of yours into a war zone by shooting him in the chest? Servarius concluded

Demona nodded

Hmm. Interesting. A human boy who is actually a saiyan with unique power along with a tail of a monkey. And Goliath is very fond of him along with the clan hmm? Fascinating. Very well. I shall accept your allegiance but on one condition. Servarius demand

What's that Sevarius? Demona asked

Bring the boy to me. I want to annualized everything in his DNA. With it i'll able to use it as preparation for him, when i have a sample of his blood. The doctor grinned

Demona showed a shocked expression but decided to stay quiet.

Very well doctor. When i have him, i'll bring him in to you as you desire. She said as she begins to fly away

Suddenly a blue skin figure walked out of the shadows..

So this boy is from another world & his power is beyond anything we've ever encountered in our time? Said the blue skin figure known as Thailog( **clone of Goliath** )

Yes & with his blood in my grasp. I'll prepare another individual for you my friend. Sevarius concluded

I'd like that. Goliath having another human close to him is something i'd like to have as well. Thailog grinned as he & sevarius evilly laughed together

 **A/N: The mention of Xhas is owned by Aoi Hyoudou & Ash's saiyan powers & other power media is owned by Oathkeeper0317. That is all**


	56. Motor Drive

While working in the garage with the trio, Ash was helping them preparing a motorcycle.

How much more is there to build a motorcycle guys? Ash asked

We have been working on this for a few nights pal. But i think we're nearly there. Lexington informed

Don't worry buddy, it's almost complete. Broadway smiled

Yeah kid, just a few more parts then she's ready to go! Brooklyn concluded

Later

After setting up every last part of the vehicle. Ash & the trio have finished it.

All right! Ash shouted

Not bad. Brooklyn scanned the vehicle carefully

Looks great. Lexington smiled

Wonderful. Broadway gave a thumbs up

Now let's give it a try! Brooklyn said as he prepares to sit

Hey no way! Last time that happened you blew it up! Lexington shouted with an angry look

Yeah Brook. You got it wrecked before we could set our hands on it! Broadway continued for Lex

Look it wasn't my fault guys! Demona was the reason & for that i blame it all on her! Brooklyn argued

Seeing them argued & mentioning of Demona lowered the kanto native's head as he wanted it to stop.

ENOUGH! He shouted

The trio looked at him with shocked expressions

He took a deep breath before speaking

Why don't i ride the motorcycle instead guys? That way you guys won't continue to argue of what happened last time..not to mention of not speaking about Demona as well. Ash slowly spoke with a frown

The trio looked at each other with guilt but they weren't to sure if they were gonna let their friend take on their new built motorcycle

Gee kid,um i don't know if you should ride it. Brooklyn said with a worried look

Yeah. Besides Goliath or Elisa would be mad at us if you got hurt or worse. We'd be in alot of trouble for that. Broadway continued

Hate to say it Ash, but they're right & besides you don't even know how to ride a motorcycle either. Lexington concluded

The kanto native hated to admit but his three color buds were right. But that still didn't stop him as he thought of an idea

I know! How about teaching me how to ride one. That way Mom(Elisa is now is his mother figure) & the others won't get worried about this one bit. Sound like a plan guys? Ash said

The trio looked at each other wondering if it's ok before turning back to their friend

Ok Ash. It's a deal. Broadway said

Sure kid. We'd be more than happy to teach you. Brooklyn smiled

But to do that pal, let's go somewhere where we can practice. That way you'll be ready for it in no time. Lexington said

All right then guys let's get to it! Ash shouted

As they began to go the kanto native somehow saw a mysterious shadow from the top of a building & looked very familer

What was that? It looked like Dad's(Goliath is now his father figure. Just to let you know)shadow. Could that be?

Yo kid. You coming? Brooklyn called

Ash snapped out as he turned where the trio are at.

Sorry guys. I'll be there in a minute.

He looked at the building & saw no sign of the shadow..one bit. But he had a bad feeling that he might get to see the shadow again for a while as he catches up to the trio to begin his motorcycle lessons


	57. Thailog

After a few nights of practice, Ash has manged to gain skilled of driving a motorcycle. He also thought about spending time with Goliath. However he had no idea nor has ever ride a motorcycle before. But that didn't stop the kanto native from teaching his father figure on how to drive a two wheel vehicle.

"Come on dad, it's easy." Ash smile

"Just sit place your feet on the pedals & grab the handbars tight & you'll be fine."

"I am not very certain of this son" Goliath replied

"But i will do my best"

He tried to get it right a few times until he finally manged to drive well

Ash shouted."You did it dad!"

Goliath smiled. "Yes my son." It seems i have."

Just as they were about to drive a laugh was heard

"HA HA HA HA"

"Did you say something dad"? Ash asked

Before Goliath was about to speak until a shadow walked out as it reveals itself

"Thailog!"

The kanto native froze as he remembered his vision from the devil of kurodo & the name that Macbeth told him about

The look-a like looked at Ash with an interesting expression

"So this is the tyrant i have heard so much about". I'd like to get to know you more when i uptain..your blood.


	58. Blood drained battle

Seeing the vision from the devil of Kurodo gave the kanto native a terrified look as he continues to stare.

"Run son!" "Run!" Golaith shouted

"Son?" Thailog wondered

Why would he ask a human like you to be his son?" "You're not even of one of his own." But it might be interesting to have one of my own.

Thailog walks towards Ash until Goliath tackles & fights him at the same time

"Stay away from him!" He roared while punching his dark blue skin look-alike

But Thailog pushes & whacks Goliath his tail.

"Dad!" Ash shouted as he ran for his father figure

Unfortunately he got grabbed on the throat by Thailog's tail

"Ha,ha,ha." I have you now boy."

Golaith rises up & sees his son-figure being held as Thailog took up a knife & a blood drainer.

Ash gasps in pain as he gets a cut & getting his blood taken at the same time

Seeing this in horror, Golaith Angerly charged at his evil look-alike

(roar)

Thailog notices Goliath running to him as he delivers a punch in the face.

"Gah"! Thailog screamed as he tossed the kanto native to a wall as he gets knocked out

"You shall pay for harming my son Thailog!" The purple skin shouted

(evil laugh) Be angry as you like. But i have some plans with this blood of your so called son". Not to mention we will bring this pathic world to it's end where Gargoyles shall wipe out humans for all eternity" Thailog laugh as he prepares his escape

Farewell...for now

The dark skin look alike vanished leaving Goliath angry

Suddenly he remembered the kanto native being knock out as he rushes & carries him in his arms.

Stay with me my son. I promised i will protect you more than ever. He whispered as he began to flow up in the air without flapping his wing(or even climbing a building for once)

Unknown to him, a shadow comes out of the shade revealing it to be none other than..Demona

She watches Golaith carrying the kanto native away wondering how does he manged to fly without any air.

This was a mystery even for her to discover as she demands of how her enemies manged to fly with no air. And she wouldn't rest until she gets her hands on the one person who might know of it...Ash


	59. Scolding & Regretting

Waking up from his encountered with Thailog, Ash sees Goliath behind while looking at the sky.

He gets up & walks toward his father figure

"Dad?" "Are you ok?" Ash asked

"Why?" Why didn't you run when i told you too!?" Goliath shouted as he turned around with an angry look

"i..i..i was scared because.." (Ash)

"Because what!?" You were terrified because he had my appearance or..or.. (Goliath)

"Im sorry..i

"What if he didn't absorb your blood, he could've kil-(breaths a bit)

"When i say you run,you run!" Never freeze one bit! One bit! Do you understand me!? Goliath yelled & scolded at the same time

The kanto native was never hurt or even scolded at this by a parent or figure before at that point. But he didn't blame Goliath on it. He should've ran when he had the chance but seeing Thailog was something he wanted to discuss about. During his time at Macbeth's house when he first saw & touched the devil of kurodo that showed him a vision of him & other enemies along side him.

Just before he was going to speak another voice came

"Goliath enough!" Revealing it to be Elisa as she comforts Ash

"Can't you see he already apologized!? He just got scared that's all!"What more is there for him to say? She continued while rubbing the kanto native

Before Goliath was about to speak,Ash interfered

"No it's fine, i.. i deserve it." I should've run when i had the chance & i have no excuse for it either. I am sorry..father." I'll never freeze again no matter how shocking or terrifying it is, i'll listen. The kanto native finished with a guilty expression

Goliath was surprised as well as Elisa knowing how bad he felt of yelling at the kanto native not to mention to being called father instead of dad. Seeing the look of kanto native he placed his hand on his human son's right cheek

"My son, i was just too frighted of seeing you hurt or something worse if anything happend to you. Also i too am sorry for getting angry as well. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Goliath confessed

Ash smiled as he hugged his father figure who was shocked a bit but then returned it with a smile.

Elisa shed some tears knowing how remarkable this was between the two.

If only the others were here they would be as joyed of this as me. She said in her thoughts

After the hug, Ash had a thought in

"Hey dad, maybe next time we spend more time together,do you want to go fishing?" He asked

"I could teach you how to use a fishing rod to catch fish."

Goliath smiled as he accepted

"Of course." I would love to learn how..my son. He spoke while smiling

The kanto native smiled once more as he approved another hug.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Before i start, i just want to inform you that Ash & the clan meet the mysterious black coat being for the first time & they'll a discussion but will not fight at all. He is owned by Aoi Hyoudou**(author of Pokehearts & the remake of it))

Kitchen table

As everyone prepared a feast, they settled the plates,cups,napkins,forks,knives,drinks, & many more food objects into the table as they sat in their seats

However they were approached by Owen who came by the front door

"Im terribly sorry about your feast,but you have a visitor to see." He said

"And i think you might be surprised with this cause this fellow says that he is a friend of yours."

Tha kanto native looked confused wondering who could

The assistant moved away as it revealed to be the black coated guy

Everyone showed shocked expressions as they discover the one person they've been hearing about for so long

Ash stood still as his eyes were widen in horror of meeting his mysterious black coated friend right in front of him

"No way!"

To be continued


	61. Talk(pt1)

Everyone stood silent until Goliath stepped in & roared

"So you are the one who causing this treachury to my son! He yelled

"Why are you here!?

The hood suit folded his arms

"Shut your complain & listen." The hood calmly said

"I have come to tell you that it's coming very soon."

The clan showed confussed expressions

"What's coming? Brooklyn asked

"The end is coming." The hood replied

"End?" Broadway wondered

"End of what?"

"Manhattan & everything that was once stood upon you, will be shred in terror...by Demona & others you've encountered in your past lives."

Everyone widen their eyes in shock

"Including an old friend that you gargolye had defeated long ago & through your journey in Avalon."

Golaith frozed as the hood refrenced his old enemy..

No,not..The Archmage himself.

The hood chuckled before turning to Ash

"As for you Ash, it certainly has been a long time.

The kanto native wide his eyes

"Don't speak." I konw you have alot to ask. But there is one thing i will answer to you.. I have been watching for a long time since the day you..destroyed yourself.

 **A/N:That's the end of part 1. Just to let you know that Xhas is owned by Aoi Hyouodou(Author of Pokehearts the chosen one's fate & destiny as well as the remake) **


	62. Talk(pt2)

Ash stood silently in shocked until Elisa came behind him

"Why should we believe & trust you after everything you have caused to Ash!? She glared

"Yeah!" Like that time you told Demona about his origins & getting shot him by turning him into a giant gorrila as well as having half his power drained."Lexington said

"Aye to that." What i like to know is that, why did you send Puck to take Robbins hostage while you savataged his house? Hudson curiously asked

The hood folded his arms

"Simple old timer." I was searching to see if there were any so called magic spells i could use against Demona's plot." He explianed "But all i could find were dots & letters.

That's because they were braili." Brooklyn said

"But what i want to is why are you doing this to Ash?" Angela wondered "He doesn't even know you one bit."

Phe." You just don't get it." Im doing this for him."

The clan showed shocked & confused expressions of what they just heard

"I've been watching him for a long time."Ever since those dream guardians showed an illusion of his mother, he's been having anger problems, & hasn't have the will to be free of it." As well as his out of control powers." The Hood said with folding arms

Nobody said anything until Broadway spoke

"Hold on. "If what you're saying is true, then how come you asked the weird sisters to wipe out everyone's memories of Ash's ape rampage? As well as losing control of himself because of his powers?" He wondered

"Because if i didn't, they would to find out who he was, & try to experiment him of his origins. The hood explained

"Not to mention that power is never the answer to our problems." He should know that."

Ash looked at the hood once more, as he hears the voice once more.

 _"Be ready Ash, your greatest challenge will come,as well as the end..of you as well."_

The kanto native's eyes were widen in shocked & terror at the same side.

"Well that's all the time i've got." But before i leave, a scientist name Sevarius is planing a big surprise when he received Ash's blood from Thailog." The hood reveals as he vanishes

Everyone stood in shock & not saying anything at the same.

Ash on the other hand had something on his mind as he lifts his head up

 _"Is he referring to what my ancestor said to me?" If so then i have to be prepared for what's coming to me. Not to mention of what he said about Sevariorus making an experiment from my blood is true or not. Either way i'm gonna be ready to find the answer & give everything i've got til MY LAST BREATH! JUST YOU WAIT & SEE!_

 **A/N: Xhas is owned by Hyoudou(** author of POKEHEARTS: The chosen one's fate & destiny, as well as the remake **) & ASh's saiyan powers, other powers, anger,dream guardians, & more belong to Oathkeeper0317**


	63. Dimensional slumber

Ash was laying in bed, after meeting the black coated figure for the first time.

 _"A little nap wouldn't hurt to handle a situation that i've gone through._

He takes a deep breath & tries to relax while placing his head on a pillow.

(starts reading)

"Well let's how much farther i have gotten through this book." He wondered while holding the book

"It's a good thing, that Hudson & Jeffrey taught me how to read." And if it wasn't for them, i would have never got the chance of learning.(yawn) "Not to mention the ways of getting tired

Later

Ash stretches his arms as he begins to sleep

zzzzz

(conscious mind)

While reaming asleep the kanto native feels a soft touch on his right cheek

He opens his eyes & sees a half robotic gargoyle

(gasp)

Do not be frighten, my friend. I just want to know if you are the one known as..Ketchum

"Yeah." That's me" Ash replied

It is pleasure to you." My name is coldstone


	64. Coldstone

Seeing in front of eyes was a gargoyle but of machine parts within him. Ash stood in shock as he had heard the story from Golaith of one his clostest people of all in his life...Coldstone

"I've..I've heard about you." He said with a shock expression

"But to see you like this is so...terrible."

The robotic gargoyle made a surprised expression that Goliath must have told the kanto native about him

"I see that you have heard of this from Golaith HImself yes?" Coldstone asked

The kanto native nodded

"I see."And you must wonder how i know of you? He continued.

"Yea..yeah." Said a curious Ash

"If you must know." I have heard about you from a man..in a black coat.

Ash"s eyes were widen in shock

By the look on your face means you must've known him from before? Coldstone wondered

"Yeah i have." I 've even met him too. Ash said with a depressed look

Coldstone could tell by the look on the kanto native's face meaning he did not had a good time. But thought about cheering him up

"Perhaps i should explain about how i encountered him & how he revealed you to me." He said as he begins his story

"It all started not too long ago when..


	65. Coldstone's Encounter

Flashback

" **As i enjoyed a peaceful time around my home." I had discovered a youth in black just staring at the views."Coldstone explained**

As he continued his story, Coldstone silently walked toward the black coat figure until he spoke.

 **Before i was about to approach him, he noticed without turning."**

 _"I know what you're gonna do." The black coat said_

 _"You're wondering why im here?" Well if you want to know why?" Heres this..know a guy name Ash Ketchum? He asked_

 _"Who is that? Coldstone wondered_

 _"I didn't quite understood what he meant by after mentiong you to me until."_

 _"Let me start from the beginning."_

Later

 **As he was done, it startled me as i remembered the dark times when i became a mechanic being by Demona & Xanatos back then." It was an unforgiving event because of Hakon,the captain,the vikings &.. my own brother.**

Ash stood in shock of what he heard from Goliath's side of his story except not telling him about Coldstone's remainng shattered pieces & the three parts of his mate,himself & his brother. Knowing the hard things he had seen in his world weren't so bright as well when he looked through the depressing of not just of himself but others as well. He remained silent while still listeing to the story.

 _"This boy you spoke of." Is he really from another world he spoke?" Past Coldstone asked_

The black coat nodded

"I see."If what you say is true then i'd like to ask him of it."But where can i find him? He said

" _All i can say is that he's in Manhattan." Where this fellow brethren of yours is at..what was his name?" Golaith?_

Coldstone's eyes were widen in shock

 _"Yes i know him." He was & still is a true brother of mine." He replied_

 _"Can you take me there?_

The black coat folded his arms as he forwards his left arm.

" _Why take you where if i give this instead?_ The black coat replied as his left arm shoots a little bit of dust to the robotic gargoyle.

" _I wasn't sure what he gave me when that dust he spread all around through me._

(cough)

 _What did you to me!?_ He angerly asked

 _Nothing. Just a little sleep powder. And you only get this one chance to meet Ash." Until you wake up, game over. Your gig is up. The black coat said as he turns away. "Oh before i go there is something i have yet to inform you...The end will come by Demona's greatest plot yet..as well as the end of him.._

 **"I was unaware of his meaning. But after his last word,he vanished"**

End of flashback

Ash remained silent after hearing the story's conclusion

"Coldstone.." I..

But before he could Coldstone begins to fade

"Wait! Ash souted

"Do not worry my friend." The robotic gargoyle replied while smiled

"We will meet again & i hope to hear more when i see you in person." Farewell..for now

With his last word Coldstone vanished leaving the kanto native abit sadden but with a pure smile

" _Coldstone...Like you, i've been through hard things, but i always find a way until the end. And i know deep down you have too._ He shouted in his thoughts." I hope we will meet again  & catch up of where we left on real soon, so that we can know each other more like i did with everyone else."

Just as he was about to wake up the kanto native looked at the scene where his robotic friend was standing

"And thank you"


	66. The Captain

After having his moments with Coldstone. Ash was about to return to reliaty until he felt a hand behind him.

Turning around was a spirited brown haired man with a long mustache with viking clothes while smiling

" _Hello there young man_." He greets

" _I have heard so much about you." I am the captain of the vikings & an old friend of Goliath. It is a great please_ The man revelas himself

Hearing the name shocks Ash when he first heard the story of the death of his & betrayal of his once close friend.

The kanto native held his fist & gritted his teeth as he was about shout in anger until the captain's hand held up to silence him.

" _I know what you're going to say."_ The captain said with a regretful look

 _"You wonder why did i turn my back on Goliath & his clan many ages ago in my time?" _

He turned his face away from the kanto native while lowering his head

" _I made a terrible mistake back then, my dear boy." And even through death, the loss, of Golaith's fallen kin had terrified me & the reason that Golaith would never trust humans again."Until & many more happen."Golaith himself never forgived me after what happened that day when Hakun along with the other vikings destroyed Golaith's clan until during his avalon journey when he returned to his home for the first after a thousand years which led him to more terror than it was before."_ The captain revealed his story

The kanto native showed a sad expression as he lowered his head abit as he was about shed.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder

" _But in the end,i finally ended the nightmare along with Goliath when i relazied that my thirst for power blinded me unliked Hakkun who wanted to be flesh once more." But we manged to destroy the tablet which ended my time but before i did, i had one lastthing to do." Thank Golaith for helping me break the shackles of hate & guilt that held me there. All was forgiven & brought joy & warmth in my heart once more." The captain confessed as tears of joy shed_

Ash remained with nothing to say until the captain spoke again

" _You must wonder how i learned about you, yes?"_ He asked

The kanto native nodded

" _Very well." It all started when i encountered a man in black."_


End file.
